


Luck Of The Irishkid

by Gangstersgangster



Category: Cross Fight B-Daman | B-Daman Crossfire (Anime), Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: Gen, Italian Mafia, Multi, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstersgangster/pseuds/Gangstersgangster
Summary: This story will consist of 6 chapters from 1998 to 2003. This is first chapter and is happening in June 1998 and will last to September 1998, after Pokemon:Advanced Generation series and before Yugioh 5DS and Grand Theft Auto:Liberty City Stories(more about that on my fandom website,AnimeGTAFanfic wiki).This story's about Rudy Sumeragi(originally character from B-Daman)who got involved in organized crime in Southern United States(starting from Dallas,TX).A local mob boss and southern kingpin,Vincent Lupisella of Lupisella Crime Family(Mafia from GTA 4,based on real life Lucchese Crime Family,with it's mob bosses,Vincent and Mark Lupisella,based on current boss and former underboss of Luccheses,Vittorio "Little Vic" Amuso and Anthony "Gaspipe" Casso),have befriended Rudy on very surprisingly encounter and occasion.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Right now it shows a scene of Rudy flying in plane and reaching the airport in Dallas**

* * *

Rudy(Narrating):Hello,my name's Rudy Sumeragi,and at the start of this year,I began my journey on becoming a Pokemon researcher,y' know,I didn't have in mind being involved in all this,I just actually wanted to get away from all this,had some quite inexperience last year with the Russian Mob during Scandinavian(Johto) League ,but that all soon changed when I bumped into that guy..

* * *

**It shows a scene of Rudy running away from bully named Willard,and accidentally bumping on Vincent,who was walking down Royal Crest Dr.**

Lupisella Goon#1:Hey,watch where you're going,kid..

Willard:Hey,you!

Vincent:Leave this kid..

**Vincent approaches Willard**

Vincent:Hey,kid.I see you're chasing this kid and..

**Willard slowly have been backing up with his eyes wide open**

Vincent:Don't worry,kid,I won't hurt you.I see you're chasing this scared little kid,just tell me,did he hurt you,or did any kind of harm to ya,kid?

Willard:Um...err...no...I guess not..

Vincent:Well then,why don't you go apologize to him then?

**Willard approaches Rudy and apologizes**

Willard:Hey I'm sorry,Rudy.

Rudy:Ahh,it really is no problem. May I know your name first?

Willard:Yeah sure,I'm Willard,nice to meet you.

Vincent:Willard,huh?Oh I see a potential in you. Hang around,if you wanna cash,you can simply ask me to hook you up with a job.

Willard:Job from a mob...

**Vincent quickly pulls out Glock 17 and fires it in air**

Vincent:DO NOT MENTION THAT IN PUBLIC!

Willard:Oh,okay!I'm sorry!

Vincent:Great!Now scram ,kid...

**Willard runs away**

* * *

Rudy(Narrating):My whole life changed when I met that guy.

**Now it shows a scene of Introduction to various Lupisella members in Vincent's nightclub in Alpha Rd**

Rudy(Narrating):So,here we are,a club named Lupisella's in Alpha Rd,yeah pretty "low profile" for a Mafia don to name a club after crime family that he runs ,this guy now's Moe Schwartz.

Moe Schwartz:Hey,how you doin'?

Rudy(Narrating):Then now his Consigliere,who's coincidentally my namesake,Rudy Gerrano.

Rudy G:Hey,whats up?

Rudy(Narrating):Now,his Caporegime,Andy "Fat Andy" Bevilaqua.

Andy:How you doin',buddy?

Rudy(Narrating):Now another Caporegime,Frankie Crea.

Frank:Hey,still got trouble?

Rudy(Narrating):His 2nd Consigliere,Michael Scalise.

Michael:Hey how you doin?

Rudy(Narrating):Now his 3rd Capo,Anthony "Huge Appetite Tony" Lombardi.

Anthony:Hey Vincent,I just took care of that thing for you.

Rudy(Narrating):And finally,his Underboss,who's also his relative,nephew to be more accurate.

Mark(grabs Rudy's wrist):Hey kiddo,what's up?And how are you doing?

Vincent:Ease up a little!Rudy,this is my nephew,Mark Lupisella.

Mark(Erases Rudy's hand):Ey,so he's your new blood,eh?

Vincent:Well,yeah..

Mark:No shit!Is he gonna be made like these 2 with you?

Vincent:Nah,he's Irish,now tell me how can an Irish be made?Nah,he's now a friend of mine excuse us,me and Rudy need some time else,scram!

* * *

**Vincent and Rudy head to Director's room,Rudy sees a wooden floor,a desk,2 chairs (1 for each side)and couple of plants around the room.**

Vincent:Sit,Rudy!

**Rudy sits**

Vincent:Now Rudy,tell me a little more about yourself,you know.

Rudy:Alright,as you know,I'm Rudy Sumeragi,and originally,I'm from Dublin,Ireland,and originally I intended to become a Pokemon Researcher.I've been competing in Scandinavian League last year.

Vincent:Ahh,pokemons,I see.Me and my family normally don't operate with them,we don't sell them,and especially we don't steal them,cause I gotta tell you,there are some fucks out there,called Team Rocket fucks are familiar to The Commission,even to Southern ass fucks like me,and trust me,we may don't do things with pokemon,but we'd never steal any,those guys are scum I tell you.

Rudy:Uhh,sure,yeah I ,eh..what's that?

Vincent:What's what?

Rudy:That Commission?

Vincent:Ohh,that? ...it's that Italian thing of ours,y' know?

Rudy:Uh?

Vincent:Look,you may be an Irish and not a full member,cause you can't and you will never be a full member of this borghata,because,only Italians can be inducted,you know?It's the Mafia, there are,or at least,there were 5 Families of Liberty City,that is,until Leone,Forelli and Sindacco zip bastards from Italy haven't settled in there and kicked us out,but of course,those fucks,the Messinas,have befriended Sindaccos and Leones and now as a result have a territory in Bedford Point,Staunton Island,goddamn Jon Gravelli of Gambetti Family,his family controls Portland Harbor,rest are god knows where,I'm here,at the south,living as kingpin and one of strongest men in here, you know,I did though,had the whole Liberty City under my thumb back in 1990,but,you know,I guess you can't hold something forever, no shit,I gotta admit,I've also been affiliated with one of those 3 Zips from Italy,the Forellis. Been working with them,as well as with their new allies,Russian Cyber Network,now they're,a criminal organization you don't wanna mess with.Nobody would want to mess with them,cause they 're very skilled hackers,and have very well established crew,they're all around the world literally,they're the strongest...

Rudy:You mean they're the strongest criminal organization in the world?

Vincent:Yeah,and wait a second,you told me that back in '97,you was involved with the Russian Mob in Russia,correct?Was you involved with these guys?

Rudy:Um..no,but I've been involved with Popyrodanov Street gang,who hired me to whack rival Vlyakutsk Gang's leader,Vladimir Boshkov. I did,I sneaked nearby his door and just shot him and ran.I was also tasked by Bulgarian Mob to kill Messina Family Made Kid,named Christopher Santirelli ,but that didn't go too well.

Vincent:Hold on a second,damn it,Rudy you sure hold a lot of interesting surprise history in Europe,eh?What?Chris's their made guy?

Rudy:Um..yup,I mean that's what I heard.I sneaked behind him with Molotov Cocktail to toss it on his head,but his girlfriend saw me and knocked me down and killed me.

Vincent:Hmm,your first contract,then that guy,then his girlfriend,and now you was killed?Wait,I think I believe in that,I heard that several pokemon can indeed revive people,y' know?And that girlfriend,you know who's she or what she look like?

Rudy:Um,is it important?

Vincent:They're under goddamn Messina Harvey Noto's wing,of course it is!Otherwise I'm just curious,you know.

Rudy:Oh..well...she has orange hair and...

Vincent:Stop right there!It's that fucking Misty girl I knew it.

Rudy:You know her?

Vincent:Heard that "my pal",Harvey Noto,now has a stepdaughter by the name of Misty,I got tipped off about that,y' know?I actually saw her in Sweeney General Hospital,the bitch got pretty fucking wounded,I saw...hahaha...that's what you deserve,Harvey!You greedy bitch bastard!Tell you what,that fuck,is more greedy than those 3 Zip Families combined.Me and my family peacefully have settled in there,but those fucks started to interfere and Messina and Harvey Noto,motherfucking scum on the planet,those guys stole off Seto Kaiba and Kaiba Coproration off me,they stole my DOMINO CITY JAPANESE CITY OUT OF ME,that FUCK THINKS HE'S SOME GODFATHER OR SOMETHING?MOTHERFUCKERS!!CHARLES "LUCKY" LUCIANO IS TURNING IN HIS GRAVE RIGHT NOW!

**Slams on the desk 3 times**

Rudy:Well...yeah...she is an indeed pain in the neck,and by the way,who's Charles Luciano?

Vincent:He established The Commission after killing that greedy fuck,Salvatore Maranzano,who wanted to become Godfather,the boss of bosses,well,Luciano liked more of subtle approach,him and his Jewish pal,Meyer Lansky,created this The Commission,in order to resolve disputes between the families.But the problem escalated when John Messina have striked my fronts in Domino City and then all the hell broke loose and us and Messinas are 2 very strong crime families,and are in war for over 27 years.Now The Commission tried to stop us but we're just too strong to control,so they had to just watch silently.

Rudy:Damn...speaking about that guy,he really is a thief.

Vincent:Well...I guess that's the Mafia for ,you said you killed a person before,eh?That means that you can handle a gun pretty well,eh?

Rudy:Well...either that...or it was probably just my luck..

**As Vincent steps out and was walking towards the door,he says;**

Vincent:Follow me kid,let's see how you can handle it.

Rudy(Narrating):Hmm,this life couldn't get any sweeter.

* * *

**Next scene shows Vincent and Rudy entering Vincent's pure black Sentinel with Rudy sitting right next to Vincent.**

Rudy:Wow,this your car?

Vincent:Yeah.

Rudy:Wow,so cool!

* * *

**Vincent starts up the car and drives all the way to his house in 7166 Hunnicut Rd;on the way,Rudy asks Vincent more about Mafia and his rivalry with Messina Family**

* * *

Rudy:So,you guys,mobsters,right?So,what it's like to live your life?

Vincent:To tell you the truth,it's all but not in Luciano times. Respect,peace and loyalty were valued,but now,seeing these fucks such as Harvey Noto...damn...

Rudy:Oh...so he's the one who started all the shitstorm on you guys?

Vincent:Yup,could be said, power hungry warlord.

Rudy:Soo,what is actually the Mafia?And can you explain me detail by detail on how you got in against Messinas?

Vincent:Alright,Mafia or Cosa Nostra is "that thing of ours" is secret society,meaning that no one else must know of its society of criminals working behind shadows and the key is staying very low profile,you know.

Rudy:But wait,everyone knows you around here and...

Vincent:They know me as "guy with connections",you know,not necesserily a Mafia type know,there goes the code of silence,or omerta,in means that basically you have to keep your mouth shut and refuse to reveal its existence to everyone,not even to the close ones.The punishment for it is death penalty,something that motivates us mobsters a lot to stay within rules

Rudy:But Harvey..

Vincent:Yes!But God watches and he does not forget and certainly won't forgive that bastard on it's judgement day,yeah,I've just "broke omerta" with you while revealing you who I really am,but that's why now you and me will become close allies.

**Rudy looks at Vincent curiously**

Vincent:You said that you got easily forced by Russian underworld to work for them,you also told me that you got knocked out by a wacko girlfriend of young made guy from Messina Borghata,have you thought that it's time for you to learn a little about self defense and to prevent from being pushed around like skag?

Rudy:Y..yeah..yup!That's why I'm coming there with you right now.

Vincent:Okay,I understand it with Russians,they're strong and indeed you shouldn't mess with them,but you must have guts against individuals such as Misty.A fucking wacko bitch,who the fuck she thinks she is,eh?Ever wondered?A spoiled bitch with greedy prick for a dad.

Rudy:Yeah,she has a lot of guts,fuck her!

Vincent:ALRIGHT YEAH!Messinas were indeed better when they were Bonnanos,but then again,that guy,Joseph Bonnano,wanted to eliminate several The Commission bosses,this includes me too believe it or not ,this whole Messina-Bonnano-Maranzano ancestry,I mean,Bonnano was Maranzano's close guy,so there you go.All of them wanted some kind of power,looks like that's in the roots or something...God damn it..

Rudy:Damn,what a bummer...can't maintain peace..

Vincent:It's impossible but it was possible while Luciano was alive,then I guess everything went to shit.

* * *

**Vincent and Rudy arrive to the location and immediately go to Vincent's yard;Vincent tosses his Beretta 92fs to Rudy**

Vincent:Now I want you to take shots at these 3 targets,let's work on your aim. READY ,AIM,FIRE!

**Rudy fires the gun and empties it on first target,mainly shoots on center;Vincent claps and says**

Vincent:A marksman!Perfection!Here,a clip,you must take out your empty clip and put this new filled one in it,you capiche?

**Rudy does what he's instructed to and fires shots on left side,shoots center,but kinda misses it,as he also shot a little in left and right of it**

Vincent:Okay,the result of this angle is understandable for youngster like you !

**Rudy empties a gun and puts new clip and shoots the target on his right;again,like with front one,shoots mainly on center**

Vincent:Great job,Rudy!Come on let's go outside,I know a guy who can supply you with weapons.

**Rudy tosses Vincent his gun and the 2 leave for the car,as they were going through Vincent's house,Rudy comments;**

Rudy:Hey,nice house!

Vincent:Well thank you,kid!

* * *

**The 2 enter the car and head to 3307 Noble Ave apartment building;on the way,they talk**

Vincent:Alright kid,I know a guy,now he supplies us all with weapons,every gangster,every criminal knows this guy in Dallas,believe time,he'll give you anything for free,but he'll tell you the price for the next time,see.

Rudy:Hell yeah!Haahahahaha!

Vincent:Hey there,hahaha!The importance is not to get too high up in the ass for this life,I mean,this is exactly of what should happen with Harvey Noto,back then,during Bonnanos time,at least there was some justice,cause high asses like Albert Anastasia got aired for their attitude.Long story,I don't wanna talk about it,the guy does not belong to neither us or Messinas,he was leader of Anastasia Family of what's now known as Gambetti Family,that's all.

Rudy:Wow...

Vincent:But see,if Harvey was acting like him back then,he'd get the same result,assassinated somewhere,you know.

* * *

**The 2 arrive to the parking lot and as they exit the vehicle,they walk to the entrance**

Vincent:Now kid,see,with this guy,he don't like being seen going to his basement,I'll send him a message like this,and he'll notify me when he already is in the basement,he'll leave it unlocked when he's in so we just walk in there ;

**Vincent then types to guy,his name's Marshall Johnston**

_Hey,Marshall,it's me,Vincent.  
I'm here outside with my protege,  
we're here for some weapons  
to strap my kid up,okay?_

Vincent:Here, there you all we need to do is to wait him to come downstairs,to his basement,and to give us an okay.

Rudy:Great!How long will take him?

Vincent:Um...that shouldn't be your concern,he 's on the 2nd floor,see,he does not do business inside of his apartment,but instead,you have to wait him all the way down,yeah,it's a slow process but what can you do about it,y' know.

* * *

**Now it shows a scene of Marshall walking downstairs all the way to his is African American who wears red coat with gray pants and white shoes and is bald,also has a scar on his right unlocks his basement door and heads in.**

* * *

**Now with Rudy and Vincent**

Rudy:God-damn it,y' know,but still how long will take him?

Vincent:Wait kid...

**Message pops up,beep...**

_Hey,Vincent!I just arrived to the basement.Let your protege in,friend!Let's see him._

Vincent:Sweet!Hey listen,he wants to see you,kid..let's head inside.

**Rudy and Vincent take a walk all the way to the basement  
They arrived**

Marshall:Ahoy,Vincent!

Vincent:Whassup,Marshall!My good friend!

Marshall:Ssup?This your new protege?Yo',what's your name,kid?

Rudy:My name's Rudy Sumeragi.

Marshall:Yo,ssup,Rudy,huh?Rolling up in the Lupisella's crew,eh?

Vincent:Hahah,Marshall maybe deals with every other criminal scum in the city,but he's my close friend,if I want a discount,he'd give it to me hahah,wouldn't you?

Marshall:That's what friends are for,hahaha!

Vincent:Great!Actually,give this kid a free gun.He 's new guy!Irish,so he can't be brought in but I see a potential in him,see?

Marshall:Ahh sure thing!Pick what ya like!

Rudy:Um..ahhh,just give me a Pistola,friendo!

Marshall:Ohoho,look at this wiseguy,hold up-

**Marshall tosses Rudy a Glock 17 from his desk as well as 4 clips.**

Marshall:You take all these,as a good starter for you,hide the gun between your pants and store those little clips somewhere,haha,might store them in your pants too!

Rudy:Hahahahah!

**Rudy holstered his gun and put the clips in his pocket**

Vincent:Hey,thanks Marshall,honestly!

Marshall:Yeah,sure thing,Vincenzo!Next time he comes in here,we'll talk about the prices of these babies,he better bring some dough,I got here everything from Pistol,to hard rifles to throwables,man!He learnt how I do business ,give me your number and I'll give you mine.

Rudy:Alright,dial this;462-555-0100

Marshall:K,you dial this;1-800-546-3180

**Both save each others numbers**

Vincent:Yeah,that's nice,Marshall!A'ight,we gotta go!

**Vincent and Rudy leave**

* * *

**Now Rudy and Vincent again are seen outside and enter Vincent's car and tune it up,this time,Rudy sits behind Vincent;Vincent starts driving to Peter Piper Park(Peter Pan Park)**

Vincent:Listen,kid!It's time for your first,sorry,for your second contract I mean.I didn't want to tell you this in front of him,you know,that guy works for everyone and you should never trust those "neutral" type of guys, neither I wanted to tell you this on outside,you know,everyone could be listening,even if there's no one literally,you have to be careful with this thing when you're running it,remember,staying low profile as know,I had an Irish,well,2 Irish guys and one of them couldn't catch up with the rules ,back then,we didn't do drugs,and one of them fell out from the rule and started dealing it,you know,dealing drugs can get you heavy sentences here in US and can easily turn a wiseguy into pussy,sorry I mean,federal witness.He's named Henry Hall,used to work for my now deceased Capo,Paul Vario.

Rudy:Damn,hope I don't finish like him.

Vincent:You stick to my teachings and you won't.I got your back, you got mine's.

Rudy:Right!

Vincent:There's a movie about Vario and his crew,named Badfellas. I do deal in drugs now,because,why not. I got strong ties to the police,I can easily bail people out and doing business with these inbred rednecks is super those guys will sell out their mother for meth,fucking people mistake my guys as racists,because of these guys,giving a pretty bad name to us,still,they're good for profit,gonna give you any price,just name it,THE METH is what they want ,now to the point..

Rudy:Yeah,you still didn't instruct me on what I should do.

Vincent:Listen, you gotta take a junkie out.

Rudy:A redneck?

Vincent:No,this time it's my motherfucking guy.He's skimming on profits and is constantly on the move.My guys last spotted him in Peter Piper Park.Hisname's Bruno Caracappa ,maybe that's not important too much to you,it's just a fucking guy you gotta take out.I'll come with you on this run,you lay his ass in the air,you quickly run to my vehicle and we're leaving. Guys have spotted him in that park today,he's been moving in locations,now there are 2 options:This guy might flip soon,which is,if they get us on drug charges,we're done for,I mean we're dealing meth,crack,every other shit,now this is the first possibility,and it's scary when you think about it, second is that the northwestern Dallas is controlled by Red Stallionz gang,their leader owes me money and they turned enemies and he might defect to them,you just lay the guy out,I'll give you $500 on this run.

* * *

**Now it shows Willard running to his 2430 Marfa Ave house when suddenly,a black Corridor(Ford Tempo)pulls over to his house;guy sounds a horn**

Willard:Oh I see!It's my call,finally!

**Willard enters rear right passenger**

Alphonse:Here,take this!

**Alphonse tosses Willard his Glock 17**

Willard:Hmm,sweet!

**Alphonse reverses the gear and heads to Little Chucky's restaurant near E Ledbedder Dr road**

Alphonse:Now listen kid,I'm Alphonse D' Amico,Soldato in Lupisella Crime Mafia Family enlisted me to contact you soon,says he sees potential in you.

Willard:Heheh,call me Willard the Valerio,my Italian name.

Alphonse:My fucking God,please don't...Listen,Vincent enlisted you especially for this job,saying that using your violence for this is ideal ,we're heading to Little Chucky's in E Ledbedder Dr,motherfucker's falling out in payments and Vincent 's patience have ran out,y' know?Use this...use your violence on the fucking fag.

Willard:Ah shit,intimidation's my second name,y' know?

Alphonse(annoyed):Glad to hear it.

* * *

**Now the scene shows of the 2 already pulling by his restaurant and getting out of the car,then the 2 head in the restaurant,on their luck,it was empty,except the owner,who was behind the counter,he sees the 2 and recognizes Alphonse**

Owner:Oh shit-

Willard(walks fast to the door which leads to behind the counter):Oh that's right, you piece of shit, don't you dare run off to anywhere.

**Willard comes to the guy and punches him in the face and makes him fall down**

Willard:Hey,motherfucker!You're little late on your payments,dude!That ain't gonna work 'round here,get it?

Chuck:Ahh,ahhh,I was trying to and I...

Alphonse:And now you'll try a little harder,we're doubling the price; you're paying $2000 this time, no funny business,and don't you dare try to run off your little vagina mouth to the police,we got them on our side,you piece of you go,we'll find you!This is south,we got power here!Come on,let's get outta here.

**Alphonse and Willard get out of the restaurant and head back to the car**

Alphonse:You know,you're perfect for this role,see?Here's your $500.

Willard:Well,thank you.

Alphonse:Now listen,kid.I'm gonna teach you how to properly break in and steal a vehicle,and not very loud like breaking the glass or anything.

**Alphonse tunes up the car**

* * *

**Now it shows a scene of Vincent and Rudy pulling up to Peter Piper Park**

Vincent:Alright,this is it, it's the guy over there.(camera zooms into Bruno)Shit,looks like he's moving out. You gotta ice him and you gotta ice him now!Come on,go get him!

**Rudy quickly gets out of the car,and sneaks to Bruno,who stopped in the woods,he yells**

Rudy:Hey,Bruno!

**Shocked Bruno expands his eyes only to see Rudy quickly pulling out his Glock 17 and shooting Bruno then runs to Vincent's vehicle and both leave**

Rudy:Alright,Vinnie,I did it!I shot him right in his face.

Vincent:Awesome job, please,at least call me Vincenzo next are your $500,you earned them.

Rudy:Thanks,Vincent.

Vincent:And yeah,where do you live,kid?

Rudy:Waldorf Drive.

Vincent:Shit,that's in Northwest,that's Red Stallionz territory,nah,you need to be somewhere more secure,I'm taking you to 2509 Martin Luther King Junior in South Boulevard,I own a house there,thought I could give it to ya.

Rudy:Yeah,but all my research stuff...

Vincent:Shit,I'll get my guys to get it to you,right now,we cannot hang around here for much longer,this is Red Stallionz territory and they gonna get us,they head the gunshot.

Rudy:Shit..

Vincent:Don't worry though,for a day or 2,we'll get your stuff.

**Now it shows Vincent and Rudy pulling to the garden of the house and exit the vehicle**

Vincent:Now listen, here is your garage,you jack the vehicles you can store them here,I'll show you tomorrow though how to snatch one ,but now,its house tour time.

* * *

**Vincent and Rudy enter the house and Vincent starts explaining**

Vincent:Alright,to my left here,is the kitchen.I take it you know how to cook and take care for yourself in here.

Rudy:Yeah,don't worry,Vincenzo,ahaha!Wow,looks nice!

Vincent:Alright,let me explain you the rest.

**Both are walking to in front of the stairs**

Vincent:Now Rudy,there's the bathroom.

**Both start walking upstairs**

Vincent:Now there are 2 bedrooms you know.

**Rudy checks the one on right first**

Rudy:Wow,hey this looks awesome!

Vincent:Yeah,hey,let's check out the next room,eh?

**Now they check the other one**

Rudy:Wow,so fucking cool!So a fucking paradise to me here,eh?

Vincent:Yup!You're my friend now,and I gotta start you up here,see?

Rudy:Uh-huh,yup!

Vincent:Now this was a nice little adventure us 2 had,but now I gotta go!Take a rest here for a while,relax,you yeah,here's my phone number;1-800-500-2466

Rudy:Alright,wait just a sec...got it!

Vincent:Great!I gotta go kid!See you!Take care kid!

Rudy:You take care too,Vincent!(waves happily at him)

* * *

**Klack Or Get Klacked by Strong Arm Steady plays during the ending credits**


	2. Luck Of The Irishkid-Episode#2-Crime And Punishment

**20:00;Willard walks down to Rudy’s old home in Waldorf Drive and starts knocking on Rudy’s door**  
Willard:Come on,Rudy!I know you live here,come on out,I wanna hang out with you…Jesus...man,is he there or something?  
 **Leans to the windows to see**  
Willard:Nah,this house looks empty.  
 **Meanwhile it shows a member of the Red Stallionz gang who control the Northwest Dallas peaking around Willard’s new and well modified yellow Clover car.Willard turns around and sees a stranger looking around his car,he pulls out a gun and says;**  
Willard:HEY YOU!Yeah,I’m talking TO YOU!Now what the fuck are you doing nearby my car!?Get lost now!  
RS Member#1:Yo,chill out,playa!I just wanna check your ride,homez! It’s very fucking awesome if you ask me!  
Willard:Oh yeah? (puts the gun down and holsters it)Oh yeah it is..Sorry…  
RS Member#1:Nah,don’t worry about it!Hey,can you give me a ride to my sister’s?  
Willard:Oh yeah,sure,hop in!  
RS Member#1(While entering the vehicle/in his head):Great,now once this fool turns his head to ignition switch he’s done for...cause I’ll blow his brains out and steal this rodd!  
 **The 2 enter and just by the plan,Willard turns his head to face the ignition switch so he could push his key in;once he sets the key,Red Stallionz gangster puts his Glock 17 to Willard’s head but Willard quickly moves away from the barrel and moves pistol away from him,then quickly grabs the gangster’s hand and navigates the gun right to his head and pulls the trigger,killing the gangster;Willard quickly turns on the car and runs away and dials Alphonse**  
Willard:Shit,Big Al,big shit!  
Alphonse:Why?What’s up?  
Willard:I’ve killed a guy,Al!  
Alphonse:So what?You don’t know where to hide the body,eh?  
Willard:I was trying to contact Rudy,I visited his old house but he isn’t there.  
Alphonse:What?His old house is on Waldorf Drive!Shit,Willard,that’s Red Stallionz territory!They’ve probably heard the gunshot.  
Now it shows Pink-White Perennial slowly heading after Willard’s Clover and it reveals that the drivers are Red Stallionz gangbangers(they usually wear red bandanas like real life Bloods gang)  
Willard:Ah,shit!What now?  
 **Now Perennial crashes on Clover and gangster who’s on Front Passenger seat pulls out his MAC-10 and starts shooting at Willard**  
Willard:Ah,shit!  
Alphonse:Willy,what’s the matter?  
Willard:I think those fucks are onto me!They just slammed their car onto mine and started shooting!  
Alphonse:FANGOOL!Fuck!Lose the heat then meet me outside of town in south nearby Beckett   
Road,you’ll see my black car,kiddo!  
Willard:Alright!I’ll see you there!

* * *

 **Now Willard tries to evade the bastards that are onto him,however,they shoot his back tires,he eventually though have lost them for a while but ended up crashing his Clover on a tree on Marshall Lane.**  
Willard:Shit,ah fuck!Great!Now my car’s destroyed!Alright,I realize I’m not gonna be left alone until I drop these cocksuckers so I’ll just leave the car here and go hiding!  
 **Willard exits his Clover and hides behind trees near Marshall Ln road;meanwhile,2 Red Stallionz gangsters arrive and see a crashed Clover,as they exit their Perennial,the 2 exchange a dialogue**  
RS#2(from the driving seat):Alright,look,I’ll go check up the trees on my left you check the ones on the right.  
RS#3:Got it!  
 **The 2 split and search for Willard,RS#3 leans near the bridge and looks at the river**  
RS#3:Nah,there’s no way he headed there.  
Willard:Alright,I see him.  
 **Willard leans from the trees and shoots Red Stallionz gangster 3 times with his Glock 17.He quickly gets back on the road,where he shoots the second gangster.His shooting and the fact that he searched the first gangster he shot is spotted by civilian driving Dark Blue Kuruma,who immediately called the police about the events.As he searched the first one and took his MAC-10 and 3 ammo clips from the body,he went to the second one,though as soon as he was about to search the second one,he heard police sirens.2 Police cars arrived and he aimed his MAC-10 at them.**  
Police Officer#1:This is DCPD!Hands in the air!  
Police Officer#2:You’ve been spotted participating in the shootout on this road,as well as possessing an illegal full automatic firearm!Do not resist and come with us!Use of force will be used if necessary.  
 **Now this is the moment where Willy didn’t know what to do.He feared the fact that there are 4 police officers right in front of him,and that they all aimed their Glock 17’s at him,he thought that if she shoots the first 2,the second 2 will gun him down.He dropped his gun and surrendered and police took him to their car,Willard was arrested.**

* * *

 **And now it shows Alphonse trying to call Willard to reach him**  
Alphonse(while dialing):Oh come on,kid!Where are you?  
Alphonse(While ringing):Oh come on,don’t tell me they got you!  
 **On Al’s surprise,an unknown voice speaks instead;**  
Alphonse:Willy?.  
Policeman:Your guy’s arrested and he’s with us now!If you want,come to Dallas Police Department on E NW Highway to visit him,he’s just about to get interrogated for his crimes.  
Hangs up  
Alphonse:Oh shit!  
 **Alphonse tunes up his car and heads straight to Vincent’s bar.The scene immediately switches to his arrival and shows Vincent exiting the bar.Alphonse parks and exits his vehicle and tells his news to Vincent**  
Alphonse:Shit,Vincent!Guy’s got pinched,fuck!  
Vincent:Guy’s got pinched?About who you’re talking about?  
Alphonse:It’s that fucking kid,Willy!  
Vincent:WHAT THE FUCK!?Damn it!Jesus!What the fuck are we gonna do now?Well,what happened to him anyways?  
Alphonse:He said to me that he searched for Rudy,he somehow knows where he lived,but what he didn’t know is that HE LIVED,Rudy changed the location.  
Vincent:Oh my fucking God!You know,there are always 2 possibilities about this,y’know?The first one,he got abducted by Red Stallionz there and the second one is that he really is arrested,and I saw the kid how he was intimidated by me during our first meet,what the fuck you think he’s gonna do now that he’s pinched?That’s right!He’ll snitch on us all!  
Alphonse:Calm down,Vinnie!He does not have much information about us,he is new for god sakes!  
Vincent:He already knows that I’m a mob boss and that you work for me.You 2 also did a little extortion racket on that poor Chuck guy who’s holding out on his payments.Well guess what?I handled TO YOU the responsibility of the kid.Now if he flips,I’m gonna whack him,and I’m gonna WHACK YOU!  
Alphonse:But hey,what can I do?Don’t worry,Will’s not like that…  
Vincent:Oh yeah,damn right he isn’t,MY FUCKING ASS!And I don’t know,think of something,Al’,I’ll be in touch.  
 **Angry Vincent gets back to the club.And now it shows a scene of Rudy being inside of his house in his living room on his couch with the lights on,half asleep.When he suddenly gets a call from Vincent.**  
Vincent:Hey,Rudy,can you believe it,your pal Willie suddenly got pinched!  
Rudy:What?  
Vincent:According from source from Alphonse,Willard was last seen in your street,I mean in the street of your former house I mean.He thought you still live there.Anyway,since your house is on northwest,which is Stallionz’ territory,I believe he might got pinched but not by the feds but by our rivals instead.So I’ve sent Alphonse to your current home,he’ll pick you up.I want you 2 to investigate Waldorf Drive and other streets above and beyond it.See if there are Red Stallionz chatting about their achievement.They’re classic street punks,they’re not like us,so they’ll chat about themselves in public don’t worry.  
Rudy:Yeah...alright,Vincent,I’ll wait for the guy.  
Vincent:Rudy,you sound like you’re gonna go asleep,listen,just do this quick job,investigate the turfs and that’s it!

* * *

 **Now with Willard at police station in interrogation room**  
Policeman:Your name?  
Willard:Willard.Willard Jones.  
Policeman:Willard Jones,you’ve been caught by an innocent bystander that you and 2 more people with red bandanas have been killing each other on Marshall Lane bridge.You’re also seen with MAC-10 full automatic weapon,that is illegal and banned in this country a long time ago.Do you understand?  
Willard:I was just collecting the gun from the dead member.  
Policeman:We understand that and the witness reported it as exactly as he saw the whole situation.He also saw you with Glock 17.Now my questions are;how old are you?Do you have a license for that weapon and I want your version of the story.  
Willard:Those 3 maniacs that attacked me…  
Policeman:Oh yeah,the witness also saw a body in your Clover vehicle..  
Willard:That’s what I just tried to say.Those 3 gangsters are members of the Red Stallionz gang and they’re mostly situated in Northwest Dallas and…  
Policeman:Oh and how do you know that?Are you involved in some gang,kid?And how is it that you got a hold of the Glock 17 weapon and that highly tuned up yellow Clover.  
Willard:Nope and nope.I’m 16 years old and I admit I don’t have gun license and I’ve...stole the car from one of those guys but still,those guys in this situation attacked me first just now,I had to defend myself.And no I’m not affiliated with any gang,I’m just doing some side activities beside my high school life.  
Policeman:Hmm,I see.Where are your parents,kid?  
Willard:They’re dead.Why you think I’m doing all this,since there’s no one to take care of me.  
Policeman:Hmm I see.Alright,for unlawfully possessing a Glock 17 and stealing a vehicle,let’s see,10 days in jail,but then you’ll have to get a job.Just to prove that you aren’t in gang.  
Willard:Great!What job we’re talking about?  
Policeman:We still have to decide about that yet.

* * *

 **Now it shows Alphonse pulling up to Rudy’s home and sounding a horn.Rudy,who stood already outside of his house just entered Al’s Black Corridor on Front Passenger seat.**  
Alphonse:Alright,let’s roll!  
Alphonse drives his car all the way to Rudy’s old house in Waldorf Drive,on the way;  
Alhponse:Listen,Rudy!There are 2 options for this.First,he got pinched by Red Stallionz and second is that he got pinched by the feds.Now I got a call from someone telling me that he’s policeman and that Willard is arrested,we don’t know that if it’s real cop or someone from Red Stallionz trying to trick us.  
Rudy:What would Red Stallionz have to do with Willy?  
Alphonse:A Red Stallionz member attacked him there on your turf,he shot him and escaped and meanwhile he was chased by more of them,so there you go.  
Rudy:Ohh…  
Alphonse:But now if he’s honestly arrested and he snitches,oh my God,oh my,Vincent said that I’m gonna be personally responsible and that he’ll have me killed and…  
Rudy:Calm down!Don’t worry!I know that he won’t.I know my Willy,he wouldn’t snitch.  
Alphonse:Oh yeah?  
Rudy:Trust me,I know him my whole life,I mean,he’s been bullying me ever since I got here hahahaha.I know he ain’t like that,so don’t worry.  
Alphonse:Damn it,I sure as hell hope so.

* * *

 **Now it shows a scene of Alphonse and Rudy pulling up to Rudy’s former house**  
Rudy:Alright,Al’,I’ll go look for the gangsters,meanwhile,here are the keys to my old house;now while we’re here,can you please,they’re in my bedroom,all my research and my pokemon there too,can you get them?  
Alphonse:Oh I get it!Sure thing!Meanwhile,you go look for the bastards.  
 **Rudy and Al exit Corridor and head to their tasks.Now it shows Rudy walking down the street and he notices that it’s very dark and that there’s no one in the street,besides lights being turned on inside of the houses**  
Rudy:Damn it,it’s so dark...and creepy in here...the only thing is that the lights are turned on...no cars..no peds..but,who else would wander all around the street at this night goddamn it.Off to find those gangsters now…

* * *

 **Now it shows a scene of Alphonse sitting on desk and opening a drawer and getting out Rudy’s pokeballs of it he also gets out several papers**  
Al:Alright,I get it.These are his pokemon and these are his research,that’s nice.Ahh,shame we don’t do anything with pokemon though,Vincent could learn something from this kid too,haha.  
 **Now it shows Alphonse leaving the house for a short while just to put Pokemon in his drawer in car,then gets back immediately to get the papers get the papers.Now it shows Rudy walking Vinecrest Drive,when he suddenly sees a fire behind 11th house from the left to right scale,he gets behind and peaks on the edge of the wall and sees 3 Red Stallionz gangsters barbecuing and chatting**  
RS#4:Man,mmm this gonna be a fun night,mmm I can feel it.  
RS#5(female):Yeah,it’s really fun barbecuing on night like this.You know,the peace,all alone,with no background noises and such.  
RS#6:Damn,it's still a little cold.Even with this fire.  
RS#5:Oh come on,give it a rest!Don’t be a baby!Besides,it’s almost over,so we’ll eat it soon.Maan I’m so hungry.  
Rudy(in his head):Damn,they really have females in this group?Damn,just look at her.She’s really...uhm,as my Willy would say,”hot”.Damn look at those boobs I could lay my head on them.  
 **Now it shows Al getting inside Corridor.He’s inside and wonder where Rudy is.**  
Alphonse:Oh come on,kid!How long does it take you to search everything...like…?  
 **As time passed,Al almost half asleeped,however,he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Rudy slamming the door once he got on rear right passenger seat**  
Alphonse:Hey Rudy,what the f-...  
Rudy:Nah I couldn’t dig anything,let’s search downer streets.Off to Vancouver Drive.  
Alphonse:Roger that.  
 **Al starts up the car and the 2 drive to the Vancouver Dr.On the way,Rudy fell a little asleep.When they arrived;**  
Alphonse:Alright,Rudy,I’ll...Hey,Rudy,are you fucking asleep?HELLO?  
Rudy:Y...yeah?  
Alphonse:Listen,I’ll stay here in the car,you go investigate a little fucking more.  
Rudy:Oh naah man,how about you help me out a little,Al?I mean,come on,you picked already everything up.Come on,you don’t have nothing to secure into your car anymore,up your ass and help me investigate,gee,why don’t you go to Royal Lane highway,you know,start from there?  
Alphonse:Ahh shit,you got me here,kid!

* * *

 **Now it cuts to police station where it shows Willard being again brought to interrogation room**  
Policeman:We’re interested in one of your contacts.The one that called just when you was arrested.Alphonse D’Amico.  
Willard:What?He’s my uncle,that’s all.  
Policeman:Hold on,you said you ain’t got no family but…  
Willard:Ahh he’s my not close uncle,I don’t see him much.  
Policeman:Does he work with you?  
Willard:Nah,he just asked me how I am,I was at his place yesterday.  
Policeman:Is your uncle involved in Italian-American organized crime,known as Mafia?  
Willard:No,he’s not,he just sometimes takes care of me but rarely,I hardly get in contact with him.But figuring that I should get close,can at least call him and tell him that I’m fine?  
Policeman:Yeah,sure.Here’s your phone.  
 **Now it shows a scene of D’Amico being on Royal Lane when he suddenly receives a call from Willard**  
Willard:Hey,uncle,it’s me,Willard.Can you believe it,I’m arrested.And now they're gonna hold me up in jail for 10 days and then I’ll get released on parole.  
Alphonse:Hmm,parole you say?Alright,that’s not too bad.  
Willard:Figured out we should get close,you could help me and all,so that’s why I called you.  
Alphonse:Yeah,you're a good kid.Alright,see you soon then.  
 **Now it shows happy Alphonse running back to his car.He entered it and waited for Rudy.Rudy arrived and sat in the front passenger seat.**  
Rudy:Ahh,shit,I couldn’t find anything…  
Alphonse:Nah,you don’t need to,there’s a change of plan apparently.  
Rudy:What?  
Alphonse:Willard IS IN FACT in jail.He’d get released for 10 days on parole job,I dunno what he’ll do on that job,I didn’t ask.  
Rudy:Yes!Hey,drive me back to the house,otherwise I’ll fall asleep here in your seat.  
Alphonse:Well let’s get on with the music then.  
 **Al starts the car and now it shows the scene of Al dropping Rudy off to his house**  
Al:Here you go,kid.  
Rudy:Thanks.

* * *

 **Rudy gets out and enters his house while Alphonse drives off.Now it switches to next scene of Rudy and Al being in Vincent’s Office with Vincent in his club**  
Vincent:Hmm...so,he is, in fact in jail?  
Alphonse:Yeah,at least he ain’t kidnapped,hey I’ll go get us drinks.  
Vincent:Yeah,sure pal!  
 **Al leaves**  
Vincent:Hmm,so,Rudy,he’s gonna get 10 days and then get released on parole?  
Rudy:Yeah.Told ya my buddy Willard is tight.  
Vincent:Ohh is that so?  
Rudy:Huh?  
Vincent:See,he only got 10 days and parole job after this “stunt” he pulled.Now imagine if he’d get 10 years in federal prison instead of 10 days in jail.What his reaction would then be,huh?Would he rat or…?  
Rudy:Nah,I’m sure my buddy Willy wouldn’t rat.But then again,we possibly don’t know.  
Vincent:Yeah,see,that’s how you get fucking federal informants on your bag,Rudy.Besides,federal prison and jail are way different.In prison,he’d meet lots of other dangerous criminals for his kind.They’d ruin his mental state there I guess.Gee,I can’t even imagine what they’d do to him there.Trust me,I was in maximum protected federal building after my borghata fell down in Domino City in Japan in 1990.But still,I have managed to escape.Not because of some dangerous criminals,nah,you know,I just wanted freedom and want to revenge and believe me,revenge I will,on Harvey Noto and his whole fucking Messina borghata.  
 **Al comes inside with 2 drinks and asks Rudy for favor**  
Alphonse:Hey,Rudy!I need you to do me a favor,first!  
Rudy:Sure,Al’,what’s it about?  
Alphonse:One of my girls needs a ride,says that she wants someone from the club to drive her here exclusively and..  
Vincent:And where in your right mind did you think that Rudy could do such thing?  
Alphonse:Oh I thought that you said that you’re gonna teach him how to drive and…  
Vincent:”Oh I thought I thought,Vincent” fine,Rudy,let’s go,your girl can wait for a while.  
Vincent and Rudy exit the club and head to Vincent’s black Sentinel.The 2 drive to Jackson’s house to steal his Silver Infernus for Rudy;on the way  
Vincent:Alright,Rude,today we’re going for your vehicle,and I have found my favorite top donator candidate.  
Rudy:Um...I’m not sure I followed you just now.  
Vincent:Listen,there’s a kid,now I really like that kid,but he pissed me off.He owes me money for months,and I’ve delayed and delayed the date of paying back,but damn it,I can’t hold it anymore.So recently,family bought that kid an Infernus,therefore I thought of repossessing it to you.All we need to do is to respray it and change license plate numbers,and you’re all set.Of course,I need to teach you how to break into one and how to activate it from the inside.Now there are numerous methods,but here I’ll teach you this simplest one-picklocking. There are other methods,but you’ll learn them during your crime time.  
Rudy:WOAH...my first car…

* * *

 **Now it shows Rudy and Vincent pulling up to 10644 Aledo Drive to overlook the Silver Infernus.Vincent though,parks his car to the house opposite of the house where car is parked.**  
Vincent:Here,Rudy,take this.  
Rudy:What’s this?  
Vincent:It's a tool for lockpicking.Now come on and follow me,and don’t worry,I’ll watch if any other witness or bent cop comes in our way.  
Vincent and Rudy exit their car and sneak to the silver Infernus.  
Vincent:Alright,push the tool into that lock switch.  
Rudy pushes the tool into the switch  
Vinny:Alright,now you must yank it,until you hear the sound that the car is completely unlocked.It can be a little tricky,but with few tries,you should succeed.Try it,I’ll watch over.  
 **Rudy tries to lock pick the switch,however,Vincent spots local civilian driving his Bronze Landstalker and he and Rudy quickly hide themselves behind the car**  
Vincent:Quick,Rudy,behind the car!Fuck it leave the tool there!  
 **Civilian passes by but sees nothing;the 2 come back to the lock**  
Vincent:Fuck it!I’ll open it for you,at least you got some knowledge on how to use these things.  
 **Vincent quickly lock picks it and breaks in,Rudy gets in front passenger seat.**  
Vincent:Alright,kid.Now to teach ya how to tune up this baby.  
 **Vincent pulls out wires out of the wheel and starts doing tricks with them in order to tune up the car.The car starts.Wrooom.**  
Rudy:AWESOME!  
Vincent:Yeah!Let’s get the hell outta here now!  
 **Vincent and Rudy quickly leave the scene and head to the Car Modifying Shop in Yorkmont Circle.**  
Vincent:Alright,now to take this car to my guy in Yorkmont Circle.He’ll respray it and add a new license plate,engine,etc.Everything you need to avoid further heat.  
Rudy:Wow,you guys surely have a lot of your fronts,I mean,you got the guys everywhere in this town.  
Vincent:Yeah,pretty much everywhere.Even in parts where you don’t expect us to be.See,our club is on Northwest,and that’s Red Stallionz’ territory.Hell,at least we can monitor them,see if their leader will make any move or not.And besides,this guy,just like the gun guy,works for everyone,but is reliable and keeps his mouth shut.The thing is that both also don’t work with any fed so those guys are legit.  
Rudy:Yeah,but how are you so comfy with trusting those guys,if they supply other gangs in the city too?  
Vincent:Hell they can supply whoever they want,no one messes with Lupisella Crime Family in Dallas that’s for sure.

* * *

 **Now it shows a scene of pulling up just to the garage.Vincent sounds a horn,a garage door opens and it shows a man(owner) waving his hand and telling them to park their car in.Vincent and Rudy park and leave the car.**  
Mitch(The owner):Hello,Vincenzo!  
Vincent:Hello,Mitch.Hey listen,this kid here’s my protege,his name’s Rudy and we’re here just so you can modify our little ride here for the guy,y’know?  
Mitch:Oh no shit!You already taught the kid how to drive?  
Vincent:On our way here,yeah.Don’t worry,he’ll get used to it,gonna become his morning routine.  
Mitch:Hmm,alright.That’s nice.Just gimmie some time,like 10 minutes or moreso and this thing’s gonna be ready good thing to go!

* * *

 **Vincent and Rudy exit the garage and start walking around the circle**  
Rudy:Damn it,now the only boring part is that we have to wait.  
Vincent:Yeah.  
Rudy:Hmmm...well I can start a conversation.Don’t wanna bother you with this one,Vincent,but err,how are you gonna sort your problem out with Messinas?How you gonna strike them back?  
Vincent:I dunno,but mark my words on my grave,I’m gonna get my revenge on Harvey Noto and all under his borghata for humiliating me,stealing from me,also gonna get my revenge on other families that supported that retard,the Gambetti and Pavano Families,I already got Ancelottis on my side,so that’s good.Not to mention the Forellis and Chicago Outfit,but see since the death of my recent Russian ally and Russian Cyber Network front leader,Sergei Milanov,I don’t know how Forellis are doing now,they’re one of the biggest and strongest crime families on East Coast though,but still.  
Rudy:Yeah I get it.So what about that girl,Vincent?What about Misty?  
Vincent:She’s Harvey Noto’s stepdaughter and you’re right,I’m planning to have a little play with her.I mean I saw her at Sweeney General Hospital,got tipped off from Ruskies,that crazy stubborn fucking bitch.  
Rudy:Oh yeah,she’s got an attitude.  
Vincent:An attitude I wanna smack her fucking mouth with my elbow.Fucking bitch!  
Rudy:Oh yeah,who the hell she thinks she is?!Vincent,if you want my help,I’ll help you.I’m sick and tired of fucks like her.Knocked me down,eh!?  
Vincent:Thank you,Rudy,I know I can count on you.But everything in its time.When I get a hold of everything,I’ll tell you when we’re making a move on her.Gonna have a little play with Harvey Noto’s daughter you know,just to frighten up Messinas a little.I know how Harvey’s overprotective over her.Anyway,my car’s still on that street.I’ll call D’Amico to come pick it up.  
 **Dials Alphonse**  
Vincent:Hey,Al’.It’s me,Vincenzo!  
Alphonse:Vincent,hey!  
Vincent:Listen,can you come over to Aledo Drive?My car’s there.I left it when I was stealing a car for Rudy.A Silver Infernus,a fucking gold mine.  
Alphonse:Yeah,but um...do you like have keys?  
Vincent:Keys are with me,dumbass!Just break into the car,don’t worry.  
Alphonse:(sigh)Alright,alright!I’ll come.  
Vincent:Great,bring it to Yorkmont Circle,me and Rudy will wait you there.  
 **Hangs up**  
Vincent:Al’ will come here soon!  
 **As Mitch have finished with the vehicle,he gets out of the garage and have modified the car with extra spoiler,with yellow wheels and with Blue-Yellow paintjob.He sounds horn and gets out of the car.**  
Mitch:A-hoy!The car’s ready to bounce!  
Vincent and Rudy approach Mitch and Vincent pays him $4000.  
Vincent:Alright,that’s the great job!MmM,I like the paintjob.You like it too,Rudy?I mean it’s your car..  
Rudy:Yeah,it’s awesome!  
Mitch:Ah that’s great!Hope you have fun!  
Vincent:Yeah,alright,you’re done here.  
Mitch:If you need me,you know where always you can find me,haha.  
 **Mitch comes back to his shop and Al comes back with Vincent’s Black Sentinel,and does parkour,then gets out.**  
Alphonse:Big shit,Vincent!  
Vincent:Ohh,what’s now?  
Alphonse:Feds have been outside of the kid’s house.I saw a police car there and...think the youngie has squaled.  
Vincent:What?Impossible!He does not know anything about me!Well except that I’m the guy with the money and...who knows,maybe his family thinks skeptical of me if they know about me that is.  
Alphonse:So what should we do,Vince?  
Vincent:Ahhh,I probably shouldn’t say this,I mean,this gonna be a little hard for me,but...kill him.Aaah.  
Rudy:Are you sure,Vince?  
Vincent:We can’t risk any witness.Check if he’s in his house,do this quietly and discreetly.We do not want them to think that this is a mob related murder,you 2.  
Alphonse:Yeah,let’s get on this.Rudy,come with me,we’re outta here.  
 **Al and Rudy exit the bar and enter Rudy’s Infernus**  
Alhponse:Damn it,kid!You really know how to drive this?  
Rudy:Yup!I already have learned everything while my brother Vinyn was driving me here!Come on,let’s go!

* * *

 **Rudy starts the car and go to the kid’s house in 10644 Aledo Drive.On the way**  
Alphonse:Alright,Rudy,this is the plan.We gotta do this quietly and discretly.His family and media must not I repeat MUST NOT suspect that this is a Mafia related hit.Okay,Mafia does not even exist to this everyday society,capiche?  
Rudy:Yeah..  
Alphonse:So,this is what we gonna do,we’re go park the car,near house!I repeat,NEAR HOUSE,because;they must not see an Infernus especially this all tuned up and modified one outside of their house,they’re gonna suspect something.We’re gonna then head up to his house and inspect it a little.We’re gonna wait him to come outside,then,when he’s out of neighbourhood a little,I will shoot him at the back of his head,immediaetly then,we’re running the fuck outta there.  
Rudy:Alright,we’ll see if we can pull it.But what if he isn’t at the house yet?  
Alphonse:We’ll pull it and don’t get on my nerves with “what if” bad nerves already.

* * *

 **Now it shows the 2 pulling their Infernus a couple of blocks nearby Jackson’s house,the 2 exit the Infernus and walk all the way to Jackson’s house to see if someone’s in there.When they arrived,they waited for quick while,then Jackson got out and continued walking.The 2 then followed him and kept a distance.He walks all the way to the train tracks in Easton/Gus-Thomasson road where Alphonse pulls out his Glock 17 and executes Jackson who falls on the tracks.Rudy and Alphonse quickly run to where they left the Infernus(1621 Pat Drive),on the way;**  
Rudy:We did it!We did it!  
Alphonse:Yeah,yeah!Now shut up,kid!Come on,we gotta get the fuck outta here.  
 **It shows Rudy and Alphonse cinematically running through various house yards and street roads leading nearby to their car;they enter the club and Rudy starts it up and reverses,heads straight to the club**  
Al:Great,kid!Now drive me back to the club!  
Rudy:It’s where I was planning on going anyway.

* * *

 **Now it quickly shows Infernus pulling up to the club.Al and Rudy get out of the car and walk straight to Vincent’s Office.They enter it and Vincent greets them as they walk in and sit**  
Vince:Great,soldiers,you made it!Now tell me how’d it go?  
Alphonse:Well how you think how’d it go?We iced the prick!I  
Vincent:That’s good!You know,the less witnesses,the better.I assume you did it in quiet place,nobody’s gonna suspect nothing,am I right?  
Alphonse:Don’t worry,I iced him on train tracks.Gotta admit shoulda smash his head a little,people gonna believe that train did a slight damage with him.  
Vincent:Either that or they gonna think that someone dangerous is in the neighbourhood.A bum or someone from there already wanting his head.Nah,they can’t trace this back to us,there’s no way!You guys quickly ran,right?  
Rudy:Yeah,don’t worry!  
Vincent:Yeah,I already don’t.I already have things up from my sleeves for both the police and media in case things go boom!Anyway,hey Al’,I wanted to ask you this;how’d it go with Chuck and while you was proteging Willard?  
Alphonse:Yeah it went pretty smooth,Willard is a perfect intimidator.Chuck quickly revealed that it’s his accountant that’s skimming all the shit so that’s why he’s late on his payments.Poor guy.  
Vincent:An accountant?You know who he is,where does he live?You already dealt with that,Alphonse?  
Al:Ahh shit,I guess not.Shit I don’t even know where to start.  
Vincent:Go back to his restaurant and be more specific next time.  
Rudy:Hey,Al,while you’re there,I figured out that I could do you a favor finally with that girl then.  
Alphonse:Ahh sure,listen,Vinnie,can I use your car on this run?  
Vincent:Yeah sure,here you go the keys.  
Alphonse:Thanks!

* * *

 **Now it shows Al and Rudy outside of the club again**  
Alphonse:Alright,Rudy.My girl’s on 8728 Corner Drive,just sound a horn and you’ll pick her up,dog!  
Rudy:Yeah,hey thanks!And you do well on your bid!

* * *

 **Rudy and Al split up and go to their destinations.They enter the vehicles and now it cuts to the scene where Rudy pulls up to the girl’s house and sounds her a horn,girl walks out and gets in Rudy’s car with all challenging smirk.She has yellow hair and wears an orange bikini(a classic fing hookah).**  
Girl:Wow,you work for Big Al’?  
Rudy:Yup!I’m Rudy.What’s your name?  
Girl:Ella.You know how to drive this?  
Rudy:Know?Just watch this!  
Rudy reverses the gear and starts drifting on the way to the club  
Ella:Wow,nice drifting kid.How old are you?  
Rudy:I’m 6,thanks!  
Ella:Oh,so you’re from 1992?  
Rudy:Yup!  
Ella:Nice drifting for someone being six.  
Rudy:Heh-heh,thanks!I guess that’s what you can do at this age when you work for Alphonse!  
Ella:Hahah,yeah! You’re turning me on,Rudy,all this drifting.(she says that silently)  
Rudy:Huh?  
Ella:Um,nothing nothing,it’s just that...do you have a gun?  
Rudy:Yeah,sure,it’s with me here!  
Ella:So now you have 2 guns I guess.  
Rudy:Huh?2 guns?  
Ella:Ahh,you’ll get it,kid!Now drive and show me your best!

* * *

 **Anyway enough of this love affair these 2 looks like have towards each other and now it shows Big AL CAPONE I mean Alphonse D’Amico pulling up to Chucky’s Restaurant from the previous chapter and exits the car,then he enters his restaurant,that was full this time and owner looks very unpleasant seeing Alphonse walking up to his kitchen.When he walks in,he asks him;**  
Alphonse:Hey,you!You forgot to tell me,and we surely weren’t unfortunately asking,what’s the name of your accountant?Like where he lives,and how he looks and all?  
Chucky:Alright,the bastard’s name’s Raymond Kuklinski,a fucking Polack!He resides in Mongolia Hotel in Commerce Street in Downtown.Now how he looks like is that he has a green hair,wars glasses,wears a suit,a black suit with black tie and all that,he’s in his 60’s or 70’s.His hotel room is 414.  
Alphonse:Alright,alright,I see.Hey,thanks for the information there,you’re a good guy.We’ll teach that skimming sucker a lesson.  
Chuck:Just don’t kill him!  
Alphonse:Yeah don’t worry!We’re just gonna teach him not to steal anymore,especially not from you.

* * *

 **Now it shows Rudy and Ella pulling to the club**  
Ella:Who’d say I’d get this kind of service from Alphonse,he really now did surprised me with this?I should do this more often.It brings a lot of surprises.Anyway,kid,aaaah,hahahaha,here’s my number; 064-555-2100.What’s yours,kiddo?  
Rudy:Aaah-aah…  
Ella:There there,don’t be shy,kid..  
Rudy:462-555-0100..  
Ella:Super...call me sometimes…  
 **Ella gets out of the car with Rudy looking behind her all flatterend from his car and just waits for her to get inside.Then he soonly gets out of his car and heads straight to Vincent’s room.When he reaches Vincent’s door,he sees Caporegime Frankie Crea getting out of Vincent’s office.**  
Frankie:Oh hey,Rudy!  
Rudy:Hi,Frank!  
 **Frankie moves out and Rudy gets inside and while reaching for seat,Vincent asks;**  
Hey,Rudy,how you doing?You finally did that bid for Alphonse?  
Rudy:Yeah I did.  
Vincent:That’s great!Yo,here;$500.$250 for job well done,I’m paying this one and another $250 is for the car you just gained today.  
Rudy:Yeah I get it!Thanks,Vince!  
Vincent:Always at service for a young guy..  
 **Now Al’ shows up to the club**  
Alphonse:Hey,boss!  
Vincent:Hey,Alphonse!What you dug up?  
Alphonse:The skimmer’s name’s Raymond Kuklinski!The middle aged “businessman”,a fucking spine!  
Vincent:So,are you gonna deal with this scum?  
Alphonse:Yeah,sure,just give me time.  
Vincent:What time?  
Alphonse:A little time at the club,you know,I wanna have a rest a little,after stressful blow we had with that kid..  
Vincent:Ohh,yeah,I get it.The drinks are on me,gentleman,wanna have one?  
Rudy:Yeah,sure.  
Alphonse:Yeah,sure,bring them on!  
Vincent:Alright,come with me,Alphonse!  
 **Alphonse and Vincent now leave the office,Rudy puts his hand behind his head,and narrates with smiling**  
Rudy:Man,this life is getting more sweeter and sweeter,and it is just a beginning,wow!

* * *

**Don’t Be Afraid by Aaron Hall starts playing in the ending credits**


	3. Luck Of The Irishkid,Episode#3:Hmm,a mystery!

**22:00;Right now it shows Alphonse getting out of the club to reach his Corridor,however,unbeknowst to him,he was spied by 2 Red Stallionz gangsters who stole Blue Mule van and have waited him at the company's parking opposite of the club.**  
Ron:Hmm,that him?  
Frank:Yeah,a fat chub's reaching for his black car.That's definetly one of their high ranking guys,eh..  
Ron:Well,I guess there's one way for us to find out.We snatch him we see if he's got a weapon.  
Frank:Ron,this is south,everyone here's got a weapon,hell it's 2nd Ammendment stronghold,Ron.  
Ron:It doesn't matter,if this wop wears his Italian-American accent,he is in the Mob,that's for sure!Lupisella Mob,to be precise.  
 **Al starts the engine and exits the parking lot,heads for his left.**  
Frank:Alright,here he goes,let's follow him.  
 **Ron and Frank now follow Al,now he stops on the red light on his first intersection.**  
Frank:Damn,what are we gonna do with these chops in the back?(now shows 2 workers tied up,mumbling with their mouths gagged)  
Ron:...We're gonna take them when we take this fat fuck,what's the matter?  
Frank(now camera shows green light,and Al turns on his right,heading on Welch Road):Nothing,nothing.  
Frank:Alright here he goes.  
 **The 2 follow him**  
Frank:So,where am I ambushing him?  
Ron:Just ram him on the first intersection he stops at on this road,we quickly abduct this fat fuck.  
 **As Alphonse was nearing the intersection,the 2 ram their Mule van on Alphonse,turning his car for 90 degrees.Now it shows police car heading straight from Lyndon B Johnson Freeway bridge but now scene quickly switches to Ron opening front passenger car door of Al's car and putting 2 shots to his hand,then Frank opens Al's door and kicks him out of the vehicle,he then shoots him several times in chest and legs**  
Frank:Alright,Ron.We're done!Let's take this fuck to his car.  
 **Ron rushes to Frank and says;**  
Ron:No chance,F!What are we gonna do with the poor saps in the van?  
Frank:Fuck it!Kill them then return to the car.  
 **While Frank loads Al's body to the trunk of his Corridor,Ron quickly opens the garage door of Mule,then heads to the back and shoots the 2 workers,the whole scene is spotted by nearby police,they turn sirens(weee-woooo).Both policeman step out of their car and aim their guns**  
Policeman#1:This is Dallas Police Department,hands in the air.  
 **Ron shoots both policemen and rushes to the car**  
Ron:Come on come on come on,let's get out of here!We're done!!  
 **Frank and Ron flee the scene**

* * *

 **At the club;Frankie Crea and Mark Lupisella are seen watching a hooker dancing**  
Mark:Woooaah!Lookin good,looking good!  
Frankie:Yeah,alright I gotta go.  
Mark:Woah,Franks,where you going,homie?You sure you don't wanna spend a little more time?  
Frankie:Woah,since when you became a tittie boy?  
 **Vincent walks behind the 2**  
Vincent:Hey,Frank.  
Frank:Hey,Vincent!  
Vincent:Excuse us,Mark,right now,me and Frank gotta talk.  
Mark:"Excuse us"?Well excuse me,but am I mirage over here?  
Vincent:Listen,Mark,this is none of your concern,you gotta scram now.  
Mark:OH,AND WHEN IS MY CONCERN THEN,VINCENT?  
Vincent:Excuse me,Frankie,can you wait in the car,please?I gotta do this chit chat,y' know..  
Frankie:Yeah sure,uhm,see you outside,boss..  
 **Frankie Leaves**  
Mark:So,when you're gonna throw stuff my way?It's because of that fucking kid isn't it,Vincent?All the suddenly he turned up here you treat him like a saint...  
Vincent:Yeah I wanna help him out,besides,I dunno if your low IQ brain of yours haven't figured this out yet,but yeah,I've never cared about you anyway.  
Mark:Fuck you!!Argh...  
Vincent:Arghhh,listen,Mark,relax.Take a chill pill,you seriously need to visit psychatric center,now I'm telling you this,honestly.  
Mark:Oh yeah?Put me in the quarantine,huh?  
Vincent:Honestly,Mark,I'm not gonna be able to sleep at night knowing you ain't there.  
Mark:Oh soo it's like in the old times when 2 of us got brought down,eh?Besides,you knew I'd always escape that's how I escaped one in New Domino City.  
Vincent:Listen...Mark...relax....just...just stay here at the club,you know,and don't think of doing any irrational shit,you know I see it in your eyes.Honestly,Mark you can't put a hit on me,all in this family support more me than you,so your idea of creating a civil war won't work.Now I just want you to stay here and relax I won't be long.  
Mark:Man what happened rolling with us 2 together?Huh?Where that time went,huh?  
Vincent:Listen,this is just a small favor for Rudy,it's nothing big,you should forget about it.Alright?This is not some big family issue and you should feel lucky that it ain't.You know,if there some shit breaks out,you and my other Consiglieres are here to discuss that.Besides,you may have low IQ,but your methods seem to work for business,I always been telling you that.  
Mark:Oh really?Well it didn't seem like that before.You know,in DOMINO CITY maybe.  
Vincent:Ahh before was before,Mark,it's the past.You know,I was reckless before,all because of how much intrigued me when Harvey Noto took the city from us,y'know?Come on,I've been treating you good lately,haven't I?My attitude have changed,Mark...  
Mark:Oh yeah,well that's why you've just "tossed" me over to Liberty City when you reclaimed Domino City in 1990.Hah wasn't been doing too good since you got soon taken down there,heheheheheeh!  
Vincent:Oh really?Well you should be the one then who was supposed to save Liberty City from being totally raided from the feds,Marky.Now excuse me,I don't have time for kid shows,I gotta go.

* * *

 **Vincent leaves;and now it shows Vincent exiting his club and closing his door,on the way to his car he comments;**  
Vincent:My pain in the neck low IQ nephew,Mark..  
Frank:Hey,Vincent,thank God you arrived,y'know,I couldn't get into your car,it's locked,and I don't wanna break into my boss's car.  
Vincent(now arriving and unlocking the vehicle):Hahah,you're really funny guy.  
 **Vincent unlocks the vehicle and 2 enter it**  
Frank:You took care of everything there?  
Vincent:Yeah,don't worry.He won't bother us from outside.My nephew Mark,he has low IQ,I just hope his IQ don't reach into minus,otherwise we're all fucked,believe me.Anyway,what I was wanting to ask you is that,look,you work in car theft business,and Rudy was too shy so I gotta ask instead..  
Frankie:Yeah,go on.  
Vincent:Would you induct him into car theft business too?Don't worry,I've taught him already how to break into vehicles,and he didn't do bad at driving,in fact,he drove pretty good on his first day.  
Frankie:Well if you vouch for him,no problem.That's right,this business pays out big.  
Vincent:Hey thanks,Frank.I knew I could count on you.  
Frankie:Well hey,how could I refuse the offer FROM MY BOSS?

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Rudy's house;he's sitting on couch and he's bored,watching TV**  
Rudy:Damn..I shoulda really call her,haha,but I'm too shy.Aaah fuck it!  
 **He dials her number;rings..**  
Ella:Hello?Who's this?  
Rudy:Yyo,Ella,it's me,Rudy.You gave me your number.  
Ella:Oh look who it is,hey Rudy,it's me,Ella.I'm just finished with my job,haha.  
Rudy:Wanna come over?  
Ella:Sure,and don't worry,I already packed a body armor for you.  
Rudy:Um..body armor?  
Ella:You'll see  
 **Hangs up**  
Rudy:Damn it,hah they sure have their pharses.

* * *

 **Anyway now it shows Ron and Frank delivering Alphonse to their leader,Benny,to 3461 Manana Drive.**  
Frank:Alright,I got this.You open the trunk when I give you a word.  
Ron:You got it.  
 **Frank leaves the vehicle and knocks on Benny's door**  
Frank:Yo!Open up!Benny,it's us!Frank and Ron!  
 **Benny opens the door**  
Benny:Aaah!It's you!What you got for me?  
 **As Frank's walking to the car trunk**  
Frank:A new body for our ransom ring!Yo,Ron!Open the trunk!  
 **Ron hits the button to open the trunk;trunk opens,Frank and Benny walk to the trunk,where they see wounded Alphonse**  
Frank:Wow,this guy's still coughing up his blood after all this.  
Benny:Hmhmhmhmm,I see.  
 **Ron walks up to the duo**  
Ron:We knocked it from Mafiosos this time.  
Benny:Lupisellas?I see.We got a pork from those junkies,I mean,see how huge he is,ahahahaha!  
Ron:It's a one huge fish,boss!  
Benny:You can feed the whole slum with it.Now,you 2,spread the word,I'll be out of town to our trusted allies,set some guys around my house to ambush the squad.  
Frank:The Lupisellas?  
Benny:When I tell them a word that we got their guy,they're gonna mad shit look for him.And they first are gonna check my house,they know where I live therefore it's too hot if I just keep him here.Nah nah,I'll get the word to my second in command,Nelson Nelly,he'll be in charge while I idle a while.We're gonna put a huge amount for him this includes his car too,we're gonna rob them big time.  
Ron:Hahah,a fucking Mafia,and we're gonna get away with it!!  
Benny:Either that,or their pig dies and his car gets turned into scrap metal!Now scram and spread the word!  
 **As Benny closes the trunk,Ron and Frank run away,Benny gets in the Corridor;dials Nelly**  
Benny:Nelly!Benny!Listen,I'm gonna be a little out of town,for a while.  
Nelly:Why?  
Benny:I got their guy,some fat swine.  
Nelly:From the Mafiosos?  
Benny:Yeah!Check this out,we're gonna knock them with this big time,oh yeah!So that's why you will look out for the gang while I'm out for a while.  
Nelly:Hope you know what you're doing.Knowing Vincent,he ain't just gonna sit tight and quiet.  
Benny:Don't question my decisions,Nelson,I know exactly where I am.If you need anything from my house it is unlocked for you.  
Nelson:Alright,good luck!  
Benny:Thanks.  
 **Hangs up**

* * *

 **And now it shows Ella arriving to Rudy's house via taxi**  
Ella:Alright,here's the fare.  
Taxi driver:Thanks!  
Ella(smiles):Thanks for the service.  
 **Ella exits the taxi and later enters Rudy's house.Rudy heards that someone has opened the door,so he pulls out his gun and slowly reaches to the hall,he pulls his gun but sees that it's Ella**  
Ella:Hah,you think you're the only one with the gun?  
 **Ella also pulls out her gun on Rudy's surprise;Rudy puts his gun down**  
Rudy:Gee,Ella,where'd you get a gun?  
Ella:Come on,it's not save here.It's just that,I have to tell you this somewhere really small and closed.  
Rudy:Oh yeah,and you mentioned that you're gonna bring me some kind of protector,whatever is that.  
Ella:Yeah,follow me to one of your rooms.  
Ella and Rudy race to 1 one of Rudy's rooms  
Rudy:Hahahah,hey wait!  
 **Ella was first to arrive and she hidden behind the door,when Rudy arrived,he noticed that Ella's nowhere to be found**  
Rudy:Um..Ella?  
 **As Rudy closes the door,Ella then grabs him and puts him against the wall and starts kissing him and putting her hand benneath his shirt.Rudy's heart was racing and he blushed hard,she then put him down.**  
Rudy:Damn,like how many cocks did you swallow to kiss me around like this?  
 **Angered Ella then grabs Rudy's neck**  
Ella:HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!?  
Rudy:Geez,Ella,put me down...you're scaring me!!  
Ella:I never did such shit!I was always dancing!!  
 **Ella puts Rudy down,then crouches**  
Ella:Ahh,listen,Rudy,I need like your help.  
 **Rudy also crouches**  
Rudy:Ohh,so that's what it's about.  
Ella:Listen,Rudy.I don't like this job that I'm doing,believe me.I don't wanna be a prostitute.I was forced on it,by my no good piece of shit dad.He's Lupisella's associate,and our mom died and this fuck abuses me and my little brother that I love so much daily!I need you to take him out.And see,this is why I have this gun,cause if you take him out,you put me in,with you.I'm Italian.  
Rudy:Oh..damn,I'm sorry.But look,Vincent told me this,no matter what,he will never recruit females into his group.  
Ella:Alright I understand,my dad kinda knows Vincent a little,but damn,Rudy if I prove myself a little,plus you'd vouch for me,wouldn't you?  
Rudy:Sorry,Ella,it's what Vincent taught me,that's his policy.  
Ella:Ahh the stubborness in that guy!!But still I ain't gonna give up on you,you gonna roll with me in secret if you ever need me?I gotta admit,your driving,your personality back then in the car really aroused me,I felt like you're the only sane in that group.  
Rudy:Oh...  
Ella:So what you say,wanna roll with me Rudy,uh?  
Rudy:Y...yeah,you bet.(he hugs her)  
 **Now it shows the shot of Rudy's house**  
Rudy:Hey Ella,what about the protector?  
Ella:Hahahaha,I thought you'd never ask.It's actually a condom,to put on your little dick so we can prevent any unwanted pregnancy,hahaha.  
 **The 2 then had their love**

* * *

 **Now again it's 8:00 AM and it shows the shot of Rudy's house**  
Ella:Hhey,Rudy..  
Rudy:Uh..Ella..hi..  
Ella:Hey listen.I got a plan.  
Rudy:Oh really?What plan?  
Ella:Here,this is how I want you to take my dad out.  
 **Now it shows Rudy and Ella in the bed**  
Rudy:Hey,you got that gun.I think you should-  
Ella:No,I don't want to.I want you to do it.I don't want to involve my little brother into this.I don't want him involved into this life.I don't want him to experience traumas from...blood or dead corpse...  
Rudy:Yeah I understand,but you know,Vincent taught me;if you don't want to be a victim your whole life,you gotta strike first.  
Ella:Yeah,yeah,I get that.I can teach him some tricks for self defense,no problem.But hear me out on this;you go to the club,my dad usually goes there at the morning to check my results,go there and wait for him,I'll go to my home to see if everything's okay.  
Rudy:What if he's not at the club?  
 **Now again with the shot of the house**  
Ella:Don't worry.I'll just kill him there and then,mhahahahaha.Gonna teach him nobody's gonna mess with my little brother.  
Rudy:That's my girl!  
Ella:And you,if he's at the club,follow him back,then kill him quickly,then dispose of the body.  
Rudy:Alright,but hey I gotta ask you a question.What rank in the Mafia is he?If he's..  
Ella:Don't worry.He's an associate only,but yeah,he frequently hangs out with high ranking wiseguys such as Vincent,damn it.Hey,let's get dressed up now..  
 **The 2 dress up and now it shows the 2 getting outside,Ella walks to the sidewalk and calls the taxi while Rudy heads to his garage**  
Ella:It's okay,Rudy,I'll call the cab for myself!  
Rudy(before he proceeds to his Infernus car):Alright,so like,see you!Love you!  
Ella:Love you too!Mwah!  
 **Now Rudy proceeds to the car while Ella thinks in herself**  
Ella(in her head):That boy...he has that...charisma and style,and other things that turns me on.  
 **Rudy enters his car and reverses to the road,he then sounds the horn to Ella and leaves with Ella waving at him.Now as Rudy drives this car,he almost bumps into the Yankee truck but he quickly slows down**  
Rudy:Damn,that was close.

* * *

 **Now it shows the club and it shows Vincent and Ella's father,Edward Luppo,talking**  
Vincent:Listen,I appreciate that you put your efforts in this prostitution business,but,forcing your daughter,is that really necessary?Even if she don't want to?  
Edward:She gotta fucking learn who's the man of the house!I call the shots!And we're in despearate need of money since my wife died!Damn I thought we'd never talk about this.  
Vincent:Alright,Edward,calm down!I was just saying.That reminds me;speaking of profits,let's see how Al did it with that accountant.  
 **Vincent dials Al but Benny responds instead**  
Vincent:Alphonse.  
Benny:Alphonse's not here,but I'm glad you called,Vincent.  
Vincent:Alphonse!?Benny!You fuck!What did you do with Al?  
Benny:That is none of your concern,all I have to say is that we got him and his car,and in order to return him and his car back in one piece,here,you'll have to pay $830,000.You got 6 days,Vinnie.The both will wait for you in Braton Creek Habitat Reserve in Austin.  
Vincent:You son of a-  
 **Benny hangs up**  
Vincent:ARGH!  
Edward:What's up?What happened?  
Vincent:They got Alphonse,Edward!It's those Red Stallionz fuckers!Fuck!I gotta plan how to rescue him,I ain't gonna pay a dime to 'em.Now I have to send people myself to go collect the money.I gotta call a meeting with my Consiglieres,you better scram now!  
Edward:Alright,I'm out!

* * *

 **Now it shows Rudy pulling up to the club in his Infernus and parks up just to Edward's Red Clover.Now Edward gets out of the club and gets in his Clover,tunes it up and drives home.Rudy follows him.On the way,Edward calls his daughter since he noticed that she wasn't at club.Now it shows his daughter getting out of Taxi and in her home,before she enters her home,she answers to Edward:**  
Ella:Yes?  
Edward:YOU!You wasn't at CLUB TODAY!  
Ella:Oh yeah?  
Edward:Hey I wasn't born yesterday,I was at the club today.You got some balls for this,Ella!YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!  
Ella:Yeah,like me and my brother aren't used to your daily beating and abuse!  
Edward:FUCK YOU YOU'LL GET YOURS!!!!!!!!  
 **Ella hangs up and enters her house,she sees her brother laying on couch.**  
Ella:Hey,bro,what's up?  
Mikey:Hey,sis!No..it's nothing...it's just...I can't take this anymore....hey,we can escape.You're an adult,aren't you.We could run,y'know,cause if we don't...(shows his wrist),that's it....  
Ella(all in tears):DON'T WORRY,BRO!I AIN'T GONNA LEAVE YOU BEHIND!THIS TIME HE WON'T COME BACK,DON'T WORRY,I MADE SURE OF THAT.JUST YOU STAY TIGHT WITH ME!!

* * *

 **Now it shows 4 Lupisella gang members pulling up to the Hotel of where the accountant skimmer resides,they arrive in their black Landstalker**  
Larry:Here,pull over here.  
 **Giacomo parks the vehicle and 4 exit it,they proceed to the hotel.**  
Tuck:Alright,we're gonna teach this son of a bitch a lesson.We'll show him what we're doing with skimming fucks like him.  
Larry:Yeah,no wonder honest people,like Chuck,are late on payments.Because of this skimming fuckheads...  
Ben:Yeah,but hold on,aren't we also stealing and skimming from people?  
Giacomo:Hey use your head,Ben!When we're stealing or skimming we're doing it from honest people,not from civilians.  
Larry:Yeah,but when we extort the civilians...  
Giacomo:We give them protection,here,in exchange of money.And what that skimmy accountant piece of shit gave him?Troubles and misunderstanding.  
 **The 4 are now in the hallway of where the skimmer's room is,and now it shows the accountant about to exit his apartment,however,he's knocked down by Larry who kicked his door down,and now Larry and Tuck drag the skimmer all the way to the window,Tuck opens the window and Larry holds the accountant close to the window,threatening**  
Larry:You fucking assheads disgust me.You steal money from honest people right into your pocket.Now how would you like to return that same amount of money and here I just brought you to the air to little think about what would you do..  
Accountant:Shit,they're in drawer of my bed!Now please leave me alone!!  
Larry:That will take some doing!!(Larry says this while he throws the accountant on the floor).Alright,I'll watch on this fucker here,you,take all of his fucking goddamn money from his drawer and put it in the trunk of the SUV.  
 **Giacomo and Tuck open the drawer and take 2 suitcases each,Ben also takes 2 suitacases and the 3 head to the SUV(there were 9 suitcases,Giacomo,Ben and Tuck took 2 each).They're now all shown exiting the building and heading to the car.**  
Tuck:Alright,the car's over there,come on.  
Giacomo:Yeah,we know...like...it's obvious you know.  
 **Now they reach the car and Giacomo opens the trunk,the 3 put their 6 suitcases into the trunk.**  
Giacomo:Alright,since it's my SUV,I'll wait all you guys here,haha.(he says that while entering his SUV)  
Tuck:Yeah,lucky you.Very funny.  
 **Tuck and Ben leave for the rest,on the way;**  
Tuck:Yeah,Giacomo and Larry are cooling their balls,leaving us to do the rest of the work.  
Ben:Oh come on,there are only 3 more.Here,I'll take them all if you don't want to,you know,not to put your baby hands into more hard work oohh that would be exhausting for you.  
Tuck:Hey quit busting my balls,Ben!  
Ben:What?There are only 3 suitcases,Tuck,and you're already complaining,hmph.  
Tuck:Just get in that fucking elevator already.  
 **Now it shows scene of Larry strangling the accountant**  
The Accountant:You guys...won't get away with this...do you know who am I?  
Larry:Oh really,well to who you're going to report this?To police?  
Accountant:Lupisella Crime Family,I know who you guys are.And you call people like me a thief?I got connections in Chicago,Boston,Liberty City,Los Santos...serious people...lawyers...police chiefs...  
Larry:AAAH!!  
 **Larry stomps the accountant to death,now Tuck and Ben arrive**  
Larry:Hey guys...ahh we had a little accident...aaah  
Tuck:Geez,what's now?  
 **Tuck comes to Larry and sees dead accountant,while Tuck and Larry were arguing,Ben picks up all the bags,because he didn't have time to tolerate their arguings**  
Tuck:GEEZ,VA FANGOOL!!What the fuck did you do that for!?!?  
Larry:Little piece of shit threatened that he'd talk.  
Tuck:So fucking what!?We're instructed only to collect the money from him,and not to murder him!Besides,we got connections in the police,there's nothing this fuck could do against us.  
Larry:Fuck it!He says that he got connections outside of south like in Chicago or Boston or some shit,I dunno!  
Tuck:Shit,hey Ben...Shit,he already picked up all the suitcases I guess.Alright,I'm waiting you outside in the car,you hide his body in that drawer now.  
Larry:Hey,won't you gonna help me?  
TucK:Me?This is your mess,pal!  
 **Tuck leaves**  
Larry:Hell of a fucking help you are!  
 **While dragging his body;**  
Larry:Oh God,I hope police or someone will never find his fucking body here in this drawer!  
 **Now it shows Duck Dewey with his associate,Manoylo,in Red Stallion,noticing the black SUV with 6 suitcases in the trunk**  
Duck:Wow,would you look at this.  
Manoylo:Uh-huh,I see,a fucking Mafia have knocked off big this time.Hold on,I'll park on their right side behind them.  
 **He parks his Stallion in 90 degrees opposite behind them**  
Duck:You go peak behind that wall,notify me when they're on the leave  
 **Now it shows Tuck delivering the suitcases and getting into the car,Larry also arrived and enters it,they flee**  
Manoylo:Alright,they're going out.

* * *

 **He enters Stallion and 2 give follow to the 4;However,scene now cuts to the Edward parking his Clover on the driveway of his home,with Rudy parking his Infernus opposite of the house.Both exit their cars and Edward who noticed Rudy following him confronts him**  
Edward:Hey,you fuck!Who the fuck are you following?What the fuck do you want?Want me to sprain your brains out,now!?Come on,get the fuck outta here!  
 **Rudy pulls out Glock 17 and shoots Edward in stomach and legs,Edward falls down and now it shows the window from where Ella and Mikey are watching all that**  
Ella(smiling):I told you,Mikey,everything's gonna be fine.  
 **Now Rudy puts several shots to Edward's body and finally one in the head.Ella and Mikey get out of the house.**  
Ella:Those were awesome shots,Rudy.  
Rudy:Hey,thanks!  
Ella:Hey,Rudy,this is my 11 year old brother,Mikey.  
Mikey:Wassup,I'm Mikey.  
Rudy:Hey,Mikey,I'm Rudy.  
Ella:Hey,come on,we gotta put this fucker now in the trunk,fast,someone might see this.  
 **As they put Edward's corpse into the trunk,Rudy was about to dispose it in Land Drive,Mikey wanted to go with him,as he wanted to more know about him.**  
Rudy:Alright,gotta dispose this junkie now.  
Mikey:Hey,sister,can I go with Rudy?You know,get to more know about him.  
Ella:Yeah sure.You guys should get close!But come back here once you're done,okay?  
Mikey:Yeah.  
 **Ella goes back home and Rudy and Mikey leave,now on the way**  
Mikey:Wow,and you already know how to drive this vehicle,Rudy?Wow..and you have a gun,and how old are you?  
Rudy:Geez I'm 6,and don't worry,Mikey,everything in it's time.

* * *

 **Now it shows the 4 speeding on the way to the club**  
Larry:Oh yeah,Giacomo,by the way,the accountant is dead,and his body's in the drawer.  
Giacomo:WHAT THE FUCK!?  
Tuck:We didn't tell you this?  
Giacomo:What the fuck is wrong with you 2?We were instructed only to extort the fucking junkie,not to kill him.Now how can I explain this to the Don?  
Larry:Oh don't worry,cause that fuck just threatened us with his police connections in Chicago and Liberty City.  
Giacomo:Good,cause if Don will want me dead after this,I'll make sure I'll get to you first,Larry.

* * *

 **Now it shows Giacomo and other 3 parking up to the club,Red Stallion also catches up to the jeep,and as Giacomo and Ben got out,they're shot dead by Duck with his MAC-10.Larry and Tuck quickly hide behind the Landstalker.Manoylo accidentally shoots the front right tire of the Landstalker while trying to get to the 2.Larry pulls out his Glock 17 pistol and tries to shoot the Red Stallionz gangsters,however,he's quickly show down by Manoylo.**  
Duck:Alright,this one's all yours.I'll cover you,you jack the car!  
 **Manoylo gets out of the car,meanwhile,Duck reverses and Tuck wonders why they're going away,when he notices that only one of them's in the car,he then noticed that the other one sneaked behind him,but it was too late,Manoylo already shot dead Tuck and jacked the jeep.Vincent accidentally gets out of the club later and sees 4 dead bodies,to which one of them is his made guy,Giacomo Albo.**  
Vincent:FUCK!  
 **Vincent on his way back dials Frankie Crea**  
Vincent:Frankie,Vincent.Hey listen,we had an accident,like just outside of our club.Our 4 guys are shot to death,to which one of them is our made guy,Giacomo Albo.WELL WAIT THOSE ARE THE GUYS I INSTRUCTED TO GET THE MONEY FROM THAT SKIMMER!THE JEEP IS ALSO STOLEN!FUCK I WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE?  
Frankie:Calm down,now listen,I ain't no Consigliere,but err..listen...don't involve our guys into this,just involve police,they're on our side,whoever made this,is probably one of those Red Stallionz boys fuckers,we get cops after them,there's no way out..  
Vincent:Alright,alright..fine..  
 **Hangs up;now Vincent enters his room and tells the news to his 2 Consiglieres and Mark.**  
Vincent:Giacomo,and other 3 collectors,are all dead and the money and jeep are fucking stolen.  
Mark:WHAT THE FUCK!?  
Vincent:I know,let me check on camera who's this.  
 **Vincent checks on his computer,he notices on camera that their deaths were caused by Red Stallionz drive-byers who shot them all**  
Vincent:It's those fucks,I knew it.I'll slay their whole neighborhood.  
Michael:Hold it,Vincent.Stick to the plan,that involves Rudy.We must not attack them now,even if they robbed us now.  
Vincent:Faggots think that they can muscle us out here!Fucking fuckers think they can rob us,eh!?I ain't gonna give them a fucking dime!

* * *

 **Dials Rudy;now it shows Rudy and Mikey pulling up to the destination with Rudy doing 180 degrees spin with the car**  
Rudy:It's important to park it like this,trunk facing away from general watchers who'd might see this.Now Mikey,just wait here in this vehicle and notify me if you see something.  
Mikey:Oh okay!  
 **As Rudy exits the vehicle,the camera focuses on Mikey,excited,thinking:**  
Mikey:Hell,this Rudy kid's all awesome,he's younger than me,and already knows all these ropes that I don't!Very interesting!  
 **Now it shows Rudy struggling to get shovel out of the trunk because it has Edward's body all over it,he fianlly gets it out but trips and falls,he then heads to dig a hole,as he started to dig,his phone rang**  
Rudy:Now wonder who that could be..  
Vincent:Kid,it's me,Vincent!  
Rudy:Vincent,hey!  
Vincent:Hey listen,I don't have time for explaining,we got into big pile of turmoils!Al's got pinched!I REPEAT;ALPHONSE GOT KIDNAPPED!  
Rudy:Oh really!?  
Vincent:Get over to the club,quickly,I gotta explain you this plan.  
Rudy:Oh..alright...but...  
Vincent:But what,Rudy?  
Rudy:I'm stuck here,see,I killed a guy,and have now to bury his corpse.It's Edward,Ella's father,did a favor for her.  
Vincent:Well you just released that lady from further suffering from that junkie,anyway,don't worry,here I'll send my 2 Consiglieres after y'all,where you at?  
Rudy:Land Drive.  
Vincent:Fuck it!All the way there!Alright,got it!  
 **Now scene switches back to the club's room**  
Vincent:Michael and Rudy,go to the Land Drive,our homeboy Rudy got himself into accident,has to bury a stiff!I need him,so you go there and take care of the problem.  
Rudy:No problem,boss!  
 **Rudy and Micahel leave**  
Vincent:So,Mark...what do you think of all this?  
Mark:What?  
Vincent:Well,you didn't say a word during the whole plan constructing.  
Mark:And what can I say,Vincent?Everytime I say something,you say;"Aah Mark,that's dumb","Aah,Mark,you suck ass","Aaah,Mark"  
Vincent:Well when you say something smart for a change then I won't be fucking mad.Listen,you're good guy for businesses,but even with that,you say sometimes some dumb shit,hell,I was just actually checking if you have something against this or not,thank God you don't.

* * *

 **Now it shows Duck's house (10300 Carry Back Cir),with Duck and Manoylo in garage**  
Duck:Nah,fuck!This shit can't sit here!It's too hot in this neighbourhood.Lupisellas know where we hang out,and now when they find out,if they didn't they will,and if they already did,they're gonna slash the whole neighborhood.  
Manoylo:Well let's notify Benny about this,he'll know what to do with all this.  
Duck:NAH DON'T EVEN THINK!  
Manoylo:Why?We're gonna skim this off from him now?  
Duck:Nah,it's just...we can't put all the things at one place,it'll be very hot.We have to put valuable things separated and far away from each other.Fatty and his black car are in Austin,this will be somewhere else...hmm,now let me see where...Aaah,I got an idea.Los Santos,West Coast,Lupisellas don't hold jack there.We can put it in Los Santos Observatory in Verdant Bluffs.  
Manoylo:For real?But the authorities and owners won't let us,anyway,we don't even have a real power for them to recognize us.  
Duck:Yeah fuck it!I'll just buy or rent an apartment there.Grove Street Families don't even know about us or all this,so they won't do shit!Anyway,let's fix this tire for a quick and let's get the hell out of here.We're going west of Dallas.  
Manoylo:Yeah,but if we go west,we're going straight into Fort Worth,another Lupisella Crime Family's stronghold,nah it's too risky.  
Duck:Yeah I know,we're caged!If we go north,we'd be coming right nearby their club,if we go south,south Dallas is their main stronghold,their club is just near us so they can spy us and flex us and such...I'll organize people to raid the club,that way they won't have time to attack us,just after I fix this tire...

* * *

Now scene switches to Rudy getting out of the cab and running straight into the club,when he reached the door,Frankie Crea was getting out of the room  
Frankie:Hey,Rudy!  
Rudy:Hey,Frank!  
 **Frank leaves and Rudy gets in the room and quickly sits**  
Vincent:Rudy(tosses him his sunglasses).  
Rudy:Huh?What's with these?  
Vincent:See these sunglasses are fitted with thermal vision,you'll be able to see visions of people and animals behind the object.You're going to Braton Creek Habitat Reserve woods to scope the shit out from there.You're gonna see everything from there now,Rudy.So it is important you notify me every detail after your investigation.You're unknown to them,so they won't suspect a thing,still,it's useful to have a piece with you,just in case they want to rob you or attack you or something.  
Rudy:Yeah,I should better catch a bus...  
Vincent:No!It will be way slow if you'd go with bus,we only have 6 days,Rudy.Go with your own car,it has fitted GPS in it,you should be able to know how to get to Austin from there-  
Mark:Vincent excuse me!Maybe I can drive him to the Austin,then we split up and meet up,later.  
Vincent:Geez,Mark,now not only you're interrupting me during my speech,you also suggested a dumb idea.Austin's filled with goddamn knows what gangs there,with your level of intelligence,they're gonna pinch you there too.

* * *

 **Now it shows Duck and Manoylo in the garage again,Duck opens the garage.**  
Duck:Fuck it,Manoylo,I've fixed this tire,but I forgot something in the trunk of my Stallion.  
Manoylo:What have you forgot?  
Duck:Something I dunno,but I know it's something.Just go to the trunk and get me whatever it is in it.  
Manoylo:Alright.  
 **Manoylo runs to the trunk and is secretly followed by Duck**  
Manoylo:There's nothing in here,Duck.  
Duck:How nothing?  
Manoylo:Well,here,see for yourself.  
 **Duck throws Manoylo in the trunk and shoots him with MAC10,saying**  
Duck:Maybe your ass is in there to prevent you from talking to Benny.  
 **Police sirens are heard**  
 **Duck quickly closes the trunk**  
Duck:Fuck!Now they're gonna see me murdering this bastard..  
 **Police pulls up to Duck**  
 **4 Police officers (2 from each car)step out**  
Policeman#1:THIS IS DCPD!You're under arrest for manslaughter at Lupisella's Club parking.  
Polceman#2:We also see that you're carrying a MAC-10,illegal firearm.  
 **One of policemen sneak behind Duck and cuffs him,takes him to the police car,Duck yells:**  
DucK:FUCK YOU,VINCENT,YOU SET ME UP!  
Policeman#3:You have no rights to say anything,anything you say might and will be used in court against you.You have right to attorney!  
 **They load Duck to the car and all of them leave**  
Duck(thinking):There goes my planned hit to the toilet water...

* * *

 **Now it shows Mark dropping Rudy to his house in his fresh white Stinger**  
Mark:Here you go,kid..  
Rudy:Alright,Mark,thanks!Stay safe.  
Mark:I will,good luck to you too!And remember,you're now one of us,maybe not inducted fully into the Mafia,but you're Vincent's and if you're Vincent's you're mine too,fella!  
Rudy:Yeah of course,Markie!  
 **Rudy steps out of the Stinger and heads to his Infernus,Mark leaves and Rudy reverses his Infernus to the side of the road,while reversing**  
Rudy:Don't worry,Al!We all will rescue you!Whoever's enemy of Vincent's is my enemy too!I won't let him down!Neither his interests!  
 **As Rudy reverses,he then tunes up and heads for Austin**  
Rudy:Alright,let's go!  
 **Rudy now drives**  
Rudy:Don't worry,Al!You're not gonna be left behind,just sit tight for a while,you'll be home very quick!

* * *

**Hurry Hurry by Strong Arm Steady plays in the end credits**


	4. Luck Of The Irishkid-Episode#4-Lash Out

**Now it immediately shows Lupisella gangsters arriving in Taxi they stole to Duck Dewey's home to retrieve stolen Landstalker.As they enter it,they reverse it and leave back for the club.On the way;**  
Lupisella Gangster#1:Man we gotta get the fuck outta here,and fast!  
Lupisella#2(driving the car):Yeah,hey what you think I'm doin'?  
Lupisella#1:I'm just saying man...feel really paranoid driving this car in this fucking neighborhood.  
Lupisella#3:Yeah,all those fucking bandits got their tongues on this SUV.Can't wait till we get rid of the money,then we burn this fucking car.  
Lupisella#4:Yeah,we crush it into fucking pieces!Get rid of this curse already!  
 **However,just behind,they were followed by 4 Red Stallionz gangsters,who shot the driver and front passenger and later created roadblock when they got in front of them.(During the shootout,instrumental of Crawl by Breaking Benjamin played)Red Stallionz gangsters get out of their vehicles,but 4th Lupisella member also gets out and quickly shoots one of the Stallionz gangsters with his Carbine Rifle,however,he too is also quickly shot down by Red Stallionz gangster,who used MAC-10.3rd gangster,gets out and does several mannuvers and somehow finally kills the gangsters,using his Carbine Rifle.The then kicks the dead bodies out of his SUV and takes it for himself to drive to the club.On the way,he complains about traffic being slow**  
Lupisella#3:Hmmm,damn I hope I escaped them.(He said that while overlooking on his rearview)Damn,now I have to deal with this fucking traffic,those sorry ass guys can strike me now whenever they want.Geez,hopefully they're not too crazy of striking me in front of everyone in this busy road.Crazy fucking junkies!

* * *

 **Traffic was slowly dissolving but still,as gangster moved from one,he got right into another.He later finally managed to get to Vincent's club and had parked the SUV on the parking.He entered the club and saw Vincent Lupisella and Frankie Crea sitting near one of the tables in the club,as he was searching for them,Frankie spots his guy and calls him**  
Frankie:Hey,you!Over here!  
 **Gangster walks over to the table.**  
Frankie:Is stuff all in there?  
Gangster:Yeah,all safe and sound.Unfortunately,as you can see,my 3 sub-ordinates couldn't make it.  
Vincent:Great!You,come with me!Come on,follow me.

* * *

 **The gangster and Vincent head outside,they go to the trunk and Vincent opens it and takes one of the briefcases,takes one wad of cash,handles it to the enforcer,then puts briefcase back to the trunk and closes it.**  
Vincent:Ey here you go!Listen,now this is for well done job.Here's what I want you to do,go,and I mean go now,head for the countryside far away from here,find a car,then inform Frankie,who'll inform me that you got a car,I'm planning of moving this money into that car and destroying this one.Note that when you get to the countryside,you also destroy the car that you arrived with,we must not have any traces,no one,and I mean no one must know anything about this.Then,we'll keep it at Mark Lupisella's place in 5411 Elderly Place.You know where it is?  
Gangster:Yeah I do.  
Vincent:If you don't,you'll just find it,one thing though,you must not fuck around with that new car once you hit in the city,I don't know...I just have to think about everything,okay?I'm highly paranoid,and this shit is highly lucrative right now as we speak.Come on,you better go,now!I'll be at the club.

* * *

 **Gangster and Vincent split up,Vincent goes back to the club and informs Frankie**  
Vincent:Hey listen.I just tasked your guy,I sent him a little in country,to let a little air to his thoughts.  
Frankie:Huh?What do you mean?  
Vincent:He's gonna get himself a car there,gonna move this pile of money from this haunted SUV to that car,then,we'll take that new car to my nephew's,to lie down for a while,y'know?  
Frankie:Yeah,well why he cannot just use his car then?  
Vincent:Listen,I need my all 4 eyes on this.I mean...hey listen,this thing is highly motherfucking lucrative.We got now every Red Stallionz wannabe gangster after it,nah nah,he needs a separate car to head outside,then separate car to put the money in from the SUV.Cause I don't wanna risk any traces,with whichever car he went to the countryside,he'll destroy it,then pick another car,when we stash the money into that other car,I'm destroying this bad luck Landstalker SUV too.Hell no wonder it's bad luck,it's fucking black!Anyway,it lies now at the parking lot,I'm going to my office,gonna see there everything from security cameras,if those fucks just shoot the cameras,I'm immediately dispatching people,hang around.

* * *

 **Vincent now heads to his office,and checks on his computer the surveillance cameras,so far,no attacks.Vincent now contacts Rudy**  
Vincent:Hey,Rudy.How are the things?  
Rudy:Hey,Vince!I'm just arriving to the city.Gotta now look where to park it,y'know.  
Vincent:Always mind on the business,haha,that's how I raised you into this life,bravo,Rudy!  
Rudy:Hahaha,thanks Vincent!

Vincent:Alright,notify me when you set your car down!

* * *

 **Hangs up;and now shows corrupt police chief,Mitch,entering Vincent's office**  
Vincent:Hey,Mitch!My old friend!  
Mitch:Hello,Vince!Good to meet you!  
 **The 2 handshake and Mitch sits on chair on his side of the table.**  
Vincent(surprised):So...what does bring you here,Mitch?Want some booze?Girls?We got plenty of everything!  
Mitch:Nah,hahah,actually maybe later.My question is:what?What does those punks see in that car?I mean,first,they steal it,second,they drive by your people,I mean,come on,what's the deal,Vincent?Is it something in that car that they got their hungry eyes on?  
Vincent(enraged and annoyed):Listen,those fucks just want my SUV personally because it's mine and they want to steal it because their lower-than-my-nephew's-IQ brains tells them that they're gonna make some kind of score with it,if they steal,MY PERSONAL CAR!I MEAN COME ON MAAAN!And besides,what do you care?I'm paying you plenty enough,don't I?Come on,get the fuck outta here.  
 **As Mitch was leaving**  
Mitch:Ohoh okay,Vincent,I was just..  
Vincent:Listen,if you one more time try to sniff with your nose stuff you shouldn't,I'm gonna break that fucking left arm of yours,was I clear?  
As Mitch was about to reach the door  
Vincent:WAS I FUCKING CLEAR I ASKED!?  
Mitch:Hahaha,yeah,of course,Vince!Don't worry!Understood clearly!  
 **Mitch leaves**  
Vincent:Damn,what's that fucking pig of police chief thinking he's doing?What's else is why the fuck is he wondering what's inside of that thing?That fucking little asshole...

* * *

 **Now it shows Duck Dewey being led to his jail cell,the guards toss him in**  
Guard#1:Here,this will be your little residence until the trial.  
Duck:Shit I messed up that bad?  
Guard#2:Yup,so you better find yourself a lawyer quick,bro!  
Guards shut and lock the bar door and leave  
Duck(in his head):Shit,I shoulda ask them for 1 phone call,just to arrange a lawyer with my guys,fuck!  
 **A voice,from next cell jail,was heard,it was Willard**  
Willard:Hey,you!  
Duck:Huh?  
Willard:What you got indicted for?  
Duck:Shit,you answer first for yourself,besides,you're a kid.  
Willard:Alright,I got jail time for 10 days for illegal possession of firearm,though I'll be released on probation.What you got in for?Sounds like they got you pretty bad.  
Duck:Well,shit!Deep shit I'd say.Same as you,but I also killed a man and stole an SUV.  
Willard:Wow..  
Duck:Yeah,and I'm already a gangster of Red Stallionz,so..  
Willard(in his head):This motherfucker a Red Stallionz?Lucky mothererfucker he ain't in my cell!I'd tear him into tiny pieces.

* * *

 **And now it shows Rudy at the parking lot of Saint John(Saint Edward)'s University**  
Rudy:Hey Vincent,I parked the car.I hope it's not too close,I think.  
Vincent:Rudy,there's no time to THINK.If you parked it close,quickly move the fuck outta here and start searching!  
Rudy:Oh alright,Vincent!!Hey,by the way,these are SUN-glasses,right?It's too dark,they're gonna think I'm crazy for walking in dark area in night,or that I'm up to something.  
Vincent:Shit,you're right.Listen,rent yourself an apartment or stay in the car,when sun rises tomorrow you hit up there immediately!!  
Rudy:Alright,Vince!I won't let you down!  
Vincent:I know you won't!I'm counting on you,kid!Ciao!  
 **Hangs up**  
Rudy:Maan,I feel so lonely.Damn,I don't wanna rent an apartment,I don't have money,and besides I don't wanna kill anyone to get it.Instead,I'll just sleep in this car.But...not before I dial Ella,haha.  
 **Dials Ella**  
Ella:Oh hi,Rudy!  
Rudy:Hey,Ella,it's me!Hey,how are you?  
Ella:I'm good,I'm with my little brother.Hey,how are you?  
Rudy:I'm bored...and lonely...without you..  
Ella:Awww,wanna come over,Rudy?  
Rudy:Nah,I can't.  
Ella:Why?  
Rudy:Just don't worry!  
Ella:No,I have to!Where are you?  
Rudy:I'm out of town for a little while,but I'll come back tomorrow.  
Ella:No,Rudy!Tell me where are you!?Come on!!I'm worried!  
Rudy:NO DON'T WORRY!I'LL BE FINE!Don't try to find me,I don't wanna involve you in all this.  
Ella:But Rudy...argh alright,but I'll be waiting here for you,hun!Love you!  
Rudy:Love you too,Ella!Mwah!  
Ella:I miss you.I'll be there for you,always.  
Rudy:Yeah I know.I'm with you too,bub!

**Hangs up;Rudy falls asleep**

* * *

**Now it's day and it shows Duck Dewey in jail**  
Duck:Hey,guard!Can I please have 1 phone call with my lawyer?I know the guy,he's a friend of mine.  
Guard:Heh,gangsters like you always must have lawyers,fine,here you go,you got 5 minutes.  
Duck goes to the wall and leans his head and covers his mouth,he actually calls Joe  
Duck:Hey,Joe!  
Joe:Duck?What's this?Why are you whispering?  
Duck:It's because I'm fucking pinched.  
Joe:No shit!?  
Duck:Yeah.Listen,I'll need you to get in contact with Benny,he can find me a lawyer.He's affiliated.  
Joe:Shit.Does this mean I'm the next boss here?  
Duck:Yeah,you're 3rd on the list.  
Joe:Alright.  
Duck:Also.Listen.Lupisellas recently recieved a huge fucking payload,me and my guy saw their SUV,in it,being loaded with bunch of briefcases.  
Joe:Woah,there,wait a second.How many briefcases we're talking about?And why aren't the rest notified about it?  
Duck:It's because I tried to steal it and stash it somewhere other than the place where they hold that wop,Alphonse!I was afraid Benny was gonna stash it at the same place.We gotta make things hard for the Mafia,keep their stolen items away from them,far away,in different directions.  
Joe:Shit!You know it's registration plate?  
Duck:666-333.  
Joe:Jesus,for a guy who claims he's Christian,his license plate says otherwise.  
Duck:Black Landstalker SUV.You can check it if it's around their club.  
Joe:Alright!Hey,thanks for all these informations.  
Duck:Yeah,no problem!  
 **Hangs up**  
Joe:Hmm,gosh ding it!Better dial Benny!

* * *

 **Now it switches to place where they're hiding and torturing Alphonse,it shows a member of Salvadorian Marabunta Grande ramming his blowtorch on Al's cheek.**  
Alphonse:AAAAAAAAAH!Fuck you,you stupid cocksuckers!  
 **Marabunta Gangster punches Alphonse**  
MB#1:Hey,ese,remember with who are you talking to here!  
Benny:Yeah,you fucking Snorlax,where are your wop friends now,eh?  
 **Phone rings**  
Benny:Yeah?  
Joe:Benny,it's me,Joe!  
Benny:Joe?What do you want?  
Joe:I just wanna say that Duck Dewey recently got himself pinched!  
Benny:The fuck!?Are you fucking kidding me?  
Joe:Yes!I mean,I wish I was,but no,too bad I guess.  
Benny:Fuck!Wait a second!Is he pinched or not?  
Joe:Yes,he is pinched!And he needs a lawyer,they got him pretty good.Thought that you're connected here and...  
Benny:Yeah,sure!I can get him one!  
 **Hangs up**  
Benny:Come on,what y'all waiting for?Bruise his other cheek a little.  
Alphonse:Wait a second,no!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
MB#2:NOT SUCH A STRONG MAN NOW,ARE YOU?  
Alphonse:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
MB#2:Yeah,tough guy,ah?You and your fucking borgata!?Stupid ass dago punks!  
 **Now it shows Rudy who's in the woods,through his thermal vision,he soon sees thermal vision figures;fat figure of Alphonse,along with 2 skinnier figures of 2 Marabunta Grande gangsters**  
Rudy:Alright,that's him!  
 **Rudy quickly sprints to the location and finds himself in front of abandoned windmill**  
Rudy:Yeah,alright,this is where he is!  
 **Now with Alphonse;**  
Al:AAAAAAAH,STOP IT ALREADY!!!!  
Benny:Come on,guys,you massacred him enough!Anywway,one of my guys got pinched?Now can you tell me where the fuck can I get a lawyer for him or...  
MB#1:Yeah sure,I'll get you one.Follow me.  
 **Marabunta Gangster and Benny were leaving the basement,Rudy saw the figures going up,then he realized they're coming from the basement.Rudy quickly ran away.Gangster and Benny get out and start walking**  
Benny:Hah,Vincent'd better come with the dough,otherwise,his dago pig's going on fire and I'm planning to crush his fucking vehicle,it ain't worth a dime actually.Gonna teach those fucking guineas,they would be better off if they stayed on East Coast,right where they belong.Fucking wiseguys wops,they come all the way from there,they think they can command us here,uh?Fucking dagos,they make me sick.  
MB#1:Woah,slow down there with racial slurs,pal.Don't let the hatred of them turn into hatred of Italians.  
Benny:Nah nah,I don't hate Italians,friend,nor Italian-Americans.I'm just saying that these fucks have government complex,a syndrome.See,these Italians fled their home country,they didn't like their government there,so they wanted to become their own government.You know,they don't wanna be ruled,they wanna rule over other people,and I'm not talking about Italians,but about these wops,see,I consider these maniacs,the Mafia,as wops,guineas,worst scumbags that they could bring from Italy.No wonder everyone's stereotyping Italian-Americans for mobsters.  
MB#1:Yeah,no shit!I totally get what you're saying.

* * *

 **Now it shows Vincent back to the club;phone rings**  
Frankie:Vincent!My guy told me that he found a car and that he's waiting you at Big Mustang Creek Park.  
Vincent:No shit.I know where that is.Alright,I'll come over there right now.  
 **Now as Vincent was exiting his office,he bumps into Mark**  
Mark:Hey,Vincent!  
Vincent:Hey,Mark!Hey,listen,just waited you for talk.Come on,follow me to the car.  
Mark:To the SUV?  
Vincent:Yeah,I don't wanna talk about this outside.  
 **Vincent and Mark now enter the Landstalker,however,they're being watched by Red Stallionz gangsters,who just parked their Stallion on parking opposite of them,however,Vincent and Mark didn't notice them,since there are other cars near them**  
Vincent:Listen,nephew!Now I'll be going to Frankie's guy,we're gonna move this money into his car,then finally I'm burning this one.Destroying it!Getting rid of this fucking curse,if you catch my drift.  
Mark:Yeah,yeah!Well what are we waiting for?Come on,let's roll!  
Vincent:Markie,look!I'm going to need you to watch the club for me.We're planning to stash both,the new car,and the money,in your place,and to keep it there until the heat ties down.  
Mark:Well the heat will die down once we kill all those nutcrackers!!  
Vincent:Yeah,but listen,a strange occurence at yesterday night.Our police chief,Mitch,just came by and asked me what's inside of the jeep?Can you fucking believe this?  
Mark:You think he's onto something?  
Vincent:Probably.  
Mark:Should we have him killed?I'll gladly-  
Vincent:No!Not now,at least...we're stil gonna keep the money even when we kick Red Bandits out.I dunno,this all smells too fishy for me.Now scram,come on.

* * *

 **As Mark exits the vehicle,he runs to the club,meanwhile,Vincent,starts his jeep and starts driving.However,on rearview,he spots Red Stallion car following him.**  
Vincent:Not these sons of bitches again.  
 **Vincent speeds up and the both Vincent and Stallionz starts driving fast,they pass nearby Intersection,police sees them,and gives both of them a pursuit.They eventually apprehend Red Stallionz only,as Vincent got away.Vincent,seeing this on his rearview**  
Vincent:Hahahahaha,finally,you sons of fucking bitches!!This will teach ya.  
 **Phone rings**  
Vincent:Yeah?  
Rudy:Hey,Vincent.I found out where exactly they're holding him in.  
Vincent:And?  
Rudy:It's an abandoned windmill,well,in it's basement.  
Vincent:Bravo,Rudy!Now get back to Dallas so we can start this shit planning,after I move this money that is.  
Rudy:Finally!Where are you moving it?  
Vincent:At Mark's house,but still it's gonna be a long proccess,I'm too stressed about this,listen,talk later,see ya!

* * *

 **Now it cuts to 2 gangsters being in interrogation room with the officer,Mitch enters the room and orders the officer to get out**  
Mitch:It's okay,I'll take it from here.  
Policeman:But sir..  
Mitch:Ahh,no sir.Listen,go buy yourself a donut or something,I'll handle these.  
Policeman:...Well okay...  
 **Policeman leaves**  
Mitch:Alright,you 2,now tell police chief Mitch here,why are you after that car?  
RS#1:Well...it's expensive,and...  
RS#2:It's his car!  
Mitch:Who he?There are literally 15,000 Landstalkers all on the south coast of United States,why are you specifically after this one though?You had him stolen first.  
RS#1:Hey you motherfucking pig!You're with him!You work with Vincent Lupisella,oh I shoulda know.  
Mitch:Relax there.I know what you guys are after,and believe me,so am I.Out big pound fish,Vincent,became a little greedy prick!Big greedy prick.There's something in that car,yet he don't want that to reveal to us.Can you believe it?  
RS#2:It's either drugs or money.Something valuable that they don't wanna lose.  
Mitch:Exactly,that's what I was thinking.But how do you guys know that it's valuable for you?  
RS#1:Well whatever it is,we'll either sell it,or extort Lupisellas for it.Easy.  
Mitch:So I came to conclusion;here,since you were only speeding and been caught with possessing illegal firearm such as MAC-10,I'll let you guys to play along,with $200 fine,believe me,we already got a guy and he came off a lot worse.  
RS#1:Hey that's Duck Dewey!He's with us!He's our Underboss.  
Mitch:Oh really?Didn't know..Alright,gonna tell him that he don't need lawyer.Also,gonna need you now guys to pay fine,$200,one can pay $100 each.Hold on,let me get your wallets.  
 **Mitch leaves for wallets**  
RS#1:You really think this is gonna work?He's going to help us just like that?  
RS#2:Shit,I don't know nothing anymore...

* * *

 **Mitch comes back and takes $100 from each wallet;now scene cuts to locked Dewey boring himself to hell,suddenly,Mitch unlocks his cell**  
Mitch:Come on,you're coming with me.  
Duck:Huh?  
Now it shows Mitch and Duck going and scene now switches to them being in interrogation room  
Mitch:Listen,Duck,I just heard from 2 of your members that you're Underboss of Stallionz',right?  
Dewey:Those fucking squealers,man!  
Mitch:Relax.No one's getting indicted or arrested or anything.It's just that,I'm gonna cut you loose.  
Duck:Huh?  
Mitch:Of course,that also has its price.  
Duck:Of what kind of price we're speaking?  
Mitch:Me and you are gonna cooperate.Vincent came off very unfair towards me,I think he's underpaying me.I'm gonna teach him his lesson.  
Duck:So..you want to jack his jeep too?  
Mitch:Yeah,and see what kind of "hardware" its trunk hides.  
Duck:Oh yeah,now we're talking.I saw it with my own eyes,9 fucking bags.Briefcases.Something probably heavy is inside those.  
Mitch:Hmm,I see.Let's say,out of 81%,I'll take 9% and let you keep the rest 72%.  
Duck:Hmm,nice,okay.  
Mitch:But hey,I'm taking the largest one,haha.  
Duck:Oh we'll see.  
Mitch:Looks like we got a deal then.  
 **Mitch and Duck handshake and leave**  
Mitch:Your pals are waiting outside.And yeah,if I was you,I'd stay at my house whole day,if he sees you walk free,he's gonna go on my ass,and then we're all fucked.And believe me,you can't do this without me.  
Duck:Alright,so what's your plan?  
Mitch:Shoot up their club.That punk now got away with the score,shoot their club up and force them to reveal the location of SUV and money.

* * *

 **Scene now cuts to Duck and his 2 members getting to parking lot of police station under Lyndon B Johnson Freeway**  
Duck:Alright boys,Mitch supplied us with a good car.Come on,let's enter it.  
 **They enter Black V80(based on Volvo S80)**  
Duck:Alright,so this is the plan.I've waited for this literally my whole fucking life.Mitch advised us to shoot his goddamn fucking club,his hangout there.  
RS#1:Ohoho,let's fucking do this then already.

* * *

 **The scene now cuts to Vincent arriving to Big Mustang Creek,as he arrived,he exits the vehicle,Lupisella gangster also exits his pink-white Perennial he found.**  
Gangster:Alright,so we're moving this money,right?(opens the trunk of Perennial)  
Vincent(who opens Landstalker's trunk):We're moving it,as well as burning this fucking car.I said;no risks,no traces.  
 **Vincent and unnamed Lupisella Enforcer move all the briefcases from Landstalker to Perennial,they close Perennial's trunk.**  
Vincent:Alright,if this everything goes smooth,when we risk Al and kick Red Stallionz bastards out,I'm gonna induct you in.  
Gangster:Really?Wow.  
Vincent:Yeah,but move the car now,just a little,I gotta destroy this one though.  
 **As Gangster enters Perennial and moves it away a little,Vincent pulls out MAC-10 and shoots Landstalker's gas tank,BOOM,the whole SUV went down in flames**  
Vincent:Down in flames you go,so long!  
 **Vincent quickly runs to the rear left seat of Perennial**  
Vincent:DRIVE!  
 **Gangster drives away**  
 **Phone rings**  
Vincent:Yeah.  
Rudy:Hey,Vince!You secured the money?  
Vincent:Yeah,just blew up the cursed SUV,now I'm in Perennial being driven,we're gonna stash this at my nephew's place.How are you?  
Rudy:Oh fine,I'm at Ella's right now.  
Vincent:Alright,see you soon.  
 **Hangs up**  
Vincent:Come on,would you drive faster,please?This explosion gave me pretty goosebumps.  
Gangster:Ahh don't worry,boss,they won't find us out.  
Vincent:Oh yeah?You think so?Well this explosion was really huge and we just got out of it.Hey what's your name anyway?  
Gangster:Frank,Frank Gusso.  
Vincent:Great,Frank!I'm Vincent,you know that already.

* * *

 **Now scene cuts to Ella's house;Rudy,Ella and Mikey are in living room**  
Mikey:Hey,who's that Vincent guy?  
 **Bell rings**  
Ella:Oh,those are them.  
 **Ella heads to open the door and 5 painters enter the house**  
Painter#1:Alright,Ms.Ella,just as you paid us,boys,let's pain this living room into brighter yellow.  
Mikey:Oh yeah,the painters,so Rudy,see you,I gotta go to my room,come by sometimes.  
Rudy:Yeah I will,see ya!  
Ella:Hey,Rudy,come with me.

* * *

 **As Rudy and Ella exit the house,they head for Rudy's vehicle**  
Rudy:You sure you're gonna leave Mikey alone in the house with painters?  
Ella:Yeah don't worry.Since our dad died,his suicidal tendencies are squeezing,my little bro is less suicidal,he's my everything in the world.But you're also my world now,Rudy.  
 **The 2 enter his Infernus**  
Rudy:Ella..uhm...are you sure about this?  
Ella:About what?  
Rudy:You..love me?  
Ella:Yeah!What?You don't love me too?  
Rudy:Yeah of course I do,I just...  
Ella:What?  
Rudy:I don't know how to say this..  
Ella:Rudy...age does not mean anything,yeah,I am maybe 25 and you're 6,but I still love you and I'll love you forever,cause you mean so much to me,especially when you killed our abuser dad.  
Rudy:Awww Ella...I love you too!I missed you very much while I was away.  
Ella:Ehh you can tell me now,I promise I won't tell anyone.  
Rudy:Alright,I was in Austin for a little while.I miss your kisses too.  
 **Rudy and Ella kiss each other**  
Ella:Hey,should we have a little driving date,huh?  
Rudy:Yeah,sure!Of course!  
 **Rudy starts the Infernus and drifts around roads of the street**  
Ella:Woohooo,let's goo!!

* * *

 **Now scene cuts to 3 Gray Burritos pulling on parking lot of building next to Vincent's club one.12 Red Stallionz get out**  
RS#1:Come on,let's doo this!  
RS#2:Let's teach this wops a lesson!  
 **Red Stallionz kick the bar's door down,Lash Out by African Hitech starts playing as background music,they kill 2 of Lupisella bodyguards,Mark heards screams and gunshots and exits his office,he guns down 6 of their gunmen,the rest head outside,there were 3 standing on entrance's left and 3 on entrance's right,each were looking when to strike Mark**  
Mark:Come on now!SAY HI TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!COME ON!I'm ready for more!I'm not done with you,you fucks!!Come on!Strike me if you have guts!  
RS#3:Man I'm tired of this babbling fucking dago!  
RS#3 wounds Mark enough to drop his Carbine Rifle,he falls down and starts succumbing in his wounds,2 Lupisellas nearby Mark shoot the arm of the gunner  
RS#3:Fuck!Imma reach out help.  
 **As RS#3 walked visible from the entrance sight,Lupisella gangster shot him down,immediately,that same gangster is show down by Red Stallionz**  
Lupisella#2:Fuck!Are you alright?Alright,shit,you'll be fine.  
 **Gangster picks Mark's Carbine Rifle**  
 **As one more RS gangster was leaning,Lupisella gangster shot down that RS gangster,now there were only 3.Neither of them peaked,nor Lupisella gangster could see them.Lupisella gangster then started shooting at the edge of the entrance,he eventually gathered the courage and went outside,have quickly shot all 3 of them.Crossfire was very strong and everyone heard it.Gangster dropped the weapon with emptied clip and immediately got back to check on his peer,unfortunately,his peer died,however,Mark was still alive.**  
Mark:He's dead!But I'm not,but I will be if you don't take me to the fucking hospital right fucking now!!  
 **Gangster helps Mark and takes him outside.**  
Mark:My car is that beige Bobcat truck over there.

* * *

 **Gangster takes him to his truck and drives to the hospital.Police arrived and saw dead gangsters on each side,they asked scared strippers**  
Policeman#1:Hey,wha happen?  
Stripper#1:Those fucking jjunkies...Red Stallionz or whatever...they came here rushed everything on us....  
Policeman#1:Alright,folks!I think this will be enough for investigation let's go back to the station.

* * *

 **Soon,Vincent,arrived with the cab after they put the bodies away.**  
VIncent:Alright,here's for the fare.  
 **Vincent exits the cab and enters his club,he notices that it is completely empty,aside strippers**  
Vincent:Well...damn...what happened here?This place just looks like if it's "ghosted"  
Stripper#1:Well I don't know..if ghosts..of...dead gangsters will appear here...  
Vincent:WHAT?  
Stripper#1:We were attacked...by Red Stallionz,they wounded your nephew!  
Vincent:THOSE SONS OF FUCKING BITCHES!  
 **Vincent quickly heads to his office and sits on the chair to his computer,Session by Linkin Park starts playing as background sound**  
Vincent:This won't go unpunished..  
 **Dials Michael Scalise**  
Vincent:Hey,Mikie,it's me,Vincent!Listen,gonna need you,Rudy Gerrano,fucking everyone,including kid Rudy on this,I won't fucking stand this anymore,we're hitting those bastards,and we're hitting them now,so come to the club,I'll be waiting for you..  
 **Session by Linkin Park continues to play in ending credits**


	5. Luck Of The Irishkid-Episode#5-Strike One:Dirty Pig

**As Vincent relaxes in his chair,police enters his office**  
Policeman#1:Mr.Vincent,please come with us.  
Vincent:HEY!What did I do?  
Policeman#2:You're just out for questioning sir,please don't resist.  
 **Policemen grab Vincent while he ruthlessly resist**  
Vincent:AAAH,you won't get away with this!I want my lawyer!!  
Policeman#1:Please note that any attempt of violence will only result unneccessary consequences,please do not resist and calmly and peacefully come with us.  
 **Policemen put Vincent in their car,they head straight to police station;later,Rudy Gerrano arrives to the club parking lot with his Beige Premier,he sees that prostitutes are leaving and that cops are getting inside and closing the door,also putting "CLOSED" sign on it;he dials Vincent**  
 **Phone Rings**  
Vincent:May I please answer my phone now?Yeah?  
Rudy:Vincent,what's this?The cops...  
Vincent:Yeah,well see,I'm getting pinched!  
Rudy:You're getting WHAT?!  
Vincent:They're taking me out for "questioning".Yeah,could you believe it?Well...neither do I.Anyway,wait for me to be in touch,alright see you.

* * *

 **Hangs up;and now scene switches back,only this time,Rudy Sumeragi and Ella happen to drive nearby club;Rudy sees Gerrano standing outside and sees that the club's closed**  
Ella:Why we stopped here?Told you,this place brings me back bad memories.  
Rudy:Hold on,that's Rudy Gerrano.I see the club's closed.  
Ella:Oh Come on,Rudy,we don't have time for this,come on,we're already on our date.  
Rudy:But Ella,I gotta find out what's going on with all this.  
 **Rudy exits Infernus and heads straight to Gerrano**  
Rudy:Hey,Rudy!  
Rudy G:Hey,younger namesake.I suppose you're concerned,well,so am I.Vincent recently got pinched.  
Rudy:You kidding me?He got arrested?  
Rudy G:Yeah,unfortunately.

* * *

 **Now scene switches to the interrogation room;with Vincent and Mitch sitting on the opposite sides**  
Vincent:Alright,you motherfucking pig,speak!What do you want from me?Huh?What you got against me?!  
Mitch:Relaax,Vincent,I'm just here to help.  
Vincent:Oh really?!  
Mitch:Yeahh,see,I noticed all recent gunfires that occured in and around your club,because of that car.  
 **Enraged VIncent pulls out Pistol**  
Vincent:You motherfucker-  
Mitch:WOAH,put the gun down,you don't wanna be arrested for possessing an illegal weapon now,won't you?  
Vincent:My weapon is legal,I got it legally.(saying while putting his gun back)  
Mitch:I know,well you don't wanna be arrested for pulling out your gun at authority figure now,won't you?  
Vincent:Hey,fuck you scumbag-  
Mitch:Relax,I just want to help as I said.I just brought you in here,to check if you're okay.  
Vincent:If that's so then why your cops entered my Strip Club illegally then?  
Mitch:To clear the bodies.  
Vincent:Bodies were already cleared once I got back,that's right,I got informed of the situation you little sneaky jerk,so you can take your excuse and flush it down the toilet.  
Mitch:Police has rights to search you at any time,so if you hide nothing illegal,there's nothing you should be afraid of.  
Vincent:Ahh nah,friend,that's violation of 4th Ammendment.  
Mitch:Haven't you heard of newer times,Vincent?2nd Ammendment said that we could have war ships,yet full automatic weapons manufactured after 1986 are all banned by our Ronny Reagan.  
Vincent:Yeah yeah,spare me,friend,am I free to go now or not?  
Mitch:Yeah,yeah,we were just checking if you're okay,you're sure free to go.  
Vincent:Thank you.

* * *

 **Now it cuts to Vincent being outside of police station in McCallum Boulevard,he dials Gerrano**  
Vincent:Rudy,Vincent,listen,they let me out,come pick me up,I'll explain everything on the way.  
Rudy:Hey I'm nearby,I'm coming to pick you over right now.  
 **As Vincent hangs up;Gerrano quickly arrives as he said that he will,Vince enters Rudy's Beige Premier**  
Vincent:Drive to the Mongolia Hotel,we can't be save here around.  
 **Rudy starts driving as instructed**  
Vincent:We aren't fucking safe here anymore.I'll call other guys to meet us at the hotel suite of that accountant Frankie's guys murdered.  
Rudy:Okay,just tell me what happened.  
Vincent:I'll tell you everything once we all get there.Now let me dial the numbers;

* * *

 **Now scene switches to Rudy and Ella drifting in countryside**  
Ella:Wooohooo,here we goo,yeaaah!  
 **However,Rudy felt a little sick from driving with all that speed,he did 180 degrees and stopped somewhere on the grass in countryside.**  
Rudy:Damn it!Maan,I feel sick,aah,I thinkw we're gonna stop here for a while,aaah!  
Ella:That's fine with me!You're an incredible child,Rudy,you got that talent with you,and you learnt everything on your first day of driving.Haha,I'd say,you're an alien,or at least an indiglow child,haha,that'd be so super cool!  
Rudy:Haha,I'd say I'm gifted child then.And thank you,Ella,this means a lot to me coming from you.  
Ella:Awww,everything for you,little Rudy.You know I love you the most out of them all.  
Rudy:Yeah,I know,and I love you too,you know!Hmmhmm,I missed you so much while I was in Austin.So,let me ask you something,did other,well..."prostitutes",get forced to do this,just like you was with your dad,or some do that willingly?  
Ella:Hmm,well most I knew were forced but yeah,there are some low IQ dumb hookas who never finished elementary and decided to do that for a living.I mean,it's not like I'm judging them now or anything,but...  
Rudy:Have you finished school?  
Ella:No shit,I finished university,it's just that,on the day I graduated,my mom passed away,and then my stupid dad took matters into his hands.I'm glad you laid him out.  
Rudy:Oh always for you,Elice.So,what are you planning to do,already found a job?  
Ella:Oh hell yeah,I'm trying for construction company in Chicago,Kornette Company.Finally,so me and my brother can get out from this "ghetto",I mean,it's heavily populated with drug dealers such as Yardies,my dad knew them and hung out with them a lot.  
Rudy:Yeah I get it,wish you luck on it though.  
Ella:Thanks,Rudy.  
Rudy:Wish I could go with you..  
Ella:Yeah...I'm sorry...  
Rudy:I'll miss you out here,Ella.  
Ella:I know,Rudy,I'll miss you too.Ahh,you will always be my little boy.  
 **Now Rudy tries to start his car,but of all the sudden,he just backs his hand down and starts sobbing,Ella noticed Rudy sobbing and came to idea**  
Rudy:Just don't forget me,Ella...  
Ella:Hey,there's no need for teary eyes now,Rudy.Listen,argh,now I don't know nothing about this game you playing,but,you said you're not officialy working for Vincent,you're not fully into his Mafia.Well,then that'd mean that you can always switch if you need a work of that sort...There's a Chicago Outfit operating in Chicago.  
Rudy:Oh...wait,you're right!Yeah,I remember Vincent telling me about them.But...I just can't leave Vincent like that...he brought me into this type of life...Nah nah,I get that they're allies,but...I'll go talk to him about this.  
Ella:Awesome,Rudy!See,we'll still keep in contact,but now even more closer than ever.Hahahah,come on,start the car,let's roll all the way to your home.  
Rudy:Huh?But your brother?  
Ella:I told ya,he'll be fine alone there,I think I told him that.Come on.  
Rudy:Alright,your wish's my command,let's roll!!

**Rudy starts the car and starts speeding all the way home**

* * *

**Scene now switches to Vincent and his 3 Capos and 2 Consiglieres arriving to the hotel,all that is spied on by 2 Undercover Policemen,spying from Pink Perennial block away from the hotel,as gangsters were exiting their vehicles,2 cop piggies were taking pictures of them.Now as Vincent and his 5 enter the hotel,he tells others to go to the lift and to go to the 414 Room while he orders a key.**  
Vincent:Alright,guys,room 414,wait me there.  
 **Vincent goes to the receptionist**  
Vincent:Room 414,please.  
Receptionist(female):Oh what a coincidence,it's completely empty.That old man must have left without even notifying us,duh..  
Vincent:Yeah,musta been(Vincent saying that while being given a key and leaving)

* * *

 **Scene now cuts to the room where Vincent pours himself an orange juice,while everyone else already have one poured.He pours one for himself and sits on the desk at the kitchen,starts talking:**  
Vincent:Alright  
Michael Scalise:Alright,Vincent,what's going on?  
Vincent:Here,I just started to explain.  
Michael:Sorry.  
Vincent:Looks like our pig,Mitch,decided to fall out from the colony.  
Frankie Crea:Huh?  
Vincent:Yeah,motherfucker just started snooping...  
Andy Bevilaqua:Huh,what do you mean,Vincent?  
Vincent:Fucking stupid me,when I led his piggies to find out who stole our SUV stuffed with money at first place,you know,when those fucks stole it from our parking lot,well,Mitch comes to my office next night,asks me what was in it and asks me why it's so valuable.  
 **Other Mafiosos laugh**  
Vincent:I mean can you fucking believe it,haha?Little pig decided to put his nose where it don't belong.  
Anthony Lombardi:Fangool,the hell's the problem with that guy?Isn't he satisfied with what we're paying him?  
Vincent:Cop's a cop,a pig,always was and always will be.They disgust me.Fucking scanollies,gabagools.  
Frankie:Alright,what are you planning to do,Vincent,now?  
Vincent:I say let's put this show on the road and let's put it now.We'll rescue both Alphonse and kill that son of a bitch.Maybe we can't bring cops on our side,as they will eventually turn on you,I mean,everybody will.Nah nah,we're killing that son-of-a-bitch right now.I say;He's outlived his usefulness.  
Anthony:Yeah,like who the fuck is he to put his dirty-ass nose into our business?This is OUR BUSINESS,OUR THING!LA COSA NOSTRA FOR LIFE!  
Vincent:Quiet,you fucking animal!No one must know about this thing,you're risking other civilians hearing your "Cosa Nostra la favorite",bullshit!Be quiet about it,goddamn it!  
Frankie:Yeah,we don't wanna have you whacked over you blowing your and everyone else's here omerta.  
Vincent:Yeah,Anthony,you're my good earner,hold a good crew,but you gotta quiet down a little.  
Anthony:Yeah,I get it,I'm sorry.  
Vincent:Listen,for Al,I thought of this;in Fort Worth,I own a helicopter there,we go from the blue,we blast all of their asses.  
Frankie:ALRIGHT THEN!  
Rudy Gerrano:Hold on,where exactly are they holding him in?  
Vincent:According to Rudy,he noticed that they're holding him in abandoned basement of some abandoned windmill or something.  
Rudy G:Nah that ain't gon work.  
Vincent:Huh?  
Rudy:Listen,I get how much you want to rescue Al.We all do,he's our made guy,that's what we do,but would that plan really work?  
Anthony:Hah,guess we stepped on point where street faggots like those would trump on us..  
Rudy:Quiet,Anthony!Listen,Vincent,those idiots who guard him from the inside,they will be alerted,and there they will kill him,it's game over for us then.  
Vincent:Shit!What are we supposed to do,then?  
Michael:Look,this is what I figured out.We send a guy with knife and silenced gun in the forest in the late night,he silently massacres all of them,rescues Al.They won't even notice,and it will be too late for them to call any source of backup.  
Vincent:That's a nice idea.Only thing we need are their high ranking figures. We don't wanna risk a full out war on the streets it will be too risky.  
Michael:Yup,so that's why that one will extort Benny for information about that.  
Vincent:Alright,I'll go send my main guy in...Rudy.  
Rudy:Nah that would be bad idea.He's a kid,besides,I don't think he'd be able to pull a job like this.I think they'd kill him.I mean,he's not physically strong to stab someone or to keep his trace uncovered if he shoots someone.Nah,for this,we need someone more stealth-experienced.  
Anthony:Alright,how about my guy-  
Frankie:Nah,have mine instead,Frankie,you told him,once we clear all them street suckers outta Northwest Dallas,you'd bring him into the family.  
Vincent:Nah,I'll save him for killing Mitch.Alright Anthony,if you vouch for your people.But we're gonna need one more just in case..  
Andy:Alright,here,take mine.  
Vincent:Alrighty-roo,I think everyone got their designated targets now.Just remember,Andy,for Mitch,this cannot look like mob-hit.As far as I see,the motherfucker got his nasty eyes hooks on us.So,we'll need to poison him,put something in his drink or something.I don't want no physical wounds on that guy,y'a capiche?  
Frankie:Ya,but...where should I find the poison?  
Vincent:It doesn't matter where,just do this quickly and do this at night,with each day we give them more time to shit dirt on us already.

* * *

 **Now it cuts to the scene of cops spying them,one of them(driver),fell asleep,front passenger wakes him up**  
Policeman#2:Hey wake the fuck up!  
Policeman#1:What?Hey?  
Policeman#2:You're on THE JOB!  
Policeman#1:Sheez,all I wanted is shnooze!  
Policeman#2:You can sleep on your house couch once you get home,right now you're on the job.Besides,with your snoozing,you really de-concetrate me,besides,you're also giving me a will for sleeping.  
Policeman#1:Sheez,sorry,Mr.Machine.  
Policeman#2:Here they come!  
Policeman#2 takes shots of various Lupisella members and eventually succeeded in taking shots of all of them  
Policeman#2:Alright,this should be enough.Let's go back to the station with this.Tune this stooge up.  
 **The driver turns the car on and they reverse back to the station,now scene switches on Frankie Crea,driving his black Sentinel,thinking**  
Frankie:Geez damn,now how the fuck am I gonna be able to get my dirty ass hands on poison?And what should I use?Arsenic?Maitotoxin?Poisonous mushrooms?  
 **While thinking,Frankie accidentally crashes on policemen's Perennial,they look behind**  
Policeman#2:It's no one,it's just one of those dagos,the worst he can get for this is fine,come on,drive the fuck out of here.

* * *

 **Scene switches on Rudy and Ella in Rudy's bed**  
Ella:Mmmm,my little Rudy,you went so quick to bed,quicker than me,haha,you tired?  
Rudy:Uh-huh,yeah,kinda,hmm,I'm just thirsty for your body,bun.  
Ella:Mahah,well what are we waiting for then,hahah,here,your protector first.

* * *

 **Now scene switches on Rudy G bringing Vincent to his house**  
Rudy:Alright,Vince,stay safe.  
 **Vincent exits the vehicle and enters his house;scene now switches to Frankie arriving to his associate,Frank Gusso's house in 6123 Hollis Avenue,he parks his black Sentinel on the grass nearby the house.He exits his vehicle and knocks on the door.Frank opens and let's him in.Frank and Frankie head to the living room and sit on the desk,on the way**  
Frankie:Hey,Frank,is your girlfriend still in here?  
Frank:Yeah,told her to keep it down and that I'm meeting with the "coach".  
Frankie:With the "coach",haha.  
Frank:Alright,so,how we're killing the bastard?  
Frankie:Alright,listen,Vincent said this,we kill this fuck quietly and discreetly.You following me?And this is how I figured it out,shit...but we're gonna need a poison.  
Frank:Poison?Follow me,we're going to a friend of ours.  
Frankie:Hey,wait a sec,Frank,where are you going?  
 **Frank enters his girlfriend Kelly's room**  
Frank:Hey listen,Kelly,me and my coach here are going to buy himself some weapons,plus,there's big competition in shooting so he needs to teach me some tactics,you okay with that?  
Kelly:Yeah sure,Frankie,just get back soon,we didn't even started yet,geez.  
 **Frank and Frankie close the door,go outside and enter Frankie's Sentinel;on the way;**  
Frankie:Gee,how much you're pumping her?  
Frank:What?  
Frankie:I mean,how much are you giving to her?  
Frank:Ahahahaah,a lot.  
Frankie:I believe.  
 **Frankie and Frank start the car**  
Frank:Head to Mitch,the fucking automechanic I mean.  
Frankie:In Yorkmont Circle?  
Frank:Yeah.

* * *

 **Frankie starts driving to there;on the way**  
Frankie:Yo I heard for him,I heard that he's fixing up cars for everyone.Man I hate those "everyone" types of guys,this means that this guy's connected with every fucking junkie in this city and that he can easily pass the info to them.  
Frank:Don't worry,this family's been dealing with him for years,nothing bad came up.He stockpiles arsenic,uses it for car modifications,he got plenty of it.  
Frankie:Shit alright then.

* * *

 **Now it shows their arrival to the garage,Mitch was heading out of it as he finished his work time;Frankie and Frank pull over to him;both exit their vehicle and Frankie walks to Mitch while Frank stands still**  
Frankie:Hey,Mitch!  
Mitch:Oh hey,Frank,Lupisellas!  
Frankie:Ssshhh!There,Mitchy-Slick!Listen,my guy Frank Gusso,informed me that you're stockpiling couple of arsenic poison for ehh,your car modifications.  
Mitch:Shit I got plenty of them.  
Frankie:Fuck it,bring it over one of them goddamn it.  
 **Mitch heads to bring one and scene switches where he brings the jar of it and closes the garage**  
Frankie:Thanks(handles Mitch $2500) for your service.  
Mitch:Always for you guys.  
Frankie:Great,now get outta here.  
Mitch:Shit,I was finishing my time here anyway.  
Frankie:Good.  
 **Frankie and Frank return to the car**  
Frank:Drive me back home now.  
Frankie:Shit,alright.  
Frankie starts up Sentinel and drives to Frank's home

* * *

Frank:Alright,for this now,we're going to need heat,not too big,we'll use my car,Landstalker,and we'll cause some crashes and speedings so we can have one of them chasing us.We crash at my garage,we kill 2 cop fuckers,we then take their clothes,we pose as cops,find Mitch the cop somewhere,we poison him with our little thingy we picked up just now.  
Frankie:You're smart guy,Frank,Vince should immediately promote you to Consigliere once you get inducted first.  
Frank:Ahh,you're too kind.  
Frankie:No,I mean it.You figured this out all by yourself,without me batting an eye.Besides,I got gloves always in the sidepocket of my coat,we can suffocate the guy just to help him to get out of his misery.  
Frank:Awesome plan,skip!

* * *

 **As they arrive back,they now enter Landstalker;though Kelly,who heard them arriving,entered the garage and sat behind Frankie Crea,who was this time on front passenger seat**  
Kelly:Hey guys,you're back,and where are you going now?  
Frankie:Girl,what's your name?  
Kelly:Well Kelly.  
Frankie:I'm Frankie,Frank's coach.Listen,the event is said to be closed.So me and him are going to countryside off road races-  
Kelly:Oh my God,races!!!I love them!Me and Frankie watch them all the time,ain't that right,Frankie?  
Frank:Shit,you'll confuse me with my coach here,Kelly,haha!  
Frankie:Listen,Kelly,tell me,why you never,I mean,ABSOLUTELY NEVER,see female accompanies or racers on them?Because staff wants to protect female weaker gender,so this race,especially of this type,is reserved only for male people,you capiche?  
Kelly:Oh...I guess...get it...Well guys,have fun,I'm gonna watch you guys on TV I guess!Rock them up!!  
 **Kelly exits the vehicle and heads back to her room**  
Frankie:Jesus Christ...

* * *

 **Frank starts up Landstalker;scene switches to the arriving to Deep Elum district,where they keep driving**  
Frankie:Alright,I think it's time for us to start some ruckus here,shall we?  
 **However,the police vehicle,already sees Black SUV,and turn their sirens on,starts chasing them**  
Policeman#1:THIS IS THE DCPD!STEP OUT OF YOUR CAR!  
 **They turn their SUV back to the direction of Frank's house**  
Frankie:Shit,those fucks are already on us!Looks like Mitch the Snitch already put out a contract for them to find us and arrest us.  
Frank:So what?Now they're gonna arresting anyone who drives Black Landstalker?  
Frankie:Most likely!Shit those fuckers are that desperate!  
 **They catch up the attention of another on coming police car,they start chasing after them too**  
Frankie:Shit,2 cop cars on us!This wasn't part of the plan!  
Frank:Argh!  
Frankie:Imma shoot them!  
Frank:No!We'll draw extreme much heat,especially if we attack them now,fuck!Let's just continue driving to my place,then we'll handle them there.

* * *

 **Scene switches to when 2 Franks arrive to the garage,they crash into it,wait for the police to park themselves,one of them parks behind the SUV,the other parks nearby house window and wall,to Landstalker's right;policemen step out of the car**  
Policeman#2:This is DCPD!Come out with your hands in the air,you're under arrest,don't try anything.  
Frankie:Alright....we're doing this on 3...2...1..  
Policeman#2:This is your final warning,step out of the car...  
 **Franks step out of the vehicle,both of them shoot 2 police officers behind them,one of the policemen hides in his vehicle while other waits on Frank Gusso's side,as 2 reach outside,Gusso's shot somewhere nearby his liver,Frankie shoots the policeman in retailation,he then heads to drop the last cop hiding in police vehicle,he kills him from distance while the cop tried to dodge it,he tried late...**  
Frankie:Shit,Frank!Are you alright?!  
Frank:Aaah,fuck,nah,I've been shot man!In the fucking liver!Fuck!  
Frankie:Shit,that shit's serious.We gotta get you to the doctor,quickly!  
Frank:My girlfriend Kelly,aah,she's seen all this.  
 **Kelly steps outside**  
Kelly:OH MY GOD,FRANK!WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?  
 **Frankie helps Frank to get up and then walks him over to Kelly**  
Frankie:Take him to the hospital,hold on..  
 **He helps Frank to get to his room.**  
Kelly:My God,you monster,in what game shit you roped Frankie up too?  
Frankie:Calm down,girl!Listen,I'm going to need you to help me move these fucking bodies,come on,let's put these into the trunk.  
 **He grabs one of the police bodies and pulls him all the way to the trunk**  
Kelly:Oh my God!(Kelly says this with scared and disgusted face,looking towards the body of a dead cop outside)  
Frankie:Come on.What?Disgusted of dead body?Well imagine being fainted,come on,it's still human.(He says that while walking towards her)  
Kelly:You fucking monster!Stay away from me and Frankie!  
Frankie:Listen,girl,I don't have time for this,put the goddamn body in the trunk!Fuck it,I'll do it!  
 **He puts the second body,and takes 2 police torsos uniforms from them,he tosses one to Kelly while walking towards her,one he puts on himself.**  
Frankie:Here,dress up as cop lady,put the rest of these sorry ass bodies into the trunk and then drive your boyfriend to the hospital.You owe him,you're his girlfriend,it's now your turn to save him.So be a good girl.  
 **Frankie says that while entering the cop car behind the SUV,he then drives away;Kelly puts her clothes on and tries to move the rest of the bodies into the trunk,however,police siren is heard nearby,police car arrives to the house**  
Policeman#1:THIS IS DCPD!YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!DO NOT MOVE!DO NOT RESIST!  
Kelly:Oh my God,what the fuck is this?(She says that while holding then letting the arm of dead cop down,policeman cuffs her and takes her to his vehicle,another policeman rushes into the house and immedieately tracks Frank down  
Policeman#2:You're under arrest,now come with us!  
Frank:Aaar,aaargh!  
 **Policeman cuffs Frank and helps him to get up,then takes him to police car,they all leave**  
Kelly:OMG FRANK,they got you too!  
Policeman#1(sitting with them on rear passenger seats):So his name's Frank?  
Frank:Thanks a lot,Kelly...  
Kelly:Aarrgh,yeah.(nods)  
Policeman#1:And yours?  
Kelly:I'm Kelly.  
Policeman#1:You 2 are couple?  
Kelly:Y...yeah!Where are you taking us?What is this?  
Policeman#1:You're taken up for questioning.Now just sit tight there and relax while we get there.(says this sentence while camera shows police car driving in cinematic mode)

* * *

 **Scene cuts to Frankie(masked as cop)parking to the police station in McCallum Boulevard,he just outside sees Mitch**  
Mitch:Hey thanks,buddy,I like really needed the vehicle.  
Frankie(exiting):No problem!Shit,is it hurry?  
Mitch:Yeah,kinda!Haven't eat any donuts in days!  
Frankie:Shit!I am also hungry!Maybe you can drive me to nearby donut shop?  
Mitch:Sure,hop in,man!  
 **Frankie sits behind Mitch;Mitch starts the vehicle,they drive to Donut Shop in Colt Road**  
Mitch:Shit,what's your name?  
Frankie:I'm Leroy.  
Mitch:Leroy?I'm Mitch,pleasure to meet you.Hmm,didn't see you around here before,you new?  
Frankie:Yeah,I just joined today.  
Mitch:Nice,we need more reinforcements like you.Organized crime ring here is rising,even here at south.  
Frankie:Shit!Even in here?  
Mitch: **Lupisella Crime Family**.I mean those guys are fucking joke,their Don and his nephew are declared as terrorists in Japan.  
Frankie:Jesus!They hit that much?  
Mitch:Yeah!Some shit there in Domino City,now called New Domino City,y' know?  
Frankie:Oh yeah,shit,I heard them being "blown out" literally in there,Jesus.  
Mitch:Yeah,and now that fuck has settled in here.We need to prove here that he's in the Mafia and that he runs southern criminal empire at the size of Russia.  
Frankie:Ahh shit,who'd say he grew up that strong?  
Mitch:Well...but believe me nobody stays strong forever,y' know?Anyway,here we are.

* * *

 **Parks on parking lot**  
Frankie:Shit,I'll go get us a drink!  
Mitch:Yeah sure.  
 **Frankie and Mitch separate,Frankie goes to the store nearby,enters it;**  
Store worker(female):Hello,mister.  
Frankie:Hello.  
 **Frankie walks and finds 2 bottles of Cola,he heads to the clerk**  
Worker:That will be $200.  
Frankie:Fine(hands over $200).And excuse me,where's the bathroom in here?  
Worker:To my left,behind.  
Frankie:Oh thanks.  
 **Frankie heads to male bathroom with 2 bottles of Cola,in the bathroom,in one of the stalls,he puts arsenic in one of the bottles**  
Frankie:There you go now,you motherfucker!!Alright,gotta watch out not to confuse his with mine,otherwise I'll be the one who'll end up on slab.I know,I'll hold his poisoned one in my left hand.

* * *

 **He picks up now the bottles and heads outside,outside he sees Mitch**  
Frankie:Hey,Mitch!Where're my donuts?  
Mitch:Gee,why didn't you ask for some,y' know I could find you some too.  
Frankie:Shit,nevermind,here's the drink!(handles him HIS cola)  
Mitch:Hmm,the booze,nice!  
 **Frankie and Mitch have a drink both of them,now Frankie was drinking his drink slowly while Mitch was wild animal who drank literally half ot the bottle already;now the effect of arsenic came to light,Mitch started to suffocate and felt metallic taste under his breath;Mitch almost fell down**  
Mitch:Www,what the fuck is this?  
Frankie:Shit!You alright,Mitch?  
Mitch:Fucking take me to the hospital already!

* * *

 **Frankie loads Mitch to the car,quickly takes him to the hospital in Dallas Parkway;on the way**  
Mitch:Aaah,aaah,mmmph,Jesus Christ,the fuck they put into this drink...Damn,it's all rotten,rotten to the core!  
Frankie:Just hang in there,Mitchy!  
 **They arrive to the hospital,however,once they arrived,Mitch died**  
Frankie:Here we are,Mitch!Hey,Mitch!  
 **Frankie notices that Mitch's dead,but still checks his heart beat,he don't hear anything;Frankie exits the vehicle and runs away**

* * *

**Song Natural Born Killaz by Ice Cube plays in credits**


	6. Luck Of THe Irishkid-Episode#6-Strike Two:Alphonse's Response

**00:00;Now it shows shot of Blue Manana car from the back,now it cuts to it's front view(just like in Goodfellas)with 2 Lupisella mobsters heading to their location in Austin**  
Mobster#1:Hey,what do ya think,are we gonna get out of this alive?  
Mobster#2:Shit,I don't know.I don't even know how many of those fuckers will be there.  
Mobster#1:Good think we got this fast car,yo!  
Mobster#2:Yeah,it's so small and it's so fast,it's perfect.  
Mobster#1:Speaking of the car,you hear something in the trunk?  
Mobster#2:What?  
Mobster#1:What,did I hit something just now?  
Mobster#2:Hey I'm hearing it too,what the fuck is that?  
Mobster#1:Is it a flat?  
Mobster#2:Well,the fuck,you better pull it over and see.

* * *

 **Scene now switches to Frank Gusso and his girlfriend,Kelly,in interrogation room,with 2 policemen**  
Policeman#1:Alright,since we figured it out we possibly cannot get anything out from Frank Gusso,his girlfriend right here,is willing to talk everything.So,will you tell us,who was the other one with you?  
Kelly(looks at Frankie,then at the cops,and says):No one,it was me and Frankie,there was no the third one,and I had a gun and...  
Policeman#2:Unlikely..  
Frank:No,I can confirm,she was indeed with me,there was no one third.  
Kelly:Yeah,I mean you saw me trying to hide the bodies and...  
Policeman#1:We still haven't found any gun with you but we did with your boyfriend's case.  
Kelly:Oh..Well...I dropped it,y' know,I am woman,and damn this is my first time using the gun and...  
Policeman#2:So you indeed admit that you comitted murder on police officers?Both of you's...  
Frank:It was act of self defense.  
Policeman#1:You were caught speeding,and policemen tried to stop you,so you could pay fine!What?Don't have enough money,boy!?  
Policeman#2:Look,for murder,especially for murder of police officers,you 2 could both get very long prison sentence.Also,your name's Frank Gusso,you was also driving a Black Landstalker SUV.  
Frank:Yeah,I heard that you guys are after drivers of Landstalker,didn't know that you're after all drivers,even innocents,who just happened to drive this kind of vehicle,and especially it's black variant.  
Policeman#1:Oh,so you heard it?Well,no wonder,considering your surname is Gusso..  
Frank:So,what?All Italian-Americans are now part of Italian American organized crime ring called the Mafia?  
Policeman#2:Listen,we also found Full Automatic CAR-15 rifle,huh,where'd you get that?  
Policeman#1:Listen,you both could either do 10 years for this,or you can just reveal for who you've been working on this.Who supplied you with those guns?And that car?That SUV?  
Policeman#2:Cause believe me,Lupisella Crime Family,that name,that thing does not exist in Japan,but it exist here,very largely on South of United States.  
Policeman#1:Yeah,in Japan,those guys were declared as terrorists.So if you happened to work for them,we can easily put you in Witness Protection Program and just ship you there.  
Policeman#2:We know that Mafia has their thing called The Commission,where Mafiosi cooperate.But these guys,the Lupisellas,they don't have literally no help,or if in fact they do,they have probably some small time help,those families or gangs aren't even situated in Japan,so if you work for them...  
Frank:Fuck it!Yeah,they did supplied us.And there was the third guy with us,argh,his name is Frankie Crea,and he's Caporegime in the borghata,I was under his wing.  
Policeman#2:Frankie Crea?Hold on,hey,let's bring them those photos.  
Policeman#1:Yeah,that would be good idea,see.  
 **Policemen head to bring the photos of Vincent and other Lupisella high ranking gangsters they took in front of Mongolian Hotel in previous chapter,scene quickly cuts to when they're back with the pictures.They sit and toss pictures all over the desk**  
Policeman#2:Can you point out,who is,alleged Frankie Crea from them?  
 **As Frank browses,he quickly finds the one of Frankie Crea's**  
Frank(shows it to officers):This guy.  
Policemen:Hmmm.  
Frank:And he even plotted if not even murdered your chief of police,Mitch.  
Policemen:WHAT!?  
Frank:Yeah,he planned to poison him,and I was with him too,they took it from another guy named Mitch,runs an auto repair shop in Yorkmont Circle.  
Policemen:Ohhh.  
Frank:He's now finished with his shift,he's home,so you can arrest him tomorrow.Meanwhile,about Frankie Crea...  
Policeman#2:Hey don't you worry about that imbecile,we'll organize people to go search for him right now as we speak.  
Policeman#1:Now this is how it gonna go,since your girlfriend is unarmed..  
Frankie:And Frankie was one who committed murders...  
Policeman#1:Yeah,we figured that out.Anyway,she'll be the first to move out of here.You first will be treated in hospital for that gunshot wound,and then,we'll move you too.

* * *

 **Scene switches to Frankie Crea arriving with Taxi to Vincent's house,he exits the cab and knocks on Vincent's door**  
Frankie:Open the door,it's me!  
 **Now it shows Vincent slowly waking up and realizing that someone's knocking**  
Vincent:Frankie!?Shit!Is that you?Hold on,I'll go and open up!  
 **Vincent slowly gets up and heads to the door,unlocks it and opens it for Crea,he gets in,and he closes it,and now scene switches to Crea sitting on the chair while Vincent pours himself an orange juice**  
Vincent:Hey,you want some of this?  
Frankie:Nah,thanks!I already had some of Cola,while me and my buddy,I mean OUR BUDDY,Mitch..  
Vincent:Oh yeah!How'd it go?  
Frankie:What?You think I'd just come around here without killing that fucking nose-sniffer?  
Vincent:Haha,that's my Frankie The Bulldog!Cheers!Ahah,I yeah forgot,you just had a drink!  
Frankie:Hahahaha!  
Vincent:Now it all depends on Anthony and Andy's guys.Oh yeah,tthat remind me,how's Gus?  
Frankie:Shit,haven't heard for him.I'll call him right now.  
 **Dials Frank Gusso,however,he's not responding**  
Frankie:What?He hang up on me?Aaah,it's probably his gooma,couldn't stand my presence around him.  
Vincent:Fucking girls,man!They have interfere into anything.Reminds me of Misty.  
Frankie:Misty?Who's that?  
Vincent:A fucking punk ass bitch working with **Messina Crime Family** ,heard she got a temper.  
Frankie:Yeah,like,the fuck is she made?  
Vincent:I dunno,but she's very close to em,she's fucking stepdaughter of that peasant,Harvey Noto.  
Frankie:OHH I see,Jesus Fucking Christ.  
Vincent:I acutally saw her in hospital one day while I was in Liberty City,tell you what,I wanted to suffocate her...She was in pretty bad shape.  
Frankie:Yeah,right where she belongs,that fucking bitch!I'll give her a temper,with my fist over her mouth!  
Vincent:Fucking Bonnanos,I hate all of them,all of their fucking root.Harvey Noto,John Messina,Joe Bonnano,Maranzano...they all have that same,fucking,rotten,core,of being greedy!But so greedy their greed crosses the lines!!Joe Bananas is his real nickname,him and his "Banana Wars",fucking family's the joke,so now they're curing their complex with renaming it into "Messinas" and trying to capture everyone and everything.  
Frankie:Don Peppino,suck on my Frattino.

* * *

 **Scene switches to 2 Lupisella wiseguys parking their Manana to St.John's University parking**  
Mobster#1:Alright,I think this is a well distance from the reserve and here.  
Mobster#2:Ohh,so you want some college girls around your tower once we're done,eh?  
 **As 2 mobsters exit the car**  
Mobster#1:Come on,quit busting my balls!Let's take a walk.  
 **As mobsters were leaving**  
Mobster#2:Yeah,come on,let's go!

* * *

 **Scene switches to Frankie Crea returning via Taxi to Gusso's place to retrieve his Sentinel,2 police officers,see him;approach him**  
Policeman#1:Woah,woah,woah,are you lost?This is restricted area!Crime happened here!  
Frankie:Relax,I'm just here to pick up my car,it was stolen...  
Policeman#1:Frankie Crea,you're under arrest!Come with us!  
 **Police cuff him and load him to their car;on his way to the car**  
Frankie:Hey,what the-this is misunderstanding!You can't do this to me!And how the fuck you know my name?No,I WAS SET UP,I REPEAT,SET UP!!  
Policeman#1:Yeah,yeah,explain that to court.Drive!

* * *

 **They leave for police station;scene cuts to Benny and Marabunta Grande members torturing Big Al**  
Alphonse:Aaah!Ugh!  
Benny:Okay guys,leave him!Jeez,what we did to him?Let's just leave him like this for 2 more days as we arranged with the Mafia.  
MB#1:Yeah,where are you Cosa Nostra eses now?!  
MB#2:Fucking wops!  
Benny:Yeah!Loyalty?Respect?"This thing of ours",well it is,see,the Mafia don't like low level soldatis,they just pretend to,so they could manipulate you that you're some big shot!Untouchable!My ass!I know everything about you,fucks!Where are your guinea friends,now!?Left you here to rot,hahaha!  
MB#2:Yeah,ese,you should work as crab seller or cook or something,you ain't for some thing called "The Mafia",my friend,ese!  
MB#1:Yeah!La Cosa Nostra more like La hour business and not yours!  
Alphonse:Aaah...very strong insults,bravo...if you think that that's how Mafia works,you're even bigger fools than I thought!  
MB#1(slams Al's hand with his leg):SHUT UP!!!!  
Benny:It's okay,leave him!Beat it,Al',your wop time wopping is done!  
Alphonse:Ttthat's right...we're weakened...but...you still don't know the nemesis of one of us...who's still...in it's very well top form....Chicago Outfit...Mobster Disciples(Italian Mafia version of African American gang,Gangster Disciples,also from Chicago)....and dozens of...them  
Benny:Oh really?I'll believe it when I see it,bud!I'll believe it when I see it!

* * *

 **Scene switches to 2 Lupisella gangsters reaching the entrance of Barton Creek Reserve**  
Mobster#2:Yo,is this the entrance?  
Mobster#1:Probably.  
Mobster#2:Yo,you see the apartment building opposite of us?  
Mobster#1:Yeah?And so?  
Mobster#2:What if they're spying on this entrance from there?As you can see,there's no one here outside.  
Mobster#1:Yeah,and see this bushes...  
Mobster#2:Those fucks could be everywhere.Whoever inspected this place,hadn't inspected it good!  
Mobster#1:It was that Rudy kid.Probably didn't see anyone in that building.  
Mobster#2:Geez,I hope so!Come on,let's enter inside.  
 **As mobsters jump over the fence,Marabunta Gangster sees them and notifies others**  
MB#1:(Khhh),yo,we got 2 uninvited strangers entering the compound!Probably the fucking wops trying to rescue that third wop pig!Erase them!  
 **2 mobsters are walking slowly and Marabunta Grande gangster appears from behind**  
MB#1:YO ESES,FUCKING WOPS!!  
 **Marabunta Gangster starts shooting with MAC-10;but 2 members both dodge,both shoot him to death**  
Mobster#2:THE FUCK WAS THAT!?  
Mobster#1:Keep quiet!Shit!This will attract the attention!They heard those gunshots!  
 **As they proceed walking,a gangster from the left,shoots and wounds Mobster#2 with MAC-10,he wounded him badly,however,first mobster dodged the hit,Marabunta gangster got out of the woods and Mobster#1 did succeed in shooting the Marabunta Grande gangster who fired shots,he quickly approaches his fellow wounded comrade**  
Mobster#1:Shit,man!You're wounded!Argh,not you!  
Mobster#2:Listen...you don't have time...to stay here...you must go...push further...please...for the love of God...find Al...  
Mobster#1:Aaah,no!  
 **2nd mobster is dead;as first mobster proceeds,he starts going through woods,in hopes of easily evading them or even finding more of them just to see how many of there are situated and to kill them all,he starts running though,he quickly hides behind one of the trees and sees 2 Marabunta Gangsters talking with each other**  
MB#3:Come on,where's that fucking dago!?We gotta find him soon!  
MB#4:It's only 2 or 1 guy,depends,I heard some gunshots,who knows,maybe ours did dropped one of them.  
MB#3:Still...how hard is it to kill simple 2 fucking guys!?  
MB#4:What the fuck are they?Yakuza ninjas or something?Damn it!Didn't know we have problems with Yugi the king of games,ese!  
MB#3:Yeah,on the top of these Cosa Nostra gangsters,we just need a Japanese Mafia;oh and a Chinese Mafia,and Russian Mafia,and all that.  
MB#4:Ey,we still have cartels,ese..  
 **As they pass right on mobster's direction,he puts single shot that travelled right through their heads,killing them,mobster proceeded running;while running;he hears a noise**  
MB#5:Uhuhuhuh,I see him,fucking maricon!You won't get far!  
 **Marabunta Gangster gets out and shoots the mobster several times in the back with MAC-10,Mobster felt the pain but pushed running forward;another Marabunta Gangster approaches MB#5**  
MB#6:What?Where the fuck he's gone?!  
MB#5:Come on!We gotta catch up to him!!  
 **2 Gangsters pursue towards the mobster;mobster,however,on his way,sees 2 more Marabunta Gangsters conversating;he shoots both of them in the head and continues his running;2 Gangsters stop near the corpses**  
MB#5:Unbelievable!  
 **2 more gangsters arrive**  
MB#7:What?Where is he!?  
MB#6:Look!The fucking asshole dropped 2 more of our guys!  
MB#8:Fucking perros,what are we waiting for!?Come on!After that cocksucker!  
 **Mobster sees that the number of gangsters far away behind from him chasing him has increased**  
Mobster#1:Motherfucker!Just look at them!Fuck!  
MB#8(telling all on the earpieces):(Khhhh)That fuck will soon reach the bridge,fucking ambush him there and take all of his bones out of him(khhh)!!  
 **As mobster was nearing the bridge,he passed under it successfully,before Marabunta Grande gangsters even reached the bridge to ambush him,4 gangsters who chased him stop nearby the bridge,along with other gangsters who arrived there for ambush,but they were late**  
MB#8:Shit!That redneck wop will reach the windmill!I gotta warn the others!(khhhh)An intruder will soon enter the windmill!Be on your guard!It's one of those fucking Lupisellas we've been warned about!!!

* * *

 **Scene cuts to Mobster#1 slamming the door,he enters it and starts inspecting the ground,he soon stumbles across a door on the floor,leading to the basement,he opens it and runs quickly into it,as he reaches the door to the entrance of the basement,he then gets warned by Benny**  
Benny:Don't move further!I'm warning you,you dago motherfucker!We got your fucking pig scrawling here,hahahahahaha!Come on,just try,just try slamming that door you asshole!  
 **Just as he said that,Lupisella mobster slammed the door and immediately aimed at all 3(Benny and 2 Marabunta Grande gangsters)**  
Benny:Back off!  
MB#1:Yeah,ese!There will be thousands of our guys looking to slash your piece of dago ass!  
MB#2:Oh you're soo now trapped,pizza boy!You're done for!  
 **Lupisella mobster slowly walks down by the stairs**  
Benny:Hey,you!I can still see you walking downstairs,y' know!  
 **Gangster shoots all 3,Benny,and Marabunta Grande gangsters,he shoots 1 MB gangster in head,shot another in the leg and shot Benny in the back,then he shoots the second gangster and puts several shots to Benny**  
Benny:AAH!Not in the ass,you fucking moron!Aaah,this hurts so fucking much!  
 **Gangster quickly grabs Benny as he hears 3 MB gangsters closing nearby him,he takes Benny hostage**  
Lupisella gangster:Don't fucking move,all 3 of you!Let's see how you like when tables turn around!See I got this chump right here with me!!You want something bad to happen to him!?  
 **Gangsters stare at each other for short while,then Lupisella gangster shoots all 3 gangsters fast,they fall down;gangster toss Benny on the floor,he goes to close the door;**

* * *

 **Now scene switches to Frankie Crea in interrogation room**  
Policeman#1:You're Frankie Crea,Caporegime of Lupisella Crime Mafia Family here in Dallas.See these photos,we've been on you wop fuckers since.  
Frankie:Heey,friend,why racism all the sudden?And why you all sudden connect us to organized crime such as Mafia?What?We're just running the nightclub...  
Policeman#1:Come on,we just found several full automatic weapons inside your club.Also,you got in disputes with local street gang named Red Stallionz,we also know that you're personally involved with murder of police chief,Mitch!  
Frankie(in his head):Shit!That fucking son of a bitch told them everything!("Out of the head lol");Yeah,Vincent got full automatics but look,he ain't like he was before,that's right,maybe he did ran crime family in Domino City,who knows how he got those weapons,maybe he got some leftovers when he escaped all the way from there to here..  
Policeman#1:Nah,when him and his nephew Mark were arrested,they were declared as terrorists and were imprisoned,but they escaped,either Vincent re-established his empire or you guys were buying guns from other gangsters.  
Frank:Well shit,that you should ask Vincent,I honestly don't know,he just gave us all that and y'know...  
Policeman#1:Y'know,still by Texas laws,for unlawful possession,you can get 10 years inside.You better find yourself a good lawyer,pal!

* * *

 **Scene now switches to 2 cops transfering Frankie to jail,and giving him phone**  
Policeman#2;Here,you got 10 minutes buddy!  
 **They throw him inside and lock the gate,he leans against the wall;dials Vincent**  
Vincent,who's half asleep,watching television;  
Vincent:Daaamn,who's that?!Alright,alright,I'll answer!!  
Frankie:Vincent!Big shit!  
Vincent:WHAT!?  
Frankie:I'm pinched!I'm fucking pinched,man!  
Vincent:WHAT THE FUCK!?Man are you serious?!  
Frankie:Yeah,and I think I know who the fuck ratted me out!That fucking jerk asshole,Gus!  
Vincent:What!?Fucking enforcer piece of shit!Alright,we gotta do this by tradition!You know who vouched for that idiot?Who hooked him up with us!?  
Frankie:Hold on...aaarghh...  
 **Now it shows flashback of Frankie being in club,with 2 Lupisella gangsters,with him narrating**  
Frankie:Shit,it was...err...that guy...I assigned him to do classic stick ups,extoriton and truck hijackings!His name,is,Chucky Signore...yeah!He lives in Nantucket Village Circle,a small house there nearby I think,he's not far away.  
Vincent:Fine,listen,I'll send Rudy after him.Shit,we can't be safe here anymore!Listen,I think the police here came or will definetly came after us in a big way,so I'll go get all the important guys,we're moving to Chicago,with Rudy too.  
Frankie:Shit,you know the best about this,Vince!Anyway,I'm in a need of lawyer,so...  
Vincent:Yeah,don't worry!When we settle in Chicago,I hope Joseph Eppolito(based on John DiFronzo)will hook you up with someone I think!Keep tight there,buddy!We're gonna get you out of there!  
 **Hangs up;now as Frankie heads to handle the officers phones through bars**  
Frankie:Here,copeys,your Frankie buddy is here to handle you your phoney phoney cause y'all are phoney and like fake as fuck!!

* * *

 **Scene switches back to Gangster and Benny**  
Gangster:Is that all?  
 **Shoots him in his left hand**  
Gangster:I ASKED IF THAT'S ALL!?  
Benny:Shit man!Aah,would I look like I'm lying to you?We're only at Northwestern Dallas,ahhh,the fuck you think!  
 **Gangster shoots Benny in forhead,ending his life completely;then he heads behind Alphonse;**  
Gangster:Damn,Al,they cuffed you here!  
 **Gangster shoots cuffs' chains,thus breaking them,he then releases Al's wrists of their frameworks;he pulls Al up**  
Gangster:Shit,Al!Can you stand up!?  
Alphonse:Yeah!I can barely even see!Fuck!  
Gangster:Hey,don't worry!We're gonna get you out of here!I'm gonna notify Andy about this.We're getting you out of here,man!  
Alphonse:Yeah,it was about fucking time!We are all united here,and we should keep it that way!One's a wops,always dirty wops!

* * *

**Back at you by Mobb Deep plays in the credits**


	7. Luck Of The Irishkid-Episode#7-Chicago,here I come!

**Now it shows blue Maverick helicopter with Fat Andy and other 3 Lupisella members overlooking Barton Creek Reserve from above,they all have Thermal Scope Sniper Rifles,so they see Marabunta Grande's thermal visions in the woods;they start dropping several Marabunta Grande gangsters;5 are killed by 2 Lupisella gangsters from front passenger and rear right seat,**  
Andy:How many of them fuckers we dropped so far?  
Lupisella#1:Shit!I think..  
Lupisella#2:5 of them.I counted.  
Lupisella#1:Oh really,wise guy?How can you be so sure about that?  
Andy:It doesn't matter.We must see if we can filter and air more of these suckers out.Pilot,fly around the whole reserve.  
Pilot(flies little more):Well that's what I was doing anyway...  
**As they were flying they drop some more;eventually until the number,especially the number around windmill didn't lower enough;now Andy dials the Mobster that savedd Alphonse(Gary)**  
Gary:Yeah!  
Andy:How are you all 2?  
Gary:Shit,good!Bored to death!Almost thought that Al here's gonna fuck me.  
Andy:What the fuck!?  
Gary:Chill out,I'm just kidding.  
Andy:Stuff like this is not for kidding!You may be just an enforcer,but do you realize what it is to have a gay in your family?Especially within Lupisellas?  
Gary:Come on,I'm just breaking balls here!We're both bored to death!  
Andy:Good!We dropped significant amount of them gangsters,there shouldn't be left much more of them now.Listen,you can't hang around here much any longer.Look,you'll need to find a ground vehicle.I bet that this is their stronghold,it got like tons of their cars parked there in the woods.You can sneak outta there and go to the first car you see.And then,fast outta there,come on,my ground units will take care of everything and anyone.You gotta get a move on.  
Gary:Alright!  
Andy:And stay on line.  
Lupisella#2:Shit,them the rest are coming,and looks like they're hiding nearby trees taking each step.I missed this one.  
MB#1:Shit,(khhh)eses,them wops brought chopper,eh!(khhh)  
Andy:Shit,Gary!You gotta move fast!Them hicks are going after you 2.In large number.I think they're going with the rest they got.  
Gary:Shit!What should we do?Stay here or move?  
Andy:Shit,it would be suicidal if you 2 stay there still!Nah!  
Gary:I mean,you won't believe how many we dropped them!We're ready if they come,Andy.  
Andy:It still suicidal.Ahh,I don't know,I am responsible here...  
**Lupisella#2 shoots 3 Marabunta gangsters as they were too close to each other when making moves**  
Lupisella#2:Got em!Got 3 of them!  
MB#2:Shit,how many of us are here?  
MB#3:I don't know.But the number surely reduced!These fucking guineas man!Come on,we gotta reach out to that jeep!It has Rocket Launcher in the trunk!  
MB#2:Oh for real?Well come on then,we gotta be fast in this!  
**2 Marabuntas move to Blue Landstalker,one sits in rear right seat one sits in front passenger one,only to open the trunk from there,however,as he was exiting the jeep,he was immediately shot down by Lupisella#1**  
MB#3:Shit,ahh fuck!MARICON!  
**MB#3 exits the vehicle and heads for the trunk,Lupisella#1 tried to shoot him but he accidentally hit the opened trunk,then as MB#3 was retreating and reaching for position,Lupisella#1 tried to shoot him,but failed**  
Andy:Well shit,Gary,looks like the number's reducing!You can stay or you can go it's really becoming not this dangerous right now.  
**Marabunta gangster gets enough distance,fires Rocket Launcher**  
Lupisellas:Oh shit,it's the rocket!!!!(saying that while closing their doors)  
**As Andy quickly closes his door,a rocket hits,but,the chopper still ain't destroyed.**  
Andy:Don't worry,guys!This thing is made to survive 5 of them currently!  
Lupisella#2:Well shit,looks like we lost one!  
Lupisella#1:4 more to go!  
Andy:Quit bitchin,pilot,fly us higher a little,and fly faster,I hope they don't got heat seeking launchers with them too!  
**As pilot flies and overlooks the woods,Marabuntas are forming their final plan,all the rest(16)of them,are going straight at the windmill,they took all the risk,as they formed into one group,they rapidly ran to the windmill,14 of them are dropped upon reaching the windmill,only 2 of them survived and were left to hide benneath trees**  
Andy:Gary,this place's getting deserted!I think it's your chance to make a run for it!  
Gary:Alright!  
Andy:Alright,I'll stay on the line until you're outta reserve.  
Gary:Yo it's Andy,man!He says that we're clean to go,he took care of everything!  
**As they were started running outta basement**  
Al:Madonna mia,how the fuck we let ourselves into this to happen?What the fucking fuck?  
**Gary and Alphonse leave the building,upon leaving they turn right,they quickly found Blue Deimos SP,they enter it,now Gary just jumps over the door,while Al opens the door**  
Gary:What?Your fat ass couldn't jump this ramp,eh?  
Al:Ahaha,hell of a time to break somebody's balls off,eh!?Come on,tune up that thing,let's get the fuck outta here!  
**Gary starts the car and starts slamming the gas pedal,he drives fast out of the woods,however,2 remaining gangsters heard the car engine,so as they were little farther,they moved even more far away,that one with Rocket Launcher got in the way of the escaping gangsters at right time,he fired the rocket,however,Gary reflexively turned right and slammed on the tree,rocket missed and just hit random tree instead.As opposing gangsters were nearby each other,2 MGs pull out their MAC 10s and MP5Ks and try to finish off Gary and Andy,Gary luckly got under the seat first while Al reflexively jumped out of the car,he then got in cover and calculated the right time,he shot the gangster with MAC10,however,one last remains.Al quickly got in cover.That one with MP5K ran out of bullets,so Gary quickly drew out his MAC-10 and shot the last remaining gangster to death.**  
Al(who leans to see the results):Man,is it over!?  
Gary:And what do you think,eh?Come on,get in,we're outta here!  
**Gary enters the car,2 leave;on their way**  
Gary:It's okay,we did it!We're outta here!  
Andy:I can see that.You know what else I can fucking see?  
Gary:No shit!What?  
Andy:4 fucking blue Deimos SP's coming your way.Looks like these guys wants us very bad now!The war's about to crunch!Shit!Don't worry,I'll pull some strings though!  
**Hangs up**  
Al:Great!Anything else we have to worry about?  
**Gary speeds up**  
Gary:Yeah,I mean!Why do you think I'm juicing the shit outta gas pedal?!Their 4 fucking car convoy is onto us!  
Al:Shit!Cars!?What cars!?What cars do they drive!?  
Gary:Shit!I don't know man!  
**Andy now dials Vincent;Vincent,again,wakes up**  
Vincent:Ahhh,why I wake up so early?How much is on the clock?5 and 30?Great!And of course,there's no wake up without wake up call!Yes?  
Andy:Vince!  
Vincent:Andy!You're not calling me to tell me that you ain't got Alphonse,right!?  
Andy:Of course,I mean,Gary rescued him!But now,they're outrunning angry Salvadorian Mafia convoy,I got guys on the land,they'll take care of everything!  
Vincent:They better escape in one piece,and yeah,tell them to head to Chicago right away,we're moving there,and Dallas became too much hot for us!Police are looking for us,cracking us down!!  
Andy:Shit,Vince,alright no worries!It's done,I'll I'll tell 'em!  
Vincent:Good!  
**Hangs up**

* * *

Vincent:Damn it,the reason probably for this is probably that I'm so high pent up paranoid,gotta disappear outta here quickly!(says that while reaching for bathroom)  
**Now as Vincent enters bathroom he washes his face and hands and then looks himself at the mirror,he then gets out of the bathroom,gets back to his room and reaches for his drawer,instead of his normal outfit(Black jacket,with black shirt underneath it and black pants with black sweat suit and black shoes)he this time puts dark green jacket with dark green sweat suit as well as cream white shoes.**  
**Vincent heads outside and puts his hoodie on and hands in the pocket,he mumbles in his head:**  
Vincent:Damn it's almost 6 and there's no one around,like if its a ghost town or something!Like if the whole world was put under quarantine or something.Okay...at least there's no police.No one to hide my face from,but still,these pesky civilians,they all have more than 2 eyes,can see anything,will report anything...fucking ungrateful wasps!Our Cosa Nostra has rules of no killing random civillians,we only kill ours...but goddamn it looks like that ain't enough,the World needs to be taught a lesson.

* * *

**Scene cuts back with Lupisellas from above looking at rapidly fast going blue car going through whole Austin.**  
Lupisella#3(Pilot):Is that our guy?That car right there?  
Andy:Shit,it's the only car right now speeding up in Austin...  
Lupisella#2:Yeah,so far from above here it's the only one!  
Andy:Good,that means it's him!Alright,let me call him!  
**Dials Gary;**  
Andy:Hey,Gary!You don't need to worry about 4 pursuers trying to stick their dirty fingers up your ass!My guys took care of them!  
Gary:Great!Gracias!  
Andy:From here now,you'll be going to Chicago,do it on land,me and the rest will wait you there.I mean,all are,it's just Dallas is becoming high place for us,we're getting too much heat,that's all!  
Gary:Oh shit,fine!I mean,I'm just an Enforcer,I don't got much to tell.  
Andy:Shit,keep this rate up and Vincent may induct you.  
Gary:Shit,finally I'll be with Al here,haha!  
Andy:Alright!Drive safe now!Oh,and 1 more thing!  
Gary:Oh yeah,the names and locations of these sons of bitches!So by account of their now deceased boss Benny personally,there are 5 more high ranking members who hold the gang's strength;  
Duck Dewey,their Underboss,Hesh Rabkin,a Jew,Joe Carpenter,James Hamilton and Josh McBratney.Their locations now are all in Northwest of course,and their location are...

* * *

**The locations will be revealed later,now scene cuts to Vincent arriving via Taxi cab at Rudy's house,he exits the vehicle,gets call from Andy**  
Andy:Vincent!  
Vincent:Andy,what now?You're calling me as I'm about to step into Rudy's house...  
Andy:Yeah,well,my client,you know,got the info on the Red Stallionz remains,their higher ups,oh alright,speak.  
**Now Andy tells him about everyone and everything,although Andy's not heard on the phone during that time**  
Vincent(nods):Uh-huh.Yeah.Okay.Alright,I just got the plan!You know where to go,Chicago.  
Andy:Yeah!One way destination,sir.  
Vincent:I'll notify other higherups from Dallas.  
**Hangs up;now heads to Rudy's porch,he knocks on the door**  
Vincent:Rudy!Open up!It's me,Vincent!  
**Vincent decided to have a little play with Rudy,so he knocked his door down,and while going upstairs,he started shooting;Rudy and Ella woke up and heard the gunfire**  
Rudy:Shit,Ella,you heard that?  
Ella:Yeah!  
Rudy:Shit,you got strap?  
Ella:Yeah,sure,it's under the pillow,I told you,I always carry it with me.  
Rudy:Alright,you stay in bed I'll dress up!  
While Rudy dresses up,Vincent sneaks to his room,as he gets to the door of the room where Rudy and Ella are,he leans his ear and hears Rudy growling  
Rudy:Come on,you piece of shit,we BOTH are ready!You think you can mess with us both here?  
**Now Vincent calmly opens the door and sees Rudy and Ella aiming their guns at him**  
Vincent:My fucking God!As if heart attack didn't get me!Arrgh!Put those guns away, **va fangool**!  
**Rudy and Ella move away the guns,and as Ella starts dressing up,Vincent shouts**  
Vincent:Hey,lady!You gotta drift off!  
Rudy:Yeah,Ella,see...  
**As Ella finishes her dressing,she says**  
Ella:Don't worry,Rudy,I got it.  
**She gets up and stands in front of Vincent**  
Ella:Have fun,mob boss!  
Vincent:Ahaha,very funny!Come on,get outta here!  
**Ella leaves and Vincent gets all surpirsed**  
Vincent:Really,Rudy?Kid....hahahhaha,she's 25!And you're...hahahaha,6!She can get it for statutory rape geez damn!!  
Rudy:Nah,it doesn't matter.She loves me,and I love her too.  
Vincent:Rudy she's a fucking hookah,you should not trust those kind,you know.They're hookers!You can't turn a hoe into housewife,she'd just fuck with them other gangsters!  
Rudy:Nah she's not a whore,maybe before,she finished studies,and she was forced on that job...  
Vincent:Rudy,whores like her will make up everything to win the money,though in her case,she might be a total psychopath and play with your feelings instead,and then leave you,for better built,more aged,boyfriend.I'm just trying to tell you need to be more careful around these hookers,I mean she's out of strip club,forced or not.  
Rudy:Alright.I'll keep that in mind.  
Vincent(now sits on bed):Anyway,Rudy,I came here for the job,on a delicate matter,you know.  
Rudy:Alright,what's the thing,man?  
Vincent:We gotta take a guy out,I mean you this time!And I'm coming with you.  
Rudy:Oh,just like with before?  
Vincent:Yeah,on your second hit,yeah.This time,you're too taking a guy out from my crew,it's just that,he vouched for a rat!A motherfucker turned rat,guess he couldn't handle the heat from police pressure!  
Rudy:You mean the target?  
Vincent:Nah,the guy he vouched for,so the Cosa Nostra rules apply;you vouch for someone,you hold biggest responsibility for them.This fuck,he's one of my made guys,but,shit,he shoulda chose better,Chucky Signore,he lives nearby me and Gus,Nantucket Village Circle,and I'll show you which house,come on,though after this,we're splitting up.  
Rudy:Huh?  
Vincent:It's too hot out here,in Dallas,maybe in whole south.So I'll gather a crew,and we're all going to Chicago,we're moving to Chicago to lie low,now I told you that I'm connected with Chicago Outfit and Ancelotti Family that operate there.So they'll,I mean,Joseph Eppolito mostly,tell you what,Giovanni Ancelotti ain't worth for shit,he's just a 2 bit hood who happened to be the boss of most miserable crime family after Portland one.  
Though,now I got the intel on where those fuckers from Red Stallionz shithead gang are,their high ranking crews,you'll be going to Mark's place,5411 Elderly Place,there's a stashed money,in his garage.  
Rudy:That money you guys kept hiding from them?  
Vincent:Yeah,from everyone.You take one bag,head straight to Yardies' territory,offer them loot,and then make up some story,cause they're not gonna believe that random kid with that kind of money is not connected with the mob around here.We must keep low profile as possible,cause if something bad happens,I don't want no Caribbean people to sing about me,capiche?So you make up some story,you know,this and that,just make sure this don't get back traced to us,and we're gold,and yeah,Rudy,don't participate in gang war,just sneak somehow,and run.I don't need you ruined in wounds all while we need to get going to Chicago.Come on now.

* * *

**Rudy and Vincent leave the house and head straight to Rudy's Infernus,he reverses and drives to Chucky's house;on the way**  
Vincent:Y'know,rules of Mafia,motivates us mobsters not to break them,otherwise,there's only 2 ways out;become an informer,rat on several things you and your friends done,and get your whole organization at risk or,simple,by Mafia traditions,die,you fucking son of a bitch.Tell you what,we had one guy disrespecting the rules and he was meant to pay huge price for it,but shit,he yapped yapped.Have I ever told you about Henry Hall?He's a mick bastard...oh sorry,Rudy,I forgot you're an Irish.  
Rudy:Nah it's okay,go on.  
Vincent:I had 2 Irishmen in this gang before you,Henry Hall and Jimmy "The Gent" Carraway.Now Henry Hall cost me my 2 guys,powerful guys,it's Jimmy and the other one was Capo,Paul Vario.You watched that movie "Badfellas" you know what I'm talking about.Now Jimmy was Irish and was perfect money making machine,so he was an associate and here,since you're also associate and Irish,here,maybe you can learn something from his history,poor bastard died in 96,Vario died in 88.  
Rudy:Yeah sure,Vince,go on,I wanna hear about him,I'm curious.  
Vincent:So alright,Jimmy Carraway was an associate and close associate in Vario's crew,it consisted of him and Henry Hall,as well as with 1 schmuck that cost me rivalries with Gambetti Family because he killed their made guy,now he was Italian but he was Enforcer,and of course he got wacked for doing what he did,killed a made guy without permission.Anyway,Jimmy was a moneymaking machine,he already had the whole strategy under his fucking thumb,a great loanshark he ran a lounge,had great intimidating skills,I personally met him,I was impressed,both me and Mark,see.  
Rudy:Yeah.  
Vincent:Until Henry Hall,who broke the rule of not dealing drugs,to ratting out the family,ARGH,I'M STILL MAD AT THAT FUCKING PRICK!WANTING TO FIND HIM MORE THAN EVERYONE!!  
Rudy:Yeah...things that desperate...  
Vincent:The worst thing is that both Henry Hall and then Messinas fucked with us!As far as I see,that stepdaughter of his,I mean Harvey's,Misty,she ain't Italian,the motherfucker better watch out she won't flip,otherwise...but I'd love to see that,humiliation and shame to his face..

* * *

**Scene cuts to the 2 already arriving at Chucky Signore's place.They exit Infernus and Vincent heads straight to the door,he knocks**  
Vincent:Chucky!It's me,Vincent!Come on,get outta here,open the door!  
Chucky:Shit!I was just heading for golfing,that's all.  
Vincent:Well shit,you can't do that,you know,there's a heavy heat on us,you gotta come with me to Chicago and...  
Chucky:But sir,what I'm gonna tell my wife and kids and...  
Vincent:Listen,are they home?  
Chucky:Nah,they're out,but they'll be back and...  
Vincent:Alright,just tell them that you'll be out for a little while,chill out,calm down...Where's your strap?  
Chucky:In the car and...  
Vincent:You carry your strap in the car?Come on,get to it,right now..  
Chucky:But Don..  
Vincent:You're going to need it for fuck sakes,I need to see that you're armed.  
Chucky:Alright.  
**As Chucky heads to his garage(in his garage was parked black Landstalker SUV-Lupisella's main gang vehicle),Vincent and Rudy were slowly following him,as Chucky was about to open a car door of his driving seat,Rudy shoots Chucky in head,killing him,2 run to Infernus**  
Vincent:Come on,let's get tha fuck outta here!

* * *

**2 enter Infernus and quickly reverse back,they head to Mark's place**  
Rudy:Hahahaha,he shoulda listen!  
Vincent:Yeah!He completely fell out of rule!But it's like that in the Mafia....sometimes,you don't break the rules,the rules break you..

* * *

**Scene cuts to them 2 already pulling over to Mark's house**  
Vincent:Alright,now it's split up part.I gotta give out the word to my higher ups and friends,gotta set acting members and shit,gotta also take my nephew Markie from hospital,I dunno if he healed,I'll call him.  
**Dials Mark**  
Mark:Hey Vincent!Great news,baby!  
Vincent:Jesus this is the last time you called me "baby",you fucking faggot!  
Mark:Relax!I'm getting released!  
Vincent:Fine,cause I'm coming to pick you up.Wait for me there.  
**Hangs up**  
Vincent:Alright,kid,good luck!(gives Rudy the keys of both Mark's house and Perennial car)  
**The 2 split,Vincent takes Mark's White Stinger and heads to the hospital to pick up Mark,meanwhile,Rudy enters Mark's house and immediately enters the room on his right,inside,he finds that it is very dark room,he turns lights on and finds out that it's Mark's wine cellar**  
Rudy:Wow,look at this guy.He keeps entire Ireland here.  
**Rudy then proceeds further to garage,when he entered garage he shuts lights off in cellar from the switch in garage then turns lights on in the garage,he then quickly runs to the trunk of Pink Perennial,opens it up**  
Rudy:Woah,look at that.Damn...

* * *

**He picks one briefcase;scene switches to Vincent arriving to Mark's hospital in Park Central Drive,he exits Stinger and heads to Mark who just got out from the hospital,as he gets near him**  
Mark:Hey who are you and what...  
Vincent briefly uncovers his hoodie just so Mark could recognize him,he also sets his finger on his mouth as to prevent Mark to shout Vincent's name out loud  
Mark:Oh...  
Vincent:Come on,let's get the fuck outta here.  
As Vincent and Mark were walking to Stinger,they were spotted by Red Stallionz goon,who also was exiting hospital  
RS#1:There's that asshole,Mark!  
Mark:Hold on,I'm driving this,it's my car!  
Vincent:Yeah...sure...  
Vincent and Mark enter the car and start it up,then they head straight to Mark's home  
Vincent:Listen,Mark,we all gotta move to Chicago,it's too hot out here.  
Mark:WHAT!?  
Vincent:Look,we all gotta disappear outta here,all high ranking members,don't worry,I'll put several people in their acting positions,now look,the fucking feds,and those guys,those that got Al,they're Marabunta Grande,serious fucking cartel,this means war.  
Mark:SO WHAT!?WE FACED MESSINAS,WHAT THESE FUCKS COULD DO US!?  
Vincent:It's not about that,it's the feds,they put huge heat on us,I mean look,Frank got pinched.  
Mark:WHAT?!Frankie Crea!?  
Vincent:Yeah,him,it's because of some shitty enforcer from his crew ratting him out,the police now started cracking down heavy on us,damn!  
Mark:Ok,so what we gotta do?  
Vincent:Right now,just drive to your house,pack your stuff,we'll be going to Chicago,Joseph Eppolito will know what to do.  
Mark:He's Chicago Mob leader,right?  
Vincent:Yeah,Mark,and please be gentle,it's the OUTFIT,so it's Chicago Outfit!!!  
Mark:Outfit,Mob,Borgata,forget about it.

* * *

**Scene cuts to them arriving to Mark's house**  
Vincent:Hey,don't worry,Rudy was here by the way,he took one of 9 loots,we're gonna feed Yardies with it,cause we're not leaving this town without kicking out Red Stallionz from it.  
Mark:So we're gonna have Yardies to do it?  
Vincent:Yeah,I mean our guys would do that in 5 seconds,but we draw too much heat,now imagine what would happen if we'd "genocide" a street gang?  
Mark:And how Yardies could not connect Rudy with the Mafia?Besides,if not us,you could include our brothers from New Orleans...  
Vincent:New Orleans Mob?Nah,I don't wanna include no outfit into this.Come on,I'll help you with packing.

* * *

**As Vincent and Mark exit Stinger,scene cuts to 2 Yardies leaning on Ella's fence**  
Yardie#1:Wowie,man,this grass is fiiine!  
Yardie#2:Yeah,I wish to stand on it,but then,home owner would think we'd try to rob him,we're peace nation mon.Respect.  
Rudy(who's walking nearby Ella's house spots 2 Yardies):Hey YOU!STEP OFF!  
Yardie#1:Yo easy,man!  
Yardie#2:Yeah,we know her,ese.  
Rudy:Just forget about it,you Yardies?  
Yardie#2:Oh what is it to you?Yes,but we're men of peace,son.  
Yardie#1:Yee,we want to smoke weed an star yo.  
Rudy:What if I'd give you this loot and ask you to help me?  
Yardies:WOAH!  
Yardie#2:Where'd you found this?  
Rudy:Oh I got in trouble with Red Stallionz,they killed my sister,so in revenge,I jacked 3 of their loots,here,I dunno how much is in this one,but it's hella huge,and I think it's more than enough for you,guys!  
Yardie#2:WICKED MAN!Come on,follow us,we'll take you to our boss in this town of this set turf!

* * *

**Scene cuts to Red Stallionz stalker reaching out Duck Dewey's home,then as he exits his Stallion,he heads to Dewey's door and knocks it,Dewey opens the door and lets him in,as they were walking to Duck's desk;**  
Duck:Woah,what news you have here to bring me?  
RS#1:It's Mark Lupisella,I found where he's staying,I followed him as he exited hospital.  
Duck:And?  
RS#1:And,alright,5411 Elderly Place,that's where fucker's staying.  
Duck:And so what are you suggesting to do about it?Kill him?Hold on,they didn't even pay for Al's release.  
RS#1:Oh Duck,you know those guys,they're Mafia,they don't like abiding by someone else's rules,stupid dagos!  
Duck:How are you so sure?  
RS#1:Call Benny.  
Duck:Hey,are you gonna tell me what to do?Besides,everything's fine for now,the wars aren't so frequent.  
RS#1:It's because those fuckers keep low profile...  
Duck:Hey I don't remember even you being my advisor.Anyway,if it gonna keep you sleep at night,you can rob it and take some valuable shit items from his home at night...

* * *

**Scene cuts to Yardies and Rudy going to Yardies's main stronghold in Ashwood Drive,their Dallas Leader house is on 1699 Phelps Drive;in this street Rudy sees that it's Jamaican Neighbourhood,Yardie stronghold and sees various Yardie Lobos driving around**  
Yardie#1:Boss!  
**They approached boss who was sitting on his chair smoking weed outside of his home**  
Boss:Ye,mon,what is up?And who's this?  
Yardie#2:This kid has high business proposition for us,come on,say it,kid,say it!  
Rudy:Alright,now I know that you're gang of peace,but,them Red Stallionz,they harmed and murdered my sister,and guess what in retailation I snatched from them(shows them a briefcase full of money).  
Boss:Wicked mon!Ey,y,y'know...we are gang of peace son....bbbut...for this...hold on,handle me the briefcase,I need to check how much is in there

* * *

**As Rudy handles him the briefcase he heads to his house to count money;now scene switches to Vincent and Mark getting back to Mark's car with Mark everything packed for himself**  
Mark:Yo,we gotta swing by your house too.  
Vincent:Oh yeah,I need my stuff too.  
Mark:Yeah,too bad this is a tiny car,and I have lots of stuff here,you can't bring everything with you,you have to choose wisely.  
Vincent:Yeah yeah,let's go already.  
**Mark tunes up his car;song R.I.M.S by Playaz Circle plays on Southern Hip Hop 108.1;Mark reverses**  
Mark:Nice hip hop,ain't it?  
**Mark drives to Vincent's**  
Vincent:Yeah,I always liked hip hop,yeah.But I like rock most.  
Mark:Yeah I get your type;Xero,Thousand Foots Krutch,etcetra..we're just couple blocks behind your house anyway,look.  
Vincent:Yeah I can see I'm not blind thank you,I know my route.  
**Suddenly Mark decides to drive fast between Hunnicut Road and Blanchard Road,Vincent feels sick**  
Vincent:Aaah shit,you know,driving fast in this narrow place gives me sickness.  
Mark:Just you hold on.  
**Mark gets out of there and turns right then proceeds left a little and finally arrives to Vincent's house.**  
Mark:Here we are.  
Vincent:Aaaah,come on,help me...(opens the car door)  
Mark:Naah,I'll stay here,besides,you don't even have to carry something big,so be fast...  
Vincent:Yeah I understand.  
**Vincent leaves for his home to search what he'll stuff in briefcase**

* * *

**Scene now switches to Yardies being in basement of Yardie Dallas Boss's home,8 Yardies including boss with briefcase**  
Boss:Alright,people,this nice kid I talked about minutes ago wants us to go up there to Northwest Dallas and to kick these spineless lizards called Red Stallionz.They killed his sister and rewarded us with this money to do the job for him.We're peaceful gang,we don't want no trouble,but,for sinners like those,we make an exception.Besides,their destruction could bring us to there northwest,and to expand our operations.  
**All other Yardies cheer;boss picks MAC-10 from the ground**  
Boss:Let's do this right now.

* * *

**Scene cuts to Rudy arriving home via Taxi,now as he was about to reach his home porch,his phone rings**  
Rudy:Yeah?  
Ella:It's me,Elly,listen,hey,I got hired!!!  
Rudy:Yay!!  
Ella:You talked to Vincent about...  
Rudy:We also need to move,it's because of this heavy heat,y' know.We also need to move up to Chicago.  
Ella:Oh really?Yayayay!So when are you leaving,cause me and my brother just started packing.  
Rudy:Oh,well right now.  
Ella:Nice,super!Meet me and my brother at bus stop at Highway 352,we'll be there by the time you're done.  
Rudy:Alright,I'll be ready!  
Ella:Ciao!Love you,Rudy!  
**Hangs up**

* * *

**And now 2 Round KO(instrumental) by Cannibus plays during Yardies-Red Stallionz gang war.It starts with 2 Yardie cars approaching Duck Dewey's house at 10300 Black Circle.One parks nearby house the other one parks on the opposite side,from that other one,both driver and passenger kill 3 Red Stallionz gang members,one of the Yardies from another car leaves and storms inside Dewey's house,Dewey was in bathroom,he heard the noise,Yardie quickly entered the bathroom,aiming his MAC-10 at Dewey.Shocked Dewey,but Dewey wasn't quick to draw out Pistol or something,as he was quickly shot down.Dead.**  
**Scene switches to Midpines Drive,this time the target is Joe,the car pulls nearby,and the same with previous scenario,this time,all 2 gangsters exit the vehicle and head to Joe,they find him in his living room,eating,they shoot him to death,upon leaving,Red Stallionz enforcer spots them and attempts to shoot them only to be shot down**  
**Scene now switches to Harwich Drive,where those 2 that previously have killed Dewey arrive there and start their Red Stallionz slaughter,however,4 nearby members manage to kill them,another car from another way turns to Harwich,however,this attempt was unsuccessfull and Yardie drivers were killed,4 RS members gather with each other**  
RS#1:Man,what the fuck is this?  
RS#2:When these dumb niggers suddenly decided to attack?  
RS#3:Yo,I think it's a wop scheme.  
RS#4:Fucking Lupisellas!We should know!The Mafia always tries to fuck with us!!  
RS#3:Someone call Benny,see if he's still alive.  
**While one of the members calls Benny,scene switches to Midbury Drive,where Hesh Rabkin was residing,he was seen outside talking with one of the members,Yardies assassinated both of them with MAC-10,then they continued driving until they found more of the members,they ran one of them and continued shooting at them while driving at same time,members were at both sides of the street**  
**Scene switches back to 4 members**  
RS#2:He's not picking up!  
RS#1:ITS A WOP SCHEME!!!!!  
**2 Yardie cars arrive and obliterate 4 members**  
**Scene switches to James Hamilton's 3006 Wildflower Drive,2 Yardie cars pull nearby,now this part wasn't occupied with war,so as James tried to walk his dog,he moved a little out of his house,he sees 2 guys,aiming their MAC-10s at him,they quickly shot him down,and his dog escaped**  
**Short scene switches to Marsh Lane,where Yardie Lobo car tries to block 2 RS gang members way as they were going down that road between Waldorf and Vancouver Drive,Yardies are shot down**  
**Scene switches to Yardies trying to hit Josh McBratney at the apartments blocks,Yardie Lobo drives fast,coming from Dennis Road,however,nearby,from restaurant parking on their left,3 Red Stallion cars create roadblock and flip Yardie Lobo upside down,then Red Stallionz gangsters drive by and kill 2 Red Stallionz that are flipped upside down**

* * *

**Now scene switches to the apartment blocks,several Red Stallionz,including Josh are outside**  
Josh:Yo,fellas,I mean brothers,cause that reminds me of that bullshit mafia movie "Badfellas".LISTEN,THOSE GUINEAS REALLY THINK THEY CAN MESS WITH US NOW,UH?FUCKING DAGOS,THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE OBLITERATED BY RICO,NO WORRIES,IF NOT RICO,WE WILL,NOTHING AND NOBODY CAN ACCESS THIS STREET NOW,AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON BACKING DOWN!

* * *

**Away from the action and instrumental music,scene switches to Ella and Mikey waiting on the said place,2 Yardies approach her**  
Yardie#1:Woo wee,hey Ella,you're going somewhere?  
Ella:Yeah,somewhere far away from you maybe.  
Yardie#1:Oooh,dear,that truly slams my heart,how dare you?  
**Her brother hides behind her**  
Yardie#2:Ooh,is that your brother?That's nice,real cute,brother-siter relationship.We don't wanna hurt him,nah,not at all,we find you 2 real cute.  
Ella(draws pistol):Just you dare to hurt him...  
Yardies:WOAH!  
Yardie2:We too have our pistols.  
Yardie1:You're not the only one armed in this neighbourhood.  
Yardie2:Come on,why wasting time on her,let's get out of here.  
**Yardies leave**  
Mikey:Are they gone?  
Ella:Yeah,they're gone,they're not gonna bother you anymore,nobody's gonna ever bother you,my brother.

* * *

**And now scene gets back to action with same instrumental,4 Yardie Lobos are coming from Northaven Road,however,they were stopped by Stallion car convoy,Yardies and Red Stallionz were clashing,however,no one was hurt,except when Stallionz lost their munition,Yardies took chance and finished them with the remains of their bullets.They split up,4 were going to the apartment blocks where Josh was,others were going to apartment block on their right,there,nobody clashed no one,however,one of Red Stallionz gangsters threw firecracker,boom,exploded,but no one was hurt**

* * *

**Off from action,scenes now switches to cab arriving on opposite side of where Mikey and Ella were,Rudy comes out with bag,as he was towards Ella and Mikey,runs towards him and hugs him**  
Mikey:Yay,Rudy!Now I'm going to have my close friend,finaly  
Rudy:Ugh,yeah,Mikey,don't worry,cause we're now all family.  
Ella(Sees bus arriving);Here it comes.  
**Ella,Rudy and Mikey take the bus all the way to Chicago,leaving Dallas**  
Rudy:Adventures in Chicago,here I come!

* * *

**Song Shook Ones by Mobb Deep plays in ending**


	8. Luck Of The Irishkid-Episode#8-New City,New Opportunities!

Rudy(Narrating):So,one month has passed,and I started my adventure in 6th of June so I guess that now it's 6th of July,woo wee!And 2 days ago was Day of Independece.Anyway,since I moved to midwest in Chicago,damn it...it's like the whole new world,obviously,Dallas was whole new world to me in June though.Though I find these Chicago Outfit gangsters really interesting,and history connected to them,all those legends about Al Capone,Johnny Torrio,Tony Accardo,damn...Anyway,I'm situated at the new place now,and no,it's not an apartment Ella was promised to.Vincent was right,Ella is a whore,whether forced on it or not,we broke up,cause she found someone "better" and "decent aged" on construction yard she's working in.She also forbade me to see her or her brother Mikey ever again,and then kicked me out of her apartment,anyway,like I'm going to miss her or anything.Here,at 10225 South Beverly Boulevard,and I've befriended Chicago Outfit Soldato,Benjamin Serrano,who lives house next on my right.Let's say that he's my "substitue teacher" in this gangster life,me and Vincent haven't heard for each other in a while,we were laying low,the guy I popped,Chucky Signore,had cameras me and Vincent didn't notice,lots of heat is surely created downstairs...Frankie Crea indeed got 10 years for carrying unlawful weapon,I didn't hear with other members as well,I heard that Big Al is somewhere out of country,I dunno how's the situation downstairs even,but me and Vince had to hide,I'm sure Don Joseph Eppolito,who I met while I was here,supplied him good.Heard that Vincent will secure with his New Orleans allies to keep south safe.Right now,here in Chicago,for Chicago guys robbed a bank,eventually,their rivals,Zerillo Crime Family,or Mobster Disciples got dirt on them.IDs,faces,everything,so those 4 are in hiding currently.Chciago Outfit is now trying to get rid of the cops who are under Zerillo's payroll.Anyway,we'll see what new adventures will await me here,I'm curious...very curious...

* * *

 **Scene switches now to a bar where 4 Chicago Mobsters were talking about cars**  
Benjamin:Man,Vortex(Toyota Altezza) is the beast!It's the force of all cars!  
Donnie:Ahh,you keep saying that just because it's our gang car,just because we drive that shit.You have to think like,outside of the box,y'understand?  
Joe:Yeah,have your own opinion and car for example.Here,I'll go first,I can bet that a fucking Bullion can beat your Vortex.  
Benjamin:Bullion?Are you kidding me?When you drive Bullion,it's like you're driving a water bed.  
Joe:Oh yeah?Well better that than a fucking...grey car,it makes you feel like a fucking robot in there.It has no fucking air conditioner.  
Benjamin:Excuse me,are you on drugs maybe?Well if you don't like Vortex so much,then why do you drive it?Because it's our gang vehicle?  
Joe:I never said I didn't like it,it's just stupid not having your own opinion outside of box and instead praising that car like God only because we drive it.  
Caporegime Morris Cazzo arrives and tasks 2 Made Men(Benjamin and Joe);  
Morris:Hello,y'all 4,I hope I'm not interrupting.  
Benjamin:Hey,Morry!  
Joe:Hi!  
Benjamin:What's your favorite vehicle,Morry?  
Morris:Listen,I ain't got time for this.That kid Rudy's waiting you outside in dark blue Kuruma,y'all 3 have to snatch a cop from the station.Joseph says that he photographed him speaking with Albert Zerillo(Mobster Disciples|Zerillo Crime Family).You have to snatch the guy,bring him to Giovanni Ancelotti's place in 5419 Warwick Avenue,we gotta find out what he else knows.He's in Zerillo's pocket,goddamn piggy son of a bitch.  
Benjamin:Shit,alright then!  
Joe:Let's get tha fuck outta here.

* * *

 **As Benjamin and Joe leave the bar(427 E 87th Street) and head to Kuruma,on the way**  
Benjamin:Hey Joe,I know that Rudy kid,I met him once he settled here.  
Joe:Oh yeah?  
Benjamin:Yup.I live next house to him.  
Joe:Oh,so you guys are pretty close I see?  
Benjamin:Yes.  
 **Benjamin sits in front passenger while Joe sits behind Rudy**  
Benjamin:Start the car,kid.  
 **Rudy starts up Kuruma**  
Rudy:Alright,so where are we going?  
Benjamin:Drive to police station in 3148 W Harrison Street.  
 **As Rudy starts drving there**  
Rudy:So,we're hitting the police?  
Joe:Listen kid,me and you haven't properly introduced,hi,I'm Joseph "Joe Pro" Provenzano.You must be Rudy,right?  
Rudy:Yup.  
Joe:Great!We're in "beef" with Zerillo Crime Family or how they like to call themselves,"Mobster Disciples".  
Benjamin:They got cop,or several cops,on their dirt,that they use,or might use,against us.  
Joe:Our Don,Joseph Eppolito,took a picture yesterday of Albert Zerillo talking with one of the cops.We believe that he's on his payroll.  
Benjamin:Alright,Rudy,you probably may know this,the center,it is controlled by them,and they hacked all the cameras,they hold all technological devices there,so it is hard for us to commit any scheme there unless we hack them,but that will take time.

* * *

 **As they were passing little deeper through S Vernon Ave**  
Rudy:Damn it,it's a real "ghetto" over here.  
Benjamin:Gotta admit,we're now entering territory of our ghetto brothers,Holy Black Nation.Don't worry,they're with us,they're our allies.  
Joe:They're Goodfellas.  
Benjamin:Yeah,Rudy,if they ever stop you cause you're white,just tell them that you're whiteboy working with the Outfit.  
Rudy:Oh yeah...  
Joe:Believe me kid,you'll prosper a lot working within this gang.Our history is very wealthy and rich.You have nothing to worry about.  
Benjamin:You know,we're also allied with another ghetto gang,besides the 3 ones from Chicago?They're Ballas,they're forced out of West Coast by Grove Street Families and have settled here on East Coast.  
Rudy:Oh okay,I'll bear that in my mind.  
Joe:You can easily indentify them,they wear purple..

* * *

 **Scene cuts to them arriving to police station**  
Benjamin:Alright,kid,park the car on that opposite parking.  
 **Now it shows a scene of that cop,exiting police station,with Taxi cab arriving to him**  
Benjamin:There's that cocksucker.  
Joe:Alright,start the car,Rudy,he entered the cab we must not lose him.

* * *

 **Scene though cuts to them already arriving to cop's house in 3304 N Karlov Ave.As police officer exits the cab,the trio quickly parks behind him,as cop was walking towards his house,Rudy sounds a horn,cop goes nearby the car**  
Cop:What do you want?Hey,you're too young to drive cars!Out of the car.(Cop saying that while Joe exited his vehicle).  
 **Joe snatches the cop and Rudy opens the trunk,Joe puts the cop in the trunk,punches him and quickly enters the vehicle**  
Joe:Drive away,kid!Quickly!!  
 **As Rudy reverses**  
Benjamin:Alright,drive to 5419 W Warvick Ave,it's where Giovanni Ancelotti resides,we gotta take him there,Don Joseph Eppolito will wait us there too.  
Joe:I assume you met him,Rudy.  
Rudy:Yeah.  
Joe:Good.  
Rudy:Guys,what's the deal with that Misty girl?Heard you're enemies with her too?  
Joe:What girl?  
Benjamin:That kid,Joe,orange haired one,she's main Messina ally.  
Joe:Ohh that girl,I know her,geez we all know her.  
Benjamin:Fucking female Jack "Legs" Diamond if you ask me.  
Joe:Yeah she's so fucking unbeatable.No one can fucking catch her.  
Rudy:Damn it,is that truth?  
Benjamin:If you roll with us,you're against her,capiche?That fucking bitch,Franco Forelli had her 2 times,and somehow,she still slips away.What in the actual fuck is she?!  
Joe:You know,I'm starting to think that she ain't even human but some supernatural being.  
Benjamin:I'm starting to think that she's a pokemon.  
Joe:Oh get tha fuck outta here with that.Our sources cited that she's now in New Domino City in Japan,who'd say it.  
Benjamin:Really?Oh yeah...Hope our guys fuck her up there.  
Joe:What's best is that she's has an insider who wants her dead too.  
Rudy:An insider?  
Benjamin:A Caporegime from Messina Crime Family wants her on slab too.We know that guy.  
Joe:Fredo Volpe,that's his name.He's secretly plotting to get rid of them all;Misty,Harvey,everyone..  
Rudy:Wow..  
Benjamin:Yeah,that's tight secret,it must not and be kept in your mouth while you're alive,capiche?  
Rudy:Yeah sure thing!What you guys think,that I'm snitch?  
Joe:No.At least not for now.That fucking bitch...I wish to lay my fists on her,I wish to strangle her.  
Benjamin:Hah,you send an entire coast of wiseguys on her,she'd find a way to dodge and kill em all,believe me that.Nah,for her,if you want to kill her,she must not expect that.You make her comfortable,like we do that mostly.  
Rudy:Ahh,I see.  
Benjamin:Bitch has no weaklings..  
Joe:But Ben,you just pointed one right now.She's emotionally labile,will attach to anyone quickly,so there you go.  
Benjamin:Hahahahahahaha!

* * *

 **Scene switches to them arriving to Giovanni's place;outside of his house are White Kuruma(Giovanni's car)and black Bobcat(Joseph's car),they park on the opposite side of the street,they exit the vehicle and head straight to Giovanni's porch;Rudy knocks on the door;Giovanni opens it up**  
Giovanni:Hey,you 2 arrived,great,um err,who's this kid with you?  
Benjamin:Don Giovanni,this is Rudy,he's working with Vincent,you know what happened to them in Dallas...  
Giovanni:Ohh I get it,the immigrants,hah,hahahaha.Come on,Rudy,follow me and get in,you 2,I assume you aren't with empty hands.  
Joe:Yeah don't worry,he's in the trunk,we'll get him out.  
Giovanni:Alright then,follow me.  
 **Now Benjamin and Joe head for the trunk to bring the officer downstars,meanwhile,Rudy and Giovanni head downstairs,as they enter basement**  
Rudy(in his mind):Wow,this looks like....ahh it doesn't matter.  
 **Ben and Joe bring the officer downstairs to a chair;as Rudy stood in front of electroshocker machine,Ben and Joe stood on officer's left and right;Giovanni punched the officer several times**  
Giovanni:Now there kid,pay attention and you might learn something in this interrogation business.  
Joe:Shit um...where's Joseph,our Don?You said he'd be here.  
Giovanni:Oh shit,you're right,fuck,he's upstairs,still eating,I'll go get him.  
 **Scene though quickly switches back to Giovanni and Joseph already arriving downstairs**  
Joseph:Ahhh,here he is,haha!  
 **Giovanni and Joseph get near the police officer**  
Police Officer:Huh,what do you want!?  
Joseph:We want to know what did you told him and what did they told you?  
PO:What?  
Joseph:To refresh his memory,Giovanni,you said you have that electroshocker of yours,right?  
Giovanni:Oh yeah!Hey,Rudy,it is behind you,help me bring it over here.(Giovanni says that while walking)  
 **Now GIovanni and Rudy drag the machine nearby officer,Rudy stands behind Giovanni and Joseph;Giovanni picks up one of the shockers and says**  
Giovanni:Now listen to me,ya cocksucker,you're either here not to FUCK with us,or we'd make that body of yours to squeal a little.  
PO:Hah,you mafiosi cunts!IF you think that that'll scare me,you'll have to work a lot for this,I was trained my balls for such situations.  
Joseph:Oh really have you?Come on Rudy,turn that shit onto very high but not too damn high,we don't wanna kill this bastard,well,not yet.  
 **As Rudy sets the voltage,Giovanni and Joseph move the shockers to PO's body,then Rudy activates the machine,shaking down the officer pretty hard**  
PO:AAAH!  
Joseph:Tired?Want more?  
 **Officer looks at them with angry stare**  
Giovanni:It's okay,I'll take care of this prick bastard!I'll just punch him..  
Joseph:Nah nah,he'd die that way,and I think that it's enough,I mean look at him,all exhausted and shit.  
Giovanni:Alright,piggy,you had enough!?  
PO:Ahhh,what do you guys need to know!?  
Joseph:Who are the people that are involved with Albert Zerillo?  
PO:Well shit,they're all around police stations in whole Chicago,you're going after hard opponent,I'm surprised how other families hadn't take you down already.Of course,you mafiosi are so weakened you don't have energy for it.  
Giovanni:Quit the bullshit!And spill your beans already.  
PO:Alright,I can tell you only for people involved in my police station,for the rest I dunno.And those are;Tom McKelly,Roy Bradshaw,Kelly Rosen and Michelle Darby.  
Giovanni:Ohoho,so you even got female chicks into this,eh?  
Joseph:Ok,G,I think he had enough.Let's release him of this terror.  
 **Giovanni and Joseph pull out their Glock 17 guns and shoot police officer to death**  
Joseph:Come on,let's burn this cocksucker now.There are lots of pokemons who could revive this piece of shit bastard.  
 **Giovanni revs up a match and tosses it on the officer**  
Joseph:Come on,y'all,let's get tha fuck outta here.

* * *

 **Scene cuts to 5 getting out of the house and while Rudy,Joe and Ben get back in their Kuruma,Joseph and Giovanni get in Joseph's Bobcat**  
Joseph:Yo,Giovanni,are you up for some golfing?  
Giovanni:Golfing?Yeah sure!Need to air my head out anyway.  
Benjamin:ALright,kid,drive me back to the bar,and yeah,you said that you was interested in stealing cars before all that shit broke down in Dallas,right?  
Rudy:Yeah....yup!  
Joe:Right at the bar,there should be our Capo who runs car stealing business,Salvatore Sacrimoni.  
Benjamin:Yeah,just drive me thereThen you guys can go to your business.

* * *

 **Scene switches to Albert Zerillo being driven in black Stretch limo and arriving to the same police station**  
Driver:Alright,boss,we're here.  
Albert:Alright,we'll just have to wait for one of them to show up,I think I told one of them,I don't remember to who,about the meeting.  
 **Roy Bradshaw comes out,leans on Albert's window**  
Albert:Roy?ROY!That's right.Where's the rest of the crew?  
Roy:Well Franklin got a day off,so does Michelle,it's only me,Kelly and Tom.  
Albert:Alright.Invite them in.  
 **Roy now goes back to the station to tell them about Albert**  
Albert:Hmm,these fuckers,I doubt that they even now that I got an access to every of their surveillance systems in all police station in Chicago.Haha,government,I'm rolling your around my finger.  
Driver:Yeah,but what if they find out?  
Albert:Who?They?And what,are you going to rat me out?(pulls out Glock 17 at driver)  
Driver:Sssir,no,I was just curious and...  
Albert:For some things, you don't need knowledge for,kid...(holsters the gun)  
 **Now,the trio arrives to the limo;Albert shuts the window up**  
Albert:Alright,now you all know why you're here.I got a job for you.  
Tom:What is it this time?  
Albert:You guys will need an Italian-American accent for this one.  
Kelly:But why?  
Albert:I want you to plant a bug into their restaurant,now for this I cannot trust any "American" especially not Irish-American,you know,their North side-South Side history,Al Capone,etcectra.I'll need someone to infiltrate into their club in 427 E 87th street and to plant a bug there,I want to sniff what the fuckers are talking.I'm interested in their hacking opportunities,however,get em at all charges,doesn't matter which ones.  
Kelly:I think I can do it.  
Albert:Great,alright,you others are dismissed then.  
 **Tom and Roy exit the vehicle**  
Albert:Drive.  
 **Driver drives to 200 N Franklin Street Hotel**  
Albert:Alright,listen,driver will drive me to my hotel in 200 N Franklin Street,you go alone to that place and bug it,and try to do it discreetly,you don't want to make yourself suspicous to those wiseguys who knows what they'd try to do with your body.  
Kelly:Yeah,alright,we cops are trained for such thing.  
Albert:You got the bugs already with you?  
Kelly:Yeah sure,they're always under my uniform.  
Albert:Hahaha,sweet,how old are you,kid?  
Kelly:Oh..I am 23.  
Albert:Good,hah don't think that I'm trying to hit on you,I got my own wife and besides...you're too young for me.  
Kelly:I get it,haha.

* * *

 **Scene switches to Rudy,Joe and Benjamin arriving back to the bar,they exit the vehicle and they head to the bar,they notice that it is empty,with no one but bartender**  
Benjamin:Ah screw it,this place is a graveyard.Drive me back home.  
Joe:Yeah,come on,let's get out of here.

* * *

 **Scene cuts to Zerillo arriving to his hotel's underground parking**  
 **Driver gets out,so he could open the door for Albert and Kelly,as they leave,they part**  
Albert:Alright,I'll be going to my room.Believe me,girl,this whole hotel is mine.I can rent any room that I want.This way I escape my wife and anyone that bothers me,you know,JUST SHUT MY HEAD ON THE PILLOW!!

* * *

 **Scene cuts to Rudy bringing Ben to his house**  
Rudy:Here you go,Ben.  
Ben:Hey thanks for the ride,here's the fare.  
Rudy:Hey,thanks!  
Ben:Don't mention it.  
 **Ben exits the car**  
Joe:Alright kid,I know where he lives,I work under him,now he lives at 545 W 107th Street,drive us there.  
 **Now as Rudy does as instructed,on the way;**  
Joe:Ahh I see,you became our little chauffeur now,eh?  
Rudy:Haha,somebody's gotta do it!  
Joe:Hey,you don't talk too much,eh Rudy?  
Rudy:Ahh,it's because I got nothing to say honestly,most of the times at least.  
Joe:I see.You're still a newcomer in this business,so you don't got much going on.But once you start living this life,there's no coming back.And also,keep a low profile.You don't want to pass like that girl...Now every mafia wiseguy who heard of her,well...not every...but forget about it!  
Rudy:Huh?  
Joe:Fuck it,Misty made too much high profile in criminal underworld,everywhere,in Europe,here in US,on East Coast at least,and probably in Japan,now every Mafia or other criminal organization wants to kill her,including me.Ohh I can't describe you how much I want to point a fucking gun at her and to shoot her down,though gotta admit,I'm kinda scared of that thought,she survived a lot,I think that she'd survive me.Anyway,kid just shut up and stick to the driving already,forget about it!

* * *

 **Scene switches to Kelly entering Chicago Outfit's controlled bar;she goes to the bartender**  
Kelly:One lemonade,please.  
Bartender:Alright,you just sit there,I'll make one.  
 **Kelly chooses one of the tables,and while bartender was making a lemonade,she planted 2 bugs under the table**  
 **Bartender finished the lemonade**  
Bartender:Lady,come here,it's finished.  
 **Kelly comes to the bar**  
Bartender:Here's your drink.That'll be $8.  
Kelly:No problem.(handles him the money)  
 **Scene switches to Albert Zerillo,who's in his hotel room,gets call from Kelly**  
Kelly:Boss,everything's done.No one bat an eye.Bar was empty totally,only bartender.  
Albert:That's so sweet.There's no way you'd fuck this up.Come to 418 room in my hotel to recieve your payment.Ciao.  
 **Hangs up**  
Albert:Hmhmhm,with this,I'll be able to dig up more and more dirt about those cocksucking leeches.They gotta understand one thing:Their time of Tony Accardo,IS OVER!!

* * *

 **Scene switches to Rudy and Joe arriving to Salvatore's place;they exit Kuruma**  
Rudy:Wow,for a car stealer,he got pretty decent vehicle.  
Joe:Yeah,well see,that's our gang car,Vortex.He got a sweet ride in his garage but keeps it inside,off of everyone's eyes,capiche?  
Rudy:Yeah.  
 **Joe knocks on the door;Salvatore opens it**  
Salvatore:Yeah,hello,Joe.Who's this kid?  
Joe:Oh Sal,he's Rudy,our new sidekick.  
Salvatore:Wait a second,you and Vincent kicked Chucky Signore in the ass?  
Rudy:Huh?  
Salvatore:Yeah,you're Vincent's sidekick,coming all way from the south,right?  
Rudy:Yeah.It became hot out there.  
Salvatore:I believe,well,I guess you hanging around with Joe pretty much explains you that we're Vincent's allies,right?  
Rudy:Yeah,he told me everything about you.And I wanted to steal cars as a start but all that shitstorm broke out.  
Salvatore:I see.Vincent taught you good in stealing cars,eh?  
Rudy:Yeah.I broke it quickly on my first try.  
Salvatore:Oh get tha fuck outta here!Hahah,I'm just kidding,it's our Italian slang,y'understand?Listen,I got a guy,owns a White-Black Lancer MF1.Now he's some kind of legitimate businessman,I mean,very serious guy,I mean,heey,he stopped at the bank of 37 W Monroe Street.  
Joe:Could be one of Zerillos.  
Salvatore:Yeah,probably,that's why,it's someone important,I want you to steal his car,whoever the fuck he is.When you're done,bring it to my car lockup on South Doty Avenue.There are my guys there,I store cars there so I could sell them and stuff.  
Rudy:Oh alright.  
Joe:Let's go kid.  
 **2 leave and get in the car**

* * *

 **Now scene switches to Giovanni and Joseph being at golf club,Joseph hit the whole**  
Giovanni:Oh come on,just from a single shot,you did it,I need it like,3 shots or something.  
Joseph:Accuracy...  
Giovanni:Yeah,do you like,calculate how much do you need from this point on to the whole?  
Joseph:Nah,I just...haha,I'm good shooter,a good marksman,so I guess...everything came together just...  
Giovanni:Yeah yeah.I play this game for 15 years,mate,how long are you in here?  
Joseph:It could be said...3 months or 3 years?  
Giovanni:What?You can't remember when you played the game?  
Joseph:Sorry,my mind's too much on business after Samuel Carlisi died,I took over and then started working with Ballas and Forellis.  
Giovanni:Yeah,things that desperate...  
Joseph:Ahh forget about it!  
Giovanni:Man...fucking Messinas...trying to be the boss of everybody...  
Joseph:Yeah like,if they don't like you you're out.  
Giovanni:Yeah.What's that Harvey Noto guy even thinking?He turned his Mafia into anarchy believe me.First,2 unauthorized attacks on my assets in Italy,all done by his Capos,then he rolls with children in his gang!?I mean...He literally one time sent Ash,Misty and several of his other Messina goomba wiseguys after my drug laboratory in Celadon City,can you believe it?I mean not him,but his former Caporegime that my guys taught a lesson,Jesse Anderson.He was some student at the duel academy or something.  
Joseph:Really?Jesus Christ,his flamboyant behavior will eventually bring his gang down.  
Giovanni:Yeah...the culling just started..  
Joseph:It will start.Listen,I want to hook you up with some guy,with him,Messina's main muscle will prevail.  
Giovanni:Oh really!?  
Joseph:Yeah,check this out.Fredo Volpe,he's Caporegime in Messina Borgata,he operates in Japan though.I haven't told others about him but now I think it's the right time.  
Giovanni:NOW!?When the fuck did you met that knucklehead?  
Joseph:Trust me,he's brains.He wants to bring Misty down.We whack her,there goes everything,Harvey's sanity,every fucking thing,I think Messinas will sabotage with her gone.  
Giovanni:A fucking 11 year old girl hold that much of a power?Get tha fuck outta here!  
Joseph:I'm serious,Joe.I mean,how do you explain her escaping Franco second time,when she clearly was under his claws.All alone,by herself.  
Giovanni:Jesus fucking Christ,nah,you're making this story up,I refuse to believe that 11 year old kid...But wait a second though,she did raided my drug laboratory,if she gained that much of a power,what's the fuck will gonna stop her?Should I throw a nuclear bomb at her?Well it will destroy her and every Messina Crime Family member ever.  
Joseph:Geez,Giovanni,there's no need for that.Fredo holds more power than her.He's got some serious muscle,the guy's making connections,but now we all gotta cooperate,with him,he's mastermind,he's the brains,and she's done.History.  
Giovanni:I want you to hook me up with that guy,right fucking now.

* * *

 **Scene cuts to Rudy and Joe already arriving to the place,as they pass a huge traffic,they take right and park opposite of the bank**  
Joe:Hold on,Rudy.Look at that son of a bitch,he's getting out of the bank to his car.  
 **The mayor starts his Lancer MF1,he drives a little further until he stops at 28 E Monroe Avenue,where construction company,Peentito,is.Rudy and Joe park in front of him,while there were 2 Gray Campachis(Toyota Cavalier Third Generation;main gang cars for Mobster Disciples)**  
Joe:That son of a bitch is exiting his sweet ride.Great,alright...he entered the headquarters,great!Whatever he's doing there.I'll steal this son of a bitch's car.You,you have high heat,motherfuckers like these just can't wait till they clock you and Vincent.So,what you're gonna do...you're gonna sneak the fuck outta here...drive this vehicle to Salvatore's car lockup...I'll steal this piece of ass...Now,come on.And destroy this vehicle afterwards as well,capiche?  
Rudy:Good luck,Joe.  
 **Joe exits and Rudy quickly leaves.Now as Joe attempts to get in,he breaks in,but alarm starts ringing,he quickly hotwires the car,however,Mayor and 2 guards exit the building**  
Mayor:Hey,what the fuck are you doing?  
 **Joe reverses, speeds up and starts driving uncontrollably in hit of stress**  
Mayor:Hey,that's my car!Police!!  
MD#1:There's no need for that!Come on.And burn the car once you arrive there!We must not leave any traces!ANY TRACES!!  
 **2 Zerillo gangsters enter their Campachis,give chase after stolen Lancer MF1,Joe turns left and just proceeds driving,on his way,he crashes onto so many car,runs little on sidewalk but he didn't run any pedestrian over,word gets out to police**  
CPD:This is Chicago Police Department,we got dangerous maniac driving through the city in Lancer MF1 sports vehicle,his license plate reads J149895,hey,that's mayor's vehicle.He stole mayor's car!!  
 **Scene switches to Joseph N.Gallaro,who's spying from his PC,connected to cameras around central Chicago,Consigliere for Zerillo Crime Family,calls the police off**  
Joseph:There's no need for rushing,you'll just creat more heat.Here,you can call them off,my guys will already get him.

* * *

 **Scene now shows Joe Provenzano entering parking lot at 199 W Adams Ave,rushing for the top row,however,2 gangsters follow him all the way there**  
MD#1:Super,he's ours now.  
MD#2:Hah,yeah!He thinks he escaped us,he won't!He didn't!And he won't!  
 **Joe parks at the top row,he hides under the car,however,2 gangsters park to the entrance of the top row,they exit their cars,walk slowly to the Lancer MF1,they appear in front of its windows,they shoot Joe to death**

* * *

 **Scene switches to Rudy arriving to the carpark,where he sees Vincent,Mark and 3 Chicago wiseguys talking and being around black V80,Rudy gets out of the car,the 5 turn around**  
Vincent:Hey,Rudy!  
Mark:Kid,what are you doing here!?  
 **5 approach Rudy**  
Vincent:Hey,Rudy,what's up?Why are you here?  
Rudy:Oh I was escaping...listen,me and Joe Provenzano tried to steal a White-Black Lancer Mf1,I escaped here,because me and you already bear high profiles so to escape trace.I gotta destroy this vehicle too.  
Vincent:Oh shit!Anyway,these 3 are Chicago soldatis,Tony Baccala,Tommy Trinchera and Silvio Gervasi.  
Tony:Nice.  
Tommy:Hey.  
Silvio:Nice to meet you,Rudy.  
Tommy:I know where jerry can is.Follow me guys.  
Tommy,Tony,Silvio and Mark head to the cannister  
Mark:I WANT TO BURN THINGS!!!!!!!  
Vincent:Damn it shit,Rudy.Let me show you a car I bought.  
 **As Vincent was walking to his black V80**  
Vincent:There it is,mhmhm,tell me what you think of this baby!  
Rudy:Wow...  
Vincent:Come on,we're outta here.We'll let Mark and others to burn the Kuruma to the ground.  
 **Rudy enters it on rear left passenger seat,Vincent tunes it up,reverses it and heads home**  
 **4 gets back**  
Mark:Ahh shit,that piece of shit Vincent promised me a ride,and now he drove off with Rudy!?Disgrazia!You 3 will drive me home,capiche!?Anyway,it's time for burrrrrrnnn!!!  
 **Mark pours Jerry Can all over the vehicle,then lights it up with a match,as he moves away,everyone waits a little,and car explodes,BOOM!**

* * *

 **Now scene switches to Vincent and Rudy**  
Rudy:Ey,we haven't heard from each other in a while due to his hiding.Well where you hiding,Vincent?  
Vincent:Eppolito got me and Mark on southeast,if you ever want to visit me,just hit me up.  
Rudy:Yeah,sure thing!But damn it,once I arrive home,I really need a rest.Let's say that I got a "substitue teacher" right now,Benjamin Serrano,lives a house next to me.  
Vincent:Oh really?  
Rudy:Yeah,me and him got pretty close.  
Vincent:So I wanna meet him now.  
Rudy:Oh yeah?  
Vincent:Oh yeah?Yeah.I just wanna talk to him.  
Rudy:Please don't hurt him.  
Vincent:To hurt a made guy without anyone's permission,are you insane?  
Rudy:Ohh as you Italians would say,forget about it,haha!

* * *

 **They arrive to Serrano's house;they exit V80 and go to the porch,Vincent knocks on the door**  
Benjamin:Ohh,hey Don Vincent!Hey,Rudy,what's up?  
Vincent:Ohh so you're Benjamin Serrano?I heard that you're made guy,right?  
Benjamin:Yup.Samuel Carlisi inducted me shortly before Eppolito.  
Vincent:Ohh,nice to hear.  
 **2 shake hands**  
Benjamin:Damn it,your hand is,haha,hard!  
Vincent:Must be because of my weight,huh?Hahaha  
Benjamin:Hahahah,yeah!  
Rudy:Ben,me and Joe tried to jack a Black-White Lancer MF1,but I left earlier,cause of risk of getting clocked you know.  
Benjamin:And so?THere's hope that Joe will get it back at the known place,you know,that lockup..  
Vincent:Yeah,he was just there,and see I bought this car off you guys.V80,looks good with that color.Alright,anyway,I'm too getting tired,I gotta go,nice meeting you,Ben!(says that while leaving)  
 **As Vincent enters the car,he leaves**  
Benjamin:Damn it,if he met Chicago pretty well,he knows in what places he can and cannot be.

* * *

**Song Gangstas by Strong Arm Steady plays in ending**


	9. Luck Of The Irishkid-Episode#9-Bad Start

**Now it shows Salvatore Sacrimoni calling Don of Chicago Outfit,Joseph Eppolito**  
Joseph:Hello?  
Salvatore:Don,it's me,Sal.  
Joseph:Sal.  
Salvatore:I sent Joe to steal the car,white-black Lancer MF1,he didn't come back.  
Joseph:What? That car you guys saw?  
Salvatore:Yeah.I dunno if he's murdered.But he stole the car in the center of Chicago.  
Joseph:Center.It's Zerillo Crime Family's territory.Fuck.He could be in deep shit!  
Salvatore:Like dead or kidnapped?  
Joseph:Yeah.Both are possiblities.It's better to check on him.  
Salvatore:Yeah,I'll go to center,peep it out.  
Joseph:Alright.

* * *

 **Salvatore walks out of the house and to his Gray Vortex,as he entered it,BOOM,car blew up,Zerillo mobster,who's in Blue Manana,opposite of his house,slowly drives away.Now a Chicago Outfit enforcer is shown passing nearby the house,he sees the car blown up,with Salvatore's now carbonizzed corpse in it.He quickly runs to a bar where Chicago Outfit are seen in previous chapter.As owner was about to leave,the enforcer broke the door down,the owner was in front of the bar,about to leave,however**  
Owner:Hey,what the fuck,where are your manners?Didn't you see that this bar is now closed?The working time is done.Or you didn't see it from all that rushing.  
Enforcer:Cut the bullshit!!Salvatore Sacrimoni got murdered by car bomb!!  
Owner:What the fuck!??!?!?!?!?!?!!Come with me,I know a guy who can help!

* * *

 **Owner and Enforcer closed a bar and immediately ran to Soldato,Anthony Caraccapa's house in 8452 Michigan Avenue.Owner knocks on his door,however,nothing,no one's in there,until,him and his wife didn't came back with baby from hospital via Taxi**  
Owner:Hey,Anthony,T!  
Anthony's wife:Oh Anthony,your boys again,can't this just wait until a little while?Hello,you 2.  
Owner:Hi.  
Enforcer:Salute!  
Anthony:Go inside,you 2.  
Anthony's wife:Alright,stay safe,honey!  
 **His wife leaves**  
Anthony:Alright,so I hear.  
Enforcer:Salvatore Sacrimoni just got OBLITERATED FROM PLANET EARTH!  
Anthony:What the fuck!?Elaborate your sentence!  
Owner:Sacrimoni got killed by a car bomb!  
Anthony:SON OF A FUCKING BITCH MADONNA MIA VA FANGOOL!!We should tell Eppolito and others about this,immediately.Come on,let's get in my car.  
 **As Anthony walks to his Gray Vortex**  
Enforcer:Hold on!  
Anthony(as he opened the door):What?  
Enforcer:He got exploded in gang car.  
Anthony:And?  
Owner:What if your gang car is rigged as well?I mean,whoever did that,had recognized him by his gang car.  
Anthony:Well shit,I'm not driving in this without you guys.I'd gladly take my car from my garage,but his way is blocked by this.Or maybe not...hold on.

* * *

 **Anthony closes Vortex and opens the garage,he starts his Dark Blue Kuruma and takes it outside,2 associates enter the vehicle,they head to the car compound from the previous chapter,on the way;**  
Owner:You think your wife's gonna be safe?  
Anthony:What?What's that kind of question?Of course she will.  
Enforcer:Your car,Anthony,if she accidentally gets into it...remember how in Godfather Apollonia sat in car rigged with bomb instead of Michael?  
Anthony:OH SPARE ME GODFATHER REFERENCES,I KNOW THEM WELL!Nah,my wife won't sit in Vortex,I told her,I only can use that car.  
Owner:So you've been telling her about this mob life of ours?  
Anthony:Nah but she knows with what kind of crowd I'm inovlved in.  
Enforcer:As long as she thinks that you're with some kind of loose criminals,and not with the "crowd",you'll be fine.  
Anthony:Yeah and that's telling me who?An associate?  
Enforcer:Just saying..  
Owner:Who do you think that is behind the attack on Sacrimoni?  
Anthony:Zerillos.  
Enforcer:Or these ghetto gangs.You know,we're more near them than Zerillos.Those guys are flashy city center scum.  
Anthony:Anything is possible,I just...don't have time to think about that right now.Come on,we gotta speed this up!

* * *

 **Scene switches to Giovanni and Joseph being in Joseph's home,where Joseph hooks Giovanni with Fredo Volpe on Grease Web(Deep Web)**  
 **Connecting...**  
 **G** iovanni:Will he pick it up already?  
Joseph:Hold on...give him time...  
Fredo responds;Oh hello,ahh,Joseph,Jesus,it's morning here in Japan.  
Joseph:Fredo Volpe,Giovanni Ancelotti,Don of Ancelotti Crime Family.  
Giovanni:Wait a fucking second,it's that fucking rat!!  
Fredo:What!?  
Giovanni:That motherfucking piece of shit fucking killed me back in 1990.,during Kaiba's Grandrpix fucking tournament!Arrgghhh!  
Fredo:Hey get on the fucking thing already,I had to lower down the volume,Misty's sleeping in my apartment,yeah,I'm also "amused"...  
Joseph:Hold on,I'll mute,I have to straight him out.  
 **Joseph mutes**  
Joseph:Listen,what the fuck's your problem?  
Giovanni:It's about that that punk fucking killed me back several years ago!!That's what's it about!  
Joseph:Trust me,he changed now!Him and us got mutual fucking enemy!  
Giovanni:I don't give a fuck!!!How the fuck should I know that he won't suddenly turn on me oh;"Ancelottis weakest family" and shit!  
Joseph:You just have to trust him,here I trust him!What!?You think you can handle Misty yourself?You and your borgata will be laughinstock in history archives,being obliterated by one fucking girl that no one FROM THE FUCKING MOB CAN FUCKING KILL!!!  
Giovanni:Ahhh.Put him on,come on.  
Joseph:Finally you're speaking some sense here.(unmutes)Hey Fredo,here,Johnny agreed to cooperate.  
Fredo:Great,Johnny.Listen,I'm not the Fredo Volpe from the start of the 90's anymore.I was back then a Soldier,now I'm a Capo,have my own crew,I already am keeping my eyes on her boyfriend who's now here a Front Boss,Christopher Santirelli.  
Joseph:Hey that kid,who is he?  
Giovanni:Who gives a fuck?Just another clown.  
Fredo:He's her fucking boyfriend,and we're gonna need him removed also!Though he won't be so hard target unlike Misty.  
Giovanni:Look,Vincent also got his sidekick who may help if things become a little messy.  
Fredo:Oh really?Who is it?  
Joseph:Some kid from Ireland he recently recruited,his name's Rudy Sumeragi.  
Fredo:A kid?Great!So,he helps us kill Misty,then we murder him.If Vincent don't comply,we whack him too.  
Giovanni:Hold on!Why is that?  
Fredo:Because,I can't have this Cosa Nostra being a fucking kindergarten!Look at what it became now.Is this what Luciano wanted?Now we have fucking Mafia wars everyfuckingwhere!Not only that,but this Harvey is too much fucking generous.SHe's just an associate,she's NOT ITALIAN,yet he allows her most of the stuff,like;he directly involves her into this borgata's life,she can attend meetings and such,though luckily she cannot attend The Commission meetings and such.  
I mean the girl's a fucking parasite.She's fucking everywhere!What's worst thing is that she got attached to me,now she thinks of me as a brother figure or something.Though that may be a good thing,I know how I can use that.Anyway,the point is that the associates shouldn't know too much about what's inside the Mafia,however,Harvey Noto's too soft hearted for kids,and I'm feeling that Lupisella's also falling under that influence.And that ain't good!We need to restore The Commission on how it was created!So,can I count on your help,Mr.Immortal Don?  
Giovanni:Yeah sure!  
Fredo:Great!Ahh shit,she's waking up!I gotta jet!Ciao ragazzo!

* * *

 **Scene switches to them arriving to the compound,as he drives into it,he sounds a horn,those 3 wiseguys from previous chapter crawl out,Anthony and 2 associates exit their vehicle,they all meet in front of the car**  
Silvio:Anthony,what's the business?  
Anthony:It's the skip!Salvatore Sacrimoni just got whacked!  
Tommy:What the fuck?Who told you that?  
Enforcer:I did!I saw it with my own eyes.The car he was in was obliterated!!Gray Vortex!  
Tony:Well shit!  
Silvio:Shit just became serious then!Fuck!Alright,we got the Don's number.We'll call him!  
 **Dials Eppolito**  
Silvio:Boss!Shit just hit the fan!  
Joseph:What?What are the bad news!?And we're over the phone now...  
Silvio:Boss...Sac got hit....I dunno by who...I heard from my closest friend...he saw his body crushed with the car crushed as well..  
Joseph:What the fuck?  
Silvio:Yeah,the damage is big...  
Joseph:I'll call other business associates,we're meeting in our car firm!  
Silvio:Yes,boss!  
 **Hangs up**  
Silvio:Those guys,Zerillos,might be watching us,so you know,as low profile as possible.

* * *

 **Now it shows Albert Zerillo watching Chicago from over the rooftop,when his Consigliere walks to him**  
Joseph N.Gallo:Boss,I just was listening to Chicago Outfit's talks.They're indeed their talks.As talks includes words such as;"Boss","died in car crash" and so on.Your guys fitted every Chicago Outfit scum's Vortex car with a bomb,so car crash probably means that one of their important guys just exploded.  
Albert:Hmm,that sounds definetly interesting.Those guys are smart then,they know that they're all tapped,so they use discreet buzzwords.Since their territory is only on south,I'll organize guys to search the whole fucking area,and if they see an amount of cars that is equal to amount of cars that were parked during Apalachin Meeting,that's them,the Outfit.Joseph Eppolito's sure's gonna be there.We'll make sure that we obliterate him then and there.We'll spook the outfit,we want to scare them,not to lead into a war with them that will obliterate them,nah,that isn't what Charles "Lucky" Luciano would want.We simply just wipe out misbehaving dog and it's feeders,and then all damages will be plastered.Of course,I'll organize guys to go in civilian cars,so the Outfit gorillas or their ghetto friends won't recognize them.

* * *

 **Scene now switches to 6 car convoy(Black Bobcat;Joseph Eppolito,Beige Sentinel;Vincent Magliocco(Consigliere),Blue Manana;Michael DiFernando(Caporegime),Red Stallion;Vincent Cafaro(Caporegime),Blue V80;Rudy Libera(Consigliere),Green Moonbeam;Voti Ribera(Caporegime)),they park to parking that is on left side of compound**  
 **As they exit the vehicles,2 associates were reversing Yellow Clover from first garage on their right,so the other important members could access the underground basement,as they all enter inside,other members all gather while Joseph Eppolito stands towards them in front of them**  
Joseph:So,Sacrimoni got hit?  
Anthony:Yeah,my associate just told me that he saw him being burned in blown up Gray Vortex.  
Joseph:Those pieces of shit,I know who's behind this!I mean,it's obvious,those fucking Mobster Disciples..damn them!  
Anthony:Or them...but now I ain't no Consigliere but it could be those ghetto gangs...  
Joseph:Did I ask you something then?  
Rudy:Hold on,boss!Anthony's gotta point here.We're closer to them than to Mobster Disciples.  
Joseph:Oh what the fuck so I gotta worry about them too?  
Rudy:Everything could be possible,Don!  
Joseph:Nah fuck that!That's just fear mongering!I mean,I'll have my eyes to look on them after we finish our job with Mobster Disciples!That's it!We gotta find those other 4 cops that me and Giovanni Ancelotti exotred from previous one,we gotta get names...NAMES!!Everything!!We're gonna transfer their pressure on us to their pressure to them.Same method.We're gonna nail the police to tap them,instead of us,or,however are we gonna pull this,I just now that something's gonna come out of this.Now our first step is to find those 4 cops!!

* * *

 **Scene switches to gray Sultan driving towards the place,when it suddenly spots all the cars on parking lot.One of them dials Caporegime;**  
MD#1:Skip,we got their hideout.It's on S Stony Island Avenue.  
Gerry(Caporegime):Alright,I'll notify others and we're all clear to go then.

* * *

 **Scene switches to all Chicago Outfit members getting out of the garage,2 associates were leading Clover in the garage again,as they left garage,the members got to their cars,2 associates were between car lot in front of the garages,however,5 Mobster Disciples car convoy rushes right in(song Courtesy Call by Thousand Foots Krutch starts playing),starts shootout with their AK-47's,most of the members survived,though Cafaro and Libera were killed immediately,while others hid in the car.**  
MD#1:Joseph Eppolito,we know that you're there!Oh we're gonna so get you right now!!Hahahahahah!  
Eppolito shoots 2 of them,driver of Sentinel and rear left passenger,others return with fire,but Joseph dodges(he was position behind his car door,while others were all in their cars  
Magliocco shoots driver of Landstalker and rear left passenger but Mobster Disciples strike back with fire  
 **Now it shows those 3 Made guys who hang around this place,with their AK's,they score most of the Zerillo gangsters,however,those from the last car,the Landstalker,shoot all of the mobsters,those 2 associates crawl out of the car lot and try to kill the remaining 2 gangsters,they gunned down front passenger one,but the Enforcer is gunned down,so the owner finished the last one.**  
Joseph(leans through the window shield;shaking):Is it over?  
Owner of the bar:Yes it is.  
Joseph:Those motherfucking cocksucking leeches!DAAMN!All of them!!!And oh my God,they iced our Capo and Consigliere!This is fucked up!!  
Magliocco:What are you suggesting to do,Don?  
Joseph:That's it!We're taking all the actions right now!Starting from this point on!Anthony,you're getting Cafaro's crew,I'm appointing you to Capo.Guys,there are pokemons in Chicago.So revive Libera and let Anthony shine the glory.Tell Libera to find me a next cop!THe rest,burn this fucking area to the ground,I'm taking one of the cars here and I'm going!

* * *

 **Joseph enters Beige Grondon(Toyota Carina 1998) while Vincent Magliocco enters Blue Sentinel,they leave,but now scene switches to Eppolito driving his new car to the garage,he exits it and heads straight to his house,first to his laptop,and tries to connect with Giovanni Ancelotti on Grease Web(Deep Web),while connecting,he heads to pour himself a glass of water,Joseph Eppolito was pretty shook up after this attack,he shaked all over and sweated during his way to pour himself a water and back,his mouth was badly shaking**  
Giovanni:Yeah.Joseph,hello!  
Joseph:Hello,John!  
Giovanni:What's up,Joe?  
Joseph:What's up is that Zerillo wants to take my spine out,that's what's up!!  
Giovanni:Oh.  
Joseph:OH!?SO THOSE FUCKS JUST ASSAULTED ME AT MY OWN CAR PARKGROUND AND YOU GOT NOTHING TO SAY BUT "OH"?  
Giovanni:Nah nah,Joseph,I'm sorry.You're badly shaken up!  
Joseph:OF COURSE I AM!WHAT ME AND MY GUYS HAD?PISTOLS,THAT'S WHAT.RIVALS HAD THEIR AK'S FLASHING ALL OVER!IT WAS FUCKING SICK!LIKE IN THE MOVIE OR SOMETHING!!  
Giovanni:I'm sorry,Joseph,I don't know what to say.  
Joseph:We gotta move on then,and (sighs) we gotta move on all of them!I mean...us must cooperate,the whole union we got left!!So I'll get Vincent and Franco on calls.Oh oh,just you wait,Zerillo,when you get through my hands,I'll fucking,I'll fucking...(he vows while dialing both mob leaders)  
 **Vincent and Franco respond to a video call**  
Vincent:Yes,Joe.  
Franco:Hello,what do you need?  
Joseph:This is it!The end of this fucking show!We're striking Zerillo Crime Family,and we're striking them from this point on!  
Franco:Calm down,will ya?What happened?  
Joseph:Those fuckers just send their merchants on me goddamn it,on my own car depot!!!!I had nothing but pistol!!Me and my members could be all dead!!  
Franco:Yo,I think that this is The Commission's plot to get rid of you,Joe.  
Joseph:Ah fuck them all!I'll show them all the power of the Outfit!They're gonna see Tony Accardo of me.  
Franco:It ain't gonna be that easy.  
Joseph:Of course it won't,that's why we need to cooperate.Vincent,me and you are taking steps right now.Bring that kid Rudy with you,we're going to my place.  
Vincent:But where exactly,Joe?  
Joseph:Don't you worry about it.Others,don't do nothing without my say so.  
 **Chat disconnects**

* * *

 **Scene switches to Vincent exiting his house and reaching for garage,as he was about to step foot on garage's driveway,garage door opened and Mark rushed outside and did parkour with Vincent's Black V80.**  
Vincent:Va Fangool,Mark,the fuck you're doing!?  
Mark:Hahahaaha,I thought that you would notice this,Vincenzo!Come on,enter in,enter in!  
 **Vincent annoyed gets on front passenger seat**  
Vincent:Alright,drive to Joseph's place.  
Mark:Joseph?What Joseph?We gonna get my Stinger first.It's been impounded.  
Vincent:Well too bad,we're going to Joseph first.  
Mark:No!I want my car!  
Vincent:No,you fucked up!We're going to Joseph!Don't you realize that your car might be bugged?  
Mark:Alright alright,we're going to Joseph then.  
Vincent:Come on,drive!

* * *

 **Scene switches to 2 being on W 83rd Street road,on the way;**  
Mark:So,what's up with Joseph?  
Vincent:Mobster Disciples went deep game on him.  
Mark:Huh?What do you mean,"deep game"?  
Vincent:It means that they fired their AK's while he had Pistol on his own territory,dummy!Zerillos started going ape shit!The thought is,that,they may tapped all electronic devices in city,they may be controlling it,while Outfit are losing the influence.  
Mark:Ohhh,so that's why I can't retrieve my car?It is probably somewhere in center and them fucks probably had bugged it!  
Vincent:Bingo!You fucking moron!OH MY GOD WATCH THE TRUCK!  
 **As Mark was rushing onto Trashmaster,he quickly had dodged it**  
Vincent:My fucking God,if I ever survive on this drive...with you...

* * *

 **Scene switches to them already arriving to Joseph's place,Mark parks on Joseph's grass**  
Vincent:Keep the engine running,I won't be long.  
 **Now as Vincent stepped outside,Joseph exits the house**  
Vincent:Oooh!  
Joseph:Come on,what are you waiting for?In the car!

* * *

 **Vincent and Joseph enter back seats,Mark reverses**  
Joseph:Head south!  
Mark does as instructed,scene switches on them being on Main Street Road  
Vincent:Alright,so you didn't even tell me,what's the news?Where are we going?  
Mark:Yeah like I don't even know where I should drive from this point on.  
Joseph:Just you head south and keep your mouth shut until I tell you where to turn.We're going to my hideout,deep into the woods,deep into the woods.There I got the whole fortune,from drugs and guns...  
Vincent:Cars?  
Joseph:Nah,fuck cars!I can't stash them in the fucking woods!It's open and it's not private property!But I can't risk for the feds or someone to find it.Anyway,I got Black Maverick chopper stashed there.In that,I got Snipers fitted with Thermal Vision and with telescopic zoom stashed there.What's more is that that sniper has chip inside,it enables you to hear voices coming from the side you zoom on.So we're gonna far,very far from the sky,to spy the center of Chicago,we're gonna see all those Zerillo mobsters,and what else,oh yeah,it can scan other people's phones,it will give you all their information.Now I know that Zerillo thinks that he's Godfather of Chicago so those fucks won't have secret IDs,so we don't have to worry about nothing,stupid fucking zip thought he could be a big player.  
Vincent:Hmm,I see.Powerful machinery you have.  
Joseph:Albert Zerillo thinks he's Seto Kaiba in Chicago,wants to go so deep into Messinas' assess.  
Vincent:Hey don't remind me about Kaiba,fucking scumbag just like the rest of them...  
 **They reached nearby Grant Park**  
Joseph:Alright,Mark,turn left.

* * *

 **Mark turns left**  
Joseph:Go deeper!And deeper....and deeper...  
They reached very deep into the wooods  
Joseph:Turn right.  
As Mark turned right,he saw huge Black Maverick  
Joseph:And there's she is!My baby!Haha!Come on!I'm piloting.  
The trio exit V80 and enter Maverick instead,Vincent's on front passenger while Mark's in the back  
Vincent:Where's your Sniper Rifle,Mark?  
Mark:Huh?There ain't no Sniper RIfle in here...jeez...on what am I sitting on?Oh look,it's a Sniper Rifle.

* * *

 **Joseph starts the helicopter and they go deep,deep into the sky**  
Joseph:Alright,we're now on such distance,we'll be close to God himself.  
Mark:Heh,there's a hope of him accepting us in heaven.  
Vincent:There's a chance if he accepts us first...which I higly doubt,but we're God's blessed,right?  
Joseph:Yeah,may God's blessing bless this helicopter's speed so we can get to that Chicago center already.  
Vincent:Your chopper has pretty decent speed.  
Joseph:Yeah yeah yeah yeah I just can't wait till we fucking get there,fucking assholes!I can't wait,I want to literally eat Albert Zerillo's throat for this.

* * *

 **Scene switches on rooftop,with Zerillo again watching the Chicago from it,his 2 Consiglieres,Joseph N.Gallo and Salvatore Eltore come upstairs**  
Joseph:Boss,things ain't good.  
Albert:Oh yeah?Were they ever good?  
Salvatore:Our guys hadn't report anything...you know,after the raid...  
Albert:So,some of our guys got popped,right?But the rest should be doing fine?The point is that Joseph Eppolito and his goombas should be under the ice right now as we speak.  
Joseph:I'm afraid that isn't what happened there.Literally none of the Capos can't get to their soldiers and associates.  
Albert:Hmmm,if that's the case,well then...I mean if we could just get one of those planes from US Army,Washington Crime Family's influence within US Government and Pentagon has increased since the death of Sergei Milanov.Now I don't wanna take the rest of Chicago in process,you know...just that place...I don't want no casualties.  
Salvatore:We can always attack them with Sniper Rifles...  
Albert:Nah nah,that would bring too much heat,it would occur in bloody shootout,them fuckers had probably increased this security after this botched incident.Nah nah,they'd probably try to move their cars out of that place somewhere.  
Joseph:So,we can bomb them while they go to their new destination.  
Albert:Nah nah nah,no chance!Again,imagine what kind of heat now that would bring,on the road,with civilians.Though,we could follow them to wherever they're going,and then,to plan our next attack,of course,disguised.

* * *

 **Now scene switches from helicopter's perspective**  
Vincent:Hold on,Joseph,I think we're reaching some kind of hotel,I see like,3 men on rooftop.2 men are now leaving.Stay on him.  
Joseph:Alright.  
Vincent:Hold on,let's first see where those 2 would go.  
 **As those 2 exit the hotel later,Joseph tails them,with Vincent keeping his scope on them,they walk and talk**  
Joseph:Where's your car?  
Salvatore:Hey I was about to ask you the same question.  
Joseph:It's okay,we can walk and talk to the ice cream,you know.  
Salvatore:Yeah.And about that other thing...  
Joseph:Nah,we don't mention it in public.Let's just stick it now to the icecream,shall we?  
Vincent:Alright,these fucks won't reveal nothing,Joe,take me back to the man on the rooftop so I can scan him.

* * *

 **Joseph takes them back above the rooftop,Vincent scans;**  
Vincent:Holy shit,it's Albert Zerillo.Looks like he's using his phone.  
Albert:Listen,Jack,I'm gonna need your people for this.It looks like that our friend Eppolito survived today's crash.Look,I'll need you to gather your men outside of his house and shoot the shit out of him while he's in his bedroom,I want you to do that Michael Corelone style on him.  
Vincent:Shit's hitting the sauce.Looks like these guys want you very bad,Joe.  
Joseph:Yeah,I can see that they want to do Hyman Roth on me.  
 **Phone rings**  
Joseph:Yes?  
Rudy Libera:I got the bitch!Kelly,she's hiding in 1645 West Chase Avenue.  
Joseph:Alright,thanks for the intel.We're going there.  
Joseph reverts the helicopter to Chicago north  
Joseph:What's Mark doing there?  
Vincent:Sleeping,what he could do?It's only me and you piloting and me spying.  
Joseph:Yeah.

* * *

 **Scene switches back to Albert recieving a phone call from his 3rd Consigliere,Rennie Scalise**  
Rennie:Shit!Albert!One of our police contacts,Kelly,she's been traced!  
Albert:Ahh shit,it's the Outfit,it's gotta be them!  
Rennie:The one who got into the system has multiple IP adresses,and they change each second.Also,those IP adresses are showing list of countries,South Africa,Cote D'Iviore,Saudi Arabia,etcetra.  
Albert:So we can't reach that fuck whoever's tracing her?  
Rennie:Not for now,no we can't.  
Albert:Fuck,but at least we know from who it's coming from.  
Rennie:Yes.  
Albert:Alright,I'll warn her.  
 **Albert dials Kelly**  
Albert:Hey,Kelly!Albert!Listen,those fucks from the Outfit had traced your location.You're not safe in there anymore.You gotta move.  
Kelly:Hey don't worry,the police will just protect me from them then,I just now what to do.  
Albert:Great!  
 **Hangs up**

* * *

 **Scene switches to the trio arriving with helicopter to the apartment building opposite of her house**  
Vincent:Wake up!  
Mark:Shit,what I missed?And why's this sniper rifle on...oh yeah...  
Joseph:Come on...let's approach her already...  
3 get out,and they walk to the door that leads downstairs,on the way  
Mark:Isn't this Holy Vice Ground's territory?What white girls like her doing in here anyway?  
Joseph:Hell as if I'd know.  
They calmly walk to her house,not realizing that she's already gone,Joseph knocks on the door but it's locked  
Joseph:The fuck?  
Mark:I'm gonna check on the window if someone is in there.  
Mark goes to check but nothing  
Mark:Nah,there's no one in there.  
Vincent:Move so I could see!  
 **Vincent confirms Mark's suspicions**  
Joseph:Shit,she's already gone!This means only one thing.Shit,we gotta run!Quickly!  
 **Police sirens are heard nearing by,the trio runs to the opposite side of the streets,2 police cars do parkour and make a roadblock,they exit their cars**  
Policeman#1:This is CPD!Hands in the air!You're under arrest!  
Mark:Take this!(Wounds an officer)  
Policeman#2:We got a man down!!!On them on them!!!  
 **THe trio runs from other trio**  
Vincent:Yeah,Mark,you just had to shoot a damn cop!  
Mark:Fuck the cops!!Bastards!!  
Joseph:Jesus fucking Christ,Vincent,you should learn to control your cousin!  
Vincent:He's my nephew!  
Joseph:Whatever,just shut up and forget about it!  
 **THe trio trun through the 3 story apartment building,then they,when they got to the rooftop,they enter the helicopter,as police got on rooftop,the trio were already taking off in the air**  
Joseph:Damn it,now thanks to you,Mark,we gonna have police choppers onto us!  
Policeman#2:We need air support,we're chasing after Pure Black Maverick,over!  
Joseph:Damn it,for not respecting Cosa Nostra rules of not killing an officer you should be put on slab right now.How the fuck can you still handle him,Vincent?  
Vincent:Well he's my goddamn nephew so that's about it!  
Joseph:Damn it,I wonder what if Gaetano Reina would find out that in future some piece of shit low IQ nitwit is the Underboss of the family.  
Vincent:Well you know,Joe,I'm gonna need someone to amuse me,believe me,without Mark,it would be very boring!  
Mark:Aww,screw all of you!  
Police chopper(coming from their east):This is Chicago Police Department!Please,find yourself a decent place to land and surrender!  
Mark:I'll give you a surrender!  
 **Mark opens the Maverick rear right door and shoots pilot and co pilot,their heli falls down(BOOM)**  
Joseph:Hehehey,finally something useful of your nephew!Now take down the chopper behind us!  
 **Mark opens the left door and shoots the pilot,this time,co pilot survives and takes the lead,however,he needed time before stabilizing the chopper**  
Pilot:You're under arrest!Don't make us to use lethal force,if you continue firing at us,we shall use it as a self defense system!  
 **Vincent opens his door**  
Vincent:I'll give you self defense!  
 **Vincent shoots the officer who was aiming his Carbine Rifle at them,then Mark shoots the pilot**  
Joseph:Come on,we gotta get tha fuck outta here!Chicago ain't safe place for us anymore!  
Mark:So where are we going?  
Joseph:There's only one place,we'll be going to Franco Forelli in Liberty City,he'll take care of us.As soon as we dump this Maverick,I'll blow it up,we're escaping on the ground.We can't risk having cops following us all the way there.  
Vincent:Yeah,we could take him at risk too!Come on,fast up now!!

* * *

 **Now it shows in cinematic mode chopper flying around**  
Joseph:Come on come on come on come on come on!Get going already!!!  
Vincent:You'll get there.

* * *

**Scene switches to then nearing the ground to the woods,where it was previously stashed,all of them exit it while Joseph heads to his hideout that is under manhole.Vincent and Mark head to V80,Vincent sits in driving seat,Mark is behind**   
**Joseph first gets off the ladder,then starts going downstairs,he picks the Sticky Bombs and goes all the way up,he tells Vincent to start the engine and reverse it a bit,as he did it,Joseph plants 2 bombs on it,and then gets in the back with Mark,as they were moving away from the woods,BOOM,helicopter goes down**

* * *

**Scene switches to next day,where Rudy is woken up in his bedroom by video call from Vincent**  
Vincent:Rudy,kid,it's me Vincent!Listen,shit's gone down pretty hard!  
Rudy:Huh?  
Vincent:Me,Joseph and Mark are out of town again!  
Rudy:Huh!?  
Vincent:We have to lay low in Liberty City for a time being,we had trouble with feds,you know,all that Zerillo stuff.  
Franco:Hold on,is that Rudy?  
Vincent:Yes it is.  
Franco:Give me the laptop.  
 **Vincent gave Franco the laptop and Franco proceeds to sit on the chair**  
Franco:So...you're that kid Rudy Vincent vouches about?  
Rudy:Yeah!  
Franco:Great!Nice to hear it!I'm Franco Forelli,Don of Forelli Crime Family,we'll need your help,so,when you're done with Mobster Disciples in Chicago,you'll swing over here to help me,right?I'm friend of Vincent's,and we're too fighting the Messina Family.  
Rudy:Yeah,whoever's Vincent's friend,it is mine as well.  
Franco:Great!  
Joseph:Franco,give me the laptop!  
 **Franco and Joseph switch**  
Joseph:Kid,it's me,Joe!  
Rudy:Hey,Joe!  
Joseph:Look,the shistain became a shitSTALL trainwreck of shit,me and the boys are outta town,I've appointed an acting boss for Chicago borgata while I'm out,Vito DeNiro,listen to him and stick to Benjamin,he's your closest now here,right?  
Rudy:Yeah,me and him are pretty close right now!  
Joseph:That's good,he'll be taking care of you!The acting boss will pass orders and will think of what should you all do there,we'll also help,he'll also get help from my Consiglieres.  
Rudy:Of course,I will do anything for you guys!I won't let you down!  
Joseph:That's the spirit!I'm proud of you kid!Stay safe!

* * *

**Song Phase by Breaking Benjamin plays in the credits**


	10. Luck Of The Irishkid-Episode#10-Race n interfere

**Scene starts with Albert Zerillo calling several The Commission bosses(bosses of New Orleans and West Coast are absent,as they're allied on Chicago Outfit and Lupisella's sides,also,Pavano Family is also absent,as they're in Japan currently)**  
Albert:Hello,everyone.I called you over the fact that yesterday assassination attempt was put over Joseph Eppolito,however,the slimy motherfucker slipped the fucking country.  
Harvey Noto:And let me guess,now you need our help to find him.  
Albert:Duh,I mean why I even called you.But not for now.  
Harvey:Huh?  
Albert:I'm gonna need some of you "hacking families" to find Giovanni Ancelotti for me,see,my guys tried to flush him out,the guy looks like he fell into the void.  
Harvey:Maybe he's also outta town.  
Albert:I dunno.That's why I'm gonna need you to find him.  
Harvey:Get tha fuck outta here,I'm sorry,but I already am engaging in fight against Forelli Family here in Liberty City.  
Albert:I see.Anyone else available maybe?Lombardi(Washington Leader)?Giordano(Baltimore Leader)?  
Giacomo Torrio(Leader of Detroit Partnership):I'll help you.  
Albert:Alright,thank you.We're gonna find that piece of shit and flush him out of his hiding.Alright.This meeting is dismissed.

* * *

 **Now scene switches to the bar,where Benjamin and Rudy arrive and exit their Kuruma,on the way,Lupisella Enforcer,Gary,was running nearside bar**  
Gary:Hey,Rudy!  
 **Benjamin grabs Gary and nails him against the wall**  
Benjamin:Hey,what the fuck is your problem!?Don't you see in what kind OF SHIT he's in,eh?  
Gary:Ahh...calm down...yeah I know that he's on heat...man come on...I was working with him....I'm with Lupisellas.  
Benjamin:Lupisellas,eh?  
Gary:Yeah.  
Benjamin:Alright.(Lets off Gary)Follow us inside.  
 **The 3 enter the bar,where Vito DeNiro and other Chicago Outfit high ranking gangsters were sitting**  
Vito:You're late.Now have a seat.  
Benjamin:Sorry,we didn't know.  
Vito:Hey,who's this new prick?  
Benjamin:He's Gary.He's working with Lupisella Family.  
Vito:Gary?Have a seat and shut your yap up.  
 **The 3 sit in front of huge table**  
Vito:Alright,as you can see,we had a change of tables,I needed this huge one so I could call the rest of you guys.I especially have to thank the Consiglieres who'll guide me as the best they can through all this shistorm bullshit we're currently put in right now.  
Anyway,we gotta be careful and we gonna react fast and do everything today.Libera,you found that female cop yet?Or any for that matter?  
Rudy Libera:Nah,not yet.And that woman,they probably moved her into custody,the cops I mean.  
Vito:Yeah.Alright,listen,you and other Consiglieres,notify me immediately when you do find something about the cops.  
Benjamin:Alright,what's the rest of us supposed to do?  
Vito:Don't do anything without my say so.THOUGH,you could,you know,sometimes,swing by their center territory,check some of them out,y' know.  
Benjamin:Alright.Come on,Rudy and Gary,let's get out of here.

* * *

 **Scene switches to Albert Zerillo who tried to pick something up from Chicago Outfit,however,he didn't know that they switched tables,so the one that had bug planted is replaced**  
Albert:What the fuck??I can't hear the shit on this recording!Disgrazia!Va Fangool!  
 **Consigliere Joseph N.Gallo walks in Zerillo's hotel room**  
Joseph:Boss!  
Albert:What now?  
Joseph:One of the Capos reported me,the Outfit,they destroyed all their cars that were on their compound.  
Albert:Motherfuckers I knew it!They shut down their business now!Fucking god damn it!Though I think I know how to flush that monkey Giovanni Ancelotti out!Spread the word out to Capos,let them have their man trash their fruit markets,they're all over their territory in northwest.  
Joseph:Alright.  
Albert:But I don't want no mayhem,so no guns!They can carry Pistols in case Ancelottis draw their own to defend themselves,but nontheless,they should just use Baseball Bats or Brass Knuckles.I know those guys are ours and we got contacts in police,we can bail them out,but please,I don't want to hear about violence in news from our guys,it gonna make me sick.

* * *

 **Scene switches to Joseph Eppolito,Lupisella Relatives and Franco Forelli inside Franco's basement in his Ristorante Ecoli restaurant**  
 **Joseph talks with Franco**  
Joseph:Hey,Frank!I don't know if you heard for it,but we got inside in the Messinas.  
Franco:Huh?An insider?  
Joseph:Yeah,guy named Fredo Volpe!He's their Caporegime but he's in Japan.  
Franco:Hmmm,New Domino City,huh?  
Joseph:Uh-huh.I can hook you up with him,said that he's ready to cooperate with you.  
Franco:Alright,but what do we need him for?  
Joseph:You know...about our little Misty problem.  
Franco:THAT MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!!(hits nearest wall behind him 3 times)THAT FUCKING WHORE!!ALWAYS MANAGES TO GET AWAY!!EACH TIME I FUCKING ABDUCT HER!!WHAT THE FUCK!?  
Joseph:Calm down,Jesus!  
Franco:Calm down!?!?I can't calm down!!I'll fucking crush her,guys,if we catch her,let her to me,me and my fists are so ready for her!!  
Joseph:Listen,me and Vincent,we might have a window.  
 **Vincent comes nearby them**  
Vincent:What about me?  
Joseph:I'm just saying...you know...that kid...  
Vincent:What kid?  
Joseph:That kid that laid out Gary...  
Vincent:Oh yeah!Listen,Frank!I heard from a contact that him knew the 4th member of their little group.  
Franco:Huh a 4th member and you didn't even bother to fucking tell me!??!(grabs Vincent)  
Vincent:Frank,calm down!  
Franco:WHAT YOU HIDING FROM ME,VINCENT!?  
Vincent:Jesus,Frank,just let me finish my sentence.  
 **Franco lets go of Vincent**  
Vincent:Gee thank you.Anyway,my contact told me that he met a 4th kid with them,some kid,green hair,purple hoodie,his name's Christopher Santirelli.  
Franco:And you're telling me that just now,eh?That actually makes sense,y'know.I never heard of him until now,and I can bet that none of my guys ever heard of him!That's it!No problem,if he's the one who whacked Gary,I'll organize squad there in New Domino,gonna flush that sucker out too.Might wanna go personally there to deal with him.  
Vincent:Oh yeah and he's also Misty's boyfriend.  
Franco:Great!I'll have them both whacked!

* * *

 **Scene switches to Benjamin,Gary and Rudy cruising around center of South Clark Street,Rudy's in the back hiding from the cameras,as he bend over deep in the car**  
Gary:Alright,what we doing over here?  
Benjamin:Searching for potential suspects.  
Gary:Ahahaha,nice joke,really fresh!Anyway,is there a chance of me getting a membership in Chicago Outfit?  
Benjamin:You know...do jobs those and those...prove yourself,prove to be loyal,and there you go.I assume that you are just an Enforcer and asking me if you can join?Sure thing.Here I'll vouch for you if needed.  
Gary:No,no need!I mean...it depends...you know...when all this stuff is over.If I prove to Lupisella more I'll be accepted in his borgata,if I prove to you guys...you know...  
Benjamin:Yeah,I understand.  
Gary:Though I'm afraid that he's gonna kill me if I switch to you guys.  
Benjamin:Who?Vincent?You're an Enforcer yet.  
Gary:Yeah,but...you know,if I can't be loyal to him by switching sides...  
Benjamin:Hey first 2 things buddy.First,you're just an Enforcer yet,so you don't have to worry about that.Second,if you switched alliances,you switched between his allies,we're his allies,it's not like you headed to work for Gambettis or Messinas during this hiatus.  
 **Benjamin accidentally crashes on White Campachi,driver gets out,approaches Ben's window,opens the door**  
Zerillo gangster:Hey,asshole,you know how much this car costs?!  
Benjamin:Well shit...I don't know...  
Zerillo gangster:You whacked my rear!How dare you!?  
Benjamin:Listen,mate,I'm sorry,I was not careful.Listen,how can I pay this up to you?Oh yeah I know.How about we have a race?Somewhere outside town?You pick from which side.East,west,north,south.  
ZG:Hahahahaah,is that so?You think you can take on me?  
Benjamin:Hey,you defeat me and I'll pay you up,man,no worries.  
ZG:What if I lose?  
Benjamin:Well...nothing...you know...the only thng is that you'll be finding your own money!  
ZG:Is that so?Alright,follow me,and after I obliterate you,you'll have to pay me double,heck,for this being your idea,the race I mean.Come on,follow me.  
 **ZG gets in his car,Ben closes the door;as ZG gets in his car and drives,Ben follows him**  
Gary:You don't actually mean racing with this fuck,don't you?  
Benjamin:And what you think,gonna waste my time with this asshead?See what car he drvives,white Campachi,that means that he's one of them.Zerillo fuckheads!Wherever he chooses,that will be out of city for sure,so we catch him in countryside,we abduct him and we bring him to Don Giovanni Ancelotti as quick as possible.  
Gary:Hmm,yeah!

* * *

 **Scene switches to Bella Bar in E Madison Street**  
 **Caporegimes have their arm wrestling with Consigliere,both seems to beat him**  
Jack(Capo):Hahaha,you lose!  
Salvatore:Ahh,come on!It's always me that rocks down!!  
Emilio:Oh come on,you just need a strong hand!Hahaha!  
Salvatore:Yeah,Em,just you bust my balls,hahaha!  
Joseph N.Gallaro(mistakenly written Joseph N.Gallo before sry) walks inside  
Joseph:Hey,Caporegimes,word from Albert,we need to send some guys to Ancelotti's territory,we need to trash their fruit markets,we need to make them to sell their boss out.To flush out his location.  
Emilio:Oh shit,we're on it.Come on,Jack!  
Emilio and Jack leave,Joseph sits on opposite of Salvatore  
Salvatore:Wanna try me in arm wrestling?  
Joseph:Sure thing!  
 **They arm wrestle and Sal wins**  
Salvatore:Hahaha,got you!  
Joseph:AAaah!  
Salvatore:You just need a pair of strong glands!  
Joseph:Ahahaha,va fangool!

* * *

 **Scene switches to Giovanni Ancelotti being driven to park in Cornelia Avenue;they park on the opposite side of it**  
Giovanni:Keep the engine running,I won't be long.  
 **Giovanni exits the vehicle and heads to oversee his people on fruit markets;while walking**  
Giovanni(in his head):Jesus Christ...it's those times when you have to look over your shoulder even on your territory.Fucking Zerillos!  
 **As he entered the park he stops on one of them fruit markets**  
Giovanni:Hey,you'll give me this watermelon.  
Ancelotti gangster:Sure thing,Don Giovanni...  
 **Giovanni shows him to shut up about calling him "Don"**  
Ancelotti gangster:Oh,here you go,Mr.Ancelotti.This will be normally $400 but for you...  
Giovanni:Nah,here,take this,I know you work for me,but you also work for a living.So here you go.  
 **Giovanni walks with watermelon to his car**  
Giovanni(in his head):Geez,now why the fuck I have this melon in my hands,why the fuck did I bought it?The fuck?  
 **Giovanni enters his car**  
Giovanni:Drive me to my Consigliere Johnny Attamato.

* * *

 **As they start driving,the scene switches instantly to them arriving to his mansion in 2909 North Avenue,they park on his driveway behind the stairs that lead to upstairs entrance**  
Giovanni:Alright,keep the engine running,2 should go outside to oversee for any suspicous activity.Jesus fuckin Christ,times arrived that you ain't no safe on your own territory.  
 **Giovanni exits his car and heads straight to his Consigliere,he enters the house and heads to his living room,where he sees Johnny watching television**  
Giovanni:Hey,Joe!  
Johnny:Oh,hey,Donnie!  
Giovanni:Please don't call me like that.Anyway,I'm gonna leave this in your kitchen,can I?  
Johnny:Sure thing!As long as it's for us,hahahaha!  
 **Giovanni heads to the kitchen to leave the melon,and while he was coming back,he aimed his pistol at Johnny to scare him;as he came to Johnny's room entrance,Johnny turned around**  
Johnny:What the fucK!?!?  
Giovanni:Hahahaha,you should see your face now,man.Hahahahaha!(holsters his gun and sits on chair)  
Johnny:Of course I am scared,when you pull shit like that to me,I instantly think;"God,what did I do wrong?"  
Giovanni:Oh chill the fuck out!I have to bust someone's balls off!In these times,when hoop gets tight,argh,these fucking Zerillos!  
Johnny:What about them?They attacked you or something?  
Giovanni:No,but I feel that they will.Damn it,I don't feel safe on my own fucking turf!  
Johnny:Calm down.  
Giovanni:To calm down!?!?After these guys went into exile because of them...guess who are they gonna try to nail next...besides,I'm planning on holding an auction here.I just don't know if it's safe or not.See,I got plenty of items,that's why I bought this watermelon.  
Johnny:Oh I see?Is it legal or underground?Because if you plan to do it legal,Zerillos will hear for it,and they may attempt a mayhem on it.We don't want that.  
Giovanni:You're right,we have to think twice about this.But the truth is,if illegal,to who do we offer these things?The east coast is risky,who knows what street gangs are allied with the rest of The Commission that wants us down.The south is also risk,Marabunta Grande wants Lupisellas dead,I don't want to arm them,who knows what they'd do.And I don't wanna to expand to South America neither,who knows those cartels,if they're allied with those scumbags,nah nah,it ain't gonna cut it.And north side?Nah it's too close to Canada,and I think that Mafia Families in Canada are not on our side.Nah nah.Though the west side.  
Johnny:Or you can eventually try to bring African gangs here to US.  
Giovanni:For real?They're just gonna turn these fine streets into ghettos.Nah nah,I mean I'd bring them if I'm invading some street gang,but we're talking about inner Mafia wars here.La Cosa Nostra.I mean,the only gangs we can supply here on midwest or on East Coast are these ghetto gangs in Chicago or Ballas.Oh yeah,we could also supply Grove Street Families on the west,yeah I remember them well.  
Johnny:Nah it ain't gonna cut it.Knowing Sweet,he's gonna call you a "sell-out" if you try to remain neutral between them and Ballas,knowing that you was against Ballas before.  
Giovanni:Yeah...  
Johnny:But he's allied with Messinas,our enemies!So if he wants to play devil,so can we.Listen,this is my advice,why don't we arm Ballas so they could reclaim their West Coast,remember?I mean...hey think about it,but...we can turn them into our good allies.  
Giovanni:Shit man,I know Sweet for long time,I have to think if I'm aiming to pull something like this man,I'm sorry.

* * *

 **Scene switches to the fruit markets,where suddenly 5 Sentinel cars arrive,20 Zerillo Enforcers exit their cars and start trashing the markets,as they trash the markets,they beat Ancelotti members with baseball bats**  
ZG#1:Where's Don Giovanni!?Fucking tell me!(hits Ancelotti gangster with a bat)  
 **Then he shoves the bat right to his throat and suffocates him to death**  
ZG#2:Wanna pass like your friend here?!Fucking tell me!!NOW!  
 **He hits that member with a bat then in pit of rage shoves his bat right down his throat,killing the Ancelotti gangster instantly**  
 **Third Ancelotti gangster was quick to pull out a gun and ice the gangster in front of him,however,another Zerillo gangster heard the gunfire,and Ancelotti gangster was shut down immediately**  
 **Now as Zerillo gangsters just beat up and bully Ancelotti members,one of them was also quick to pull out a gun,iced another member of Zerillos,he also quickly iced the 3rd Enforcer,soon,police sirens are heard,several police cars arrived,they park and they arrest 2 enforcers,the rest had shot the cops and ran away**

* * *

 **Scene switches to Benjamin,Gary and Rudy being on Main Street Road,just outside Steger,with that Zerillo gangster**  
Zerillo Gangster:ALright,bredas,we're racing from here to Grant Park.Whoever reaches first,he wins!It's that simple!  
Benjamin:Alright then.3,2,1.GO!  
 **As race started(song I shall not be moved by Public Enemy plays in the background);**  
Benjamin:Alright,I'll keep behind him,but I'm gonna make it look like I'm speeding so he does not suspects something.  
 **However as soon as they reached Crete,a Yankee truck appeared in front of them,along with Rumpo passing on their right,they had to wait until the truck drove away**  
Benjamin:Great!Just fucking brilliant!  
Rudy(gets up and sits):Damn it,is it safe for me to sit here now?  
Gary:We're in village,naw,no one here's gonna report you.You can just sit and chill.  
 **As Yankee turned right,both of them gave their best shots,however,Kuruma was slower than Campachi,so...**  
Benjamin:Come on!COme on come on come come on!I wanna stay behind him but I don't wanna lose him!  
Gary:Come on,you'll do it,Ben!  
Rudy:So much for a choice of a car.  
Benjamin:Hey quit busting my balls,Rudy!  
 **Benjamin succeded to get some decent length behind him,as soon as Zerillo gangster was near Grant Park,he took right,however,just when he did that,Benjamin slammed his Kuruma on gangster's Campachi,thus turning his car upside down.**  
Benjamin:Gary,go get that motherfucker!  
 **As Gary gets out,he heads to rescue wounded gangster out of the car,the gangster is pissed,and enraged heads to Benjamin's window**  
Gangster:You motherfucker!!Do you realize what you have just done right now!?!?  
Benjamin:No I don't.Can you enlighten me,please?  
Gangster:You brought down my car!My own car!Do you realize now how much this will cost you?Motherfucker do you even realize with who am I all connected with?  
 **Gary grabs the gangster and Ben opens the trunk**  
Benjamin:No,but I think we're about to find out  
 **As Gary and gangster reached the trunk,gangster got away from Gary but Gary quickly grabbed him again,stuffed him into trunk and punched him several times till the gangster lost consciousness,Gary then closes the trunk and gets back to the car,they drive back to Chicago to Don Giovanni Ancelotti**

* * *

 **Scene switches to Albert Zerillo reading the news**  
Albert:I can't fucking believe it!I said no shooting!Don't these guys fucking listen!?Now I have to bail them out ahhh,this will be boring and painful.  
 **Scene cuts to Giovanni in his home reading the newspapers**  
Giovanni:I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!!!NO WAY!!THESE ZERILLOS ARE IN-FUCKING-POSSIBLE!!ZERO TOLERANCE THESE FUCKS HAVE MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!VA FANGOOL!!  
 **Dials Franco on Grease Web**  
Giovanni:I know that neither Joseph or Vincent brought their laptops with them,but I know where they are,so I'll just contact Franco Forelli first  
Franco responds  
Franco:Yes,Giovanni?  
Giovanni:I need Joseph to speak with.  
Franco:Hey,just before that,Joe got us all hooked up with Messina insider,Fredo Volpe.He's gonna help us to take down that "Misty" problem of ours.  
Giovanni:Yeah,I already heard for him,don't worry.I'm already hooked with him.  
Franco:Great!Now what do you need?Everything Joseph knows I know as well,he shared the informations with me.  
Giovanni:Well first thing I need is Chicago Outfit's acting boss.  
Franco:Well shit...I don't know who he is..  
Giovanni:Give me Joseph.  
Franco:Alright...hold on...(Hey Joseph,Giovanni's here.|Joseph:Oh alright,alright,bring him on)  
Giovanni:Hey,Joe!  
Joseph:Hey,Johnny.What do you need from me?  
Giovanni:Well how's the quarantine first?  
Joseph:Never fucking better.Here all of us are playing a monopoly here.  
Giovanni:Cute.Anyway,I need something about Zerillos.Your guys have something?Cause I'm afraid that soon they'll discover my hiding,they attacked my fruit markets,fucking insolent bastards!  
Joseph:You don't think that any of your guys down there snitched to them?  
Giovanni:Joe,those guys are just associates,all of them there,they don't even know where I live.But still,things could escalate.  
Joseph:Alright,I know that their Don,Albert Zerillo,frequently hangs out in hotel in 200N Franklin Street.Now there are 2 guys of his,Joseph N.Gallaro and Salvatore Eltore,we don't know how those 2 look,sorry we couldn't see them,we were too high,with or without thermal vision.  
Giovanni:Well shit,that information is useless to me then.  
Joseph:Swing by center,but not by your guys,use those black gangs,or Rudy,or whoever.Tell them to do a little sweep and to report you everything they catch.  
Giovanni:Alright.And by the way,who you promoted as acting boss?  
Joseph:Vito DeNiro,my Underboss.Just swing by a bar,you'll find him there.  
Giovanni:Alright.  
 **Disconnects**  
 **Now Benjamin,Rudy and Gary arrive to Giovanni's place,Ben and Gary take the hostage out of the trunk and take him to Giovanni's porch,Ben knocks on the door.Giovanni hears knocking and pulls out a gun,as he was walking to his door,he fired 3 shots to the glass of his door,when he opened up,he just saw Ben and Gary holding Zerillo hostage and Rudy behind them**  
Benjamin:Nice to meet you too,Don Giovanni.  
Giovanni:Oh I'm sorry.You got him?Well bring him in.

* * *

 **Now by procedure,they take him to his basement,Gary and Ben push the gangster to sit on chair,while they stand on his left and right,Rudy stands nearby Ben,and Giovanni brings out his electroshocker,while bringing;**  
Giovanni:Oh hey,Rudy!I didn't know you're here too!Here,let's me shock the guy a little.Wanna interrogate him too?  
Rudy:Yeah,sure,that's why I'm here.  
 **Giovanni sets the shockers on the hostage,then turns on very high voltage**  
Giovanni:Now first watch this,Rudy.I'm about to give this guy a warm welcome.  
 **Activates machine;shocks the hostage hard**  
ZG:OOOOH!  
Giovanni:You liked it,eh,eh?You liked it?You liked it!?Look at me(grabs his jaw).Now we can do this...easy way...or a hard way....Your choice!  
ZG:(grunts)Fuck you(spits on Giovanni's face).  
Giovanni:Aaaah.Rudy,shoot this scumbag in the leg!  
ZG:No wait,kid,no  
Giovanni:Come on,what are you waiting for!?  
 **Rudy shoots the gangster in the leg**  
ZG:AAAAAH,AAAAAH,you!You fucking animals,using a kid as a tool for your wicked shit?  
Giovanni:Oh,and you like don't use kids for your "wicked shit"?Oh let me count several of them,let me count 2 of them;ever heard of Ash and Misty,you babbling cocksucker!?  
ZG:Fuck you!What?You jealous of them or something!?  
Giovanni:This motherfucker!Rudy,shoot him in the stomach!  
 **Rudy shoots the gangster in stomach**  
ZG:AAAAAAAAAAHH!AAAAAAAAAH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Benjamin(hits him in the head):SHUT UP!  
Rudy:Joe,is there a chance someone will hear these screams now!?  
Giovanni:Nah you don't need to worry about that.First,we're in basement,and second,I made it especially to be soundproof for these mosquitos like this guy.You know,this would go a lot easier if you would just tell us what we want in the first place instead going through all this.  
ZG:....(coughs)...wwhat do you need to know?  
Giovanni:Tell us for who are you working for.Caporegime,Soldato,everyone who vouched for you,kid.  
ZG:Fine fine,but,believe me...you won't get away with this.  
Giovanni:Rudy shoot him on his kneecaps.  
ZG:No!NO!  
 **Rudy shoots the Zerillo gorilla in both kneecaps**  
ZG:AAAAAAAAAAAH!!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!AAAAAAAAAHHH!AAAAAAAHHH!  
Benjamin:SHUT UP!(hits him again)  
ZG:Anthony Torciano is the Soldati I'm frequently hanging out with,and yeah,he vouched for me.Then Caporegime,...Bobby Basciano...there are 5 Capos...they frequently,both of them...hang around a cafe in E Madison Street,now Anthony,he usually wears white clothing...t-shirt,shorts,shoes,and has a white hair...completely white...and Bobby,he's the opposite,medium fat,wears black suit with dark blue tie,black outfit completely,except for the tie....but I'm telling you...you won't get away with this....you're messing with the big fish in small pound,Giovanni...  
Giovanni:Yeah,yeah,Rudy,shoot this piece of shit!  
 **Rudy shoots the gangster in the head and ends his life**  
Giovanni:Here,I think we have informations...several of them if you ask me...go back to your acting boss and spread a word to him about these actions...  
Benjamin:Alright,Gary,Rudy,let's get outta here.  
Giovanni:And time for me to burn this body,shall I?(lights up the lighter and moves it near dead Zerillo gangster)

* * *

 **Scene cuts to the 3 arriving to the bar,it is closed,however,Vito DeNiro is in it,along with the owner,3 walk in**  
Owner:Ahhh,they always come when I close!  
Vito:It's alright.What do you got?  
Benjamin:We got one of their guys to spill the beans,Soldato named Anthony Torciano,then Caporegime Bobby Basciano.They got like 5 Capos in their borghata.  
Vito:Ok,fuck the Soldato,this thing with Caporegimes sounds pretty interesting,how does he look?  
Benjamin:Black suit completely,medium weight,dark blue tie.  
Vito:I'll make arrangements with Consigliere,you 3,don't do nothing without my say so.  
Benjamin:We're waiting on your word.  
Vito:Alright,now come on,get outta here.  
 **The 3 leave**  
Owner:Shit,how bad is the situation?  
Vito:Shit...with Zerillos?Heavily,but we're getting through.I'll call Consiglieres soon to discuss this...actually...I think I'll call them right now...

* * *

**Song Tres Leches by Big Pun plays in the ending**


	11. Luck Of The Irishkid-Episode#11-Summoning a shitstorm

**Now it shows a scene of 2 Consiglieres,Rudy Libera and Vincent Magliocco arriving to the bar where usually Chicago Outfit hangs out.They exit their vehicles(Black Sentinel and Dark Blue Stinger) and enter the bar,they all sit on that big table while onwer in room behind bar,doing whatever he's doing.**  
Vincent:Hello,Vito.What's so urgent?  
Vito:We got names on 2 of their guys.One's a Soldier,the other is Capo;Anthony Torciano and Bobby Basciano.They hang out in Bella bar in E Madison Street.  
Rudy:Hmm,nice,nice.  
Vito:So what are we supposed to do?We could easily abduct their Capo,I also heard that there are 5 of them Capos in Zerillo Mafia.We could juice pretty much outta him..  
Rudy:Nah that wouldn't be a smart idea.  
Vincent:Heh,and why not?  
Rudy:Kidnapping such a high ranking member like that would bring a lot of heat,now imagine if they'd involve the rest of The Commission in on this,Chicago would be slayed completely outta our and Ancelotti's little influences that we have.We must kick these Zerillo bastards out,but not in this way.We must keep continuing to abduct these police officers that are on their payroll,they're all around Chicago,in all of the stations.  
Vincent:Okay then,but what about Torciano?He's just Soldier...  
Rudy:When you're inducted,you're in Mafia,you're member of a family,Soldier is indeed the lowest rank,however,one Mafia should treat all its members as they deserve.Even if we would abduct him,their guys would start noticing around that he's gone,sooner or later.And they'll come looking for him.Who they're gonna blame?Us.Who they're gonna strike first?The Ancelottis?Why?Because they're weakest.Those guys would be riled up to shit and would rain shitstorm down on us like never before,themselves only!  
Vito:About those cops,you got an intel on one of them?Since one of them slipped away and is now who knows where..  
Rudy:Yeah!She was the reason Joseph is now in hiding,fuck!And for the intels,Joseph still got the phone from one of these cops,so I can't do anything but wait for him to start hacking,maybe there then me and Vincent could help.  
Vincent:Yeah but alright,who says that we can't hit the Zerillos?We could hit their other associates,y'know,stand out guys too...  
Vito:Alright,let's measure this then!We can find traces of the cops and then yet again we could find and abduct their low enforcers.Nobody would miss them,nobody would even know where they are.And if they'd notice their abscence,they surely wouldn't blame us.Alright,is this it then?  
Rudy:As I said,Ep's got that dead cop's phone,come on,let's swing by my house,we'll contact him from there.  
Vito:Alright,let's go then.

* * *

 **The 3 exit the bar,Vito and Magliocco enter Sentinel while Rudy gets to his stinger;scene cuts to them arriving already at Rudy's house in 8058 S Peoria Street,as they enter Rudy's house,they reach for Rudy's living room,where they contacted Joseph Eppolito on Grease Web,from Rudy's already opened laptop**  
Rudy:Now all we need to do is just to wait for Joseph to connect,I mean,we're dialing Franco,cause I doubt that Joseph had time to bring his laptop to Liberty City while escaping from Chicago.  
Franco responds:Hello,Rudy,I suppose you're looking for Joseph Eppolito,don't worry,I'll get him.  
(in the background);Franco:Hey,Joseph,here,it's for you,it's your guys.  
Joseph:Oh yeah yeah yeah,get them get them get them.  
Rudy:Hello,Joe!How's the quarantine?  
Joseph:Oh,the exile?Perfect.See Franco only needs a fucking furnace in here,cause it's fucking freezing cold.  
Franco:You should bought a jacket first!  
Joseph:How are you guys doing?And what do you need?  
Rudy:Oh we're doing solid fine.We just need your phone,we need to trace other cops.  
Joseph:Rudy,as far as I remember,I gave it to you for tracing,didn't I?  
Rudy:Oh damn shit you did!It's actually in my pocket under jacket,hahahaha!  
Joseph:Jeesus,hahahahahaha!  
 _ **(everyone laughs)**_  
Joseph:So I guess this call wasn't needed then,huh?  
Vincent:Looks like it wasn't.  
Joseph:Alright,I'm disconnecting!So long!  
 **Joseph disconnects**  
Vincent:Are you out of your stupid damn mind,Rudy!?And you got the position of Consigliere?How the fuck you forgot that the phone was already with you?  
Rudy:Hey come on stop busting my balls in my own house.We can trace those scum from here,we are at my house,aren't we?This is where we're gonna trace them,won't we?  
Vito:He's clearly got a point,Vin.  
Vincent:Yeah.Come on then now.  
Rudy:Alright,let me get the pictures first.Joseph gave me all the pictures of those cops,they're upstairs in my bedroom,I'll be right back  
 **Rudy left to his bedroom,meanwhile;**  
Vincent:Jesus,what's up with this guy?He didn't remember that he already got the phone,now he got pictures stashed all the way upstairs?!  
Vito:Oh give a guy a break!You're tarnishing him in his own home,the fuck is wrong with you?!He just went upstairs,he'll get back don't worry.  
Vincent:Alright then,let's get over this,we could do this a long time ago if he'd remember that he had the phone all along with him.  
Vito:Damn,what's with you so urgent?  
Vincent:You said that we gotta do this fast,and I agree.So why didn't we got on with this already instead of wasting our goddamn time with calling Joseph for nothing literally?  
Vito:Calm down,it's not like we are slacking too much.  
Vincent:But Vito,every second counts..  
Vito:I know.  
 **Rudy comes back with the picture and sits back on his sofa**  
Rudy:Alright,here's the guy,his name is Roy Bradshaw.And here's the picture.  
 **Shows them picture**  
Rudy:See?  
Vito:Yeah,yeah.  
Vincent:Alright.  
Rudy:Alright,I have this little USB cable,gonna plug it into laptop,connect this phone with it.Then,I have this little app here on my laptop,for connected phones,it can scan all of its data,and now I'm gonna use it.See.Alright,we're in breach,now to head to contacts,find that guy...  
 _(Error;can't access this contact's data)_  
Rudy:Man,what the fuck!?  
Vincent:Son of a bitch probably either changed his SIM number,fuck!And probably the rest of his phone's data.  
Vito:It means that motherfucker probably got a new phone.  
Vincent:That he probably kept on shut down,this one,in risk of getting traced.  
Rudy:You think the word is out and that Zerillos now about the disappearance of that first cop we brought to Giovanni?  
Vito:I dunno but here's what we all should do.We should keep tracing these cops and looking for their low level associates to abduct them.We'll involve our associates into this,like Rudy.  
Rudy:Nah,if you want him to go to the center to spy for any Zerillo bastard,it will be too hot for him,because he's on wanted list,and I know that Zerillos are hungry to rat him out.Listen though,tracing these cops,should be done on foot.You should send Rudy and Ben to go to that police station in 3148 W Harrison Street,that is the place where they're hanging out,right?  
Vito:Well obviously.Alright,and then they should follow the cop to his home after he's done his bid,right?  
Rudy:Yeah,and send another part of associates to that bar,to look for their associates,and chat that's going around there,capiche?  
Vito:Yeah.  
Vincent:It could be our guys,black guys from the ghetto,everyone.  
Vito:Yeah I hear you,I hear you.

* * *

 **Scene cuts to next day,scene is in Franco Forelli's restaurant basement,with Mark going downstairs,with newspapers,each in his hand**  
Mark:Here are the newspapers for today.  
 **Hands them out to Franco,Vincent and Joseph**  
Joseph(who's on the chair starts reading):Madonna mia,look at me,I'm at front page.  
Franco:Shit,Joe,I listed to fast,I didn't even notice.  
Joseph:Hah,now since I tried to kill that female cop,they also now wanna have me for murdering one cop by the name of Micahel Johnson,huh,real strange isn't it.I never noticed,but these guys are now portraying me so much in the news,they compare me to Al Capone.What's next they gonna charge me for?A tax evasion?What am I?Proihibtionist?You know,those thingies in 30's,Franco,oh yeah,your family's formed by 50's,hahahaha.  
Franco:Hey fuck you,Joe!  
Joseph:Relax,I'm just breaking balls.

* * *

 **Scene cuts to Rudy and Ben arriving to the bar in dark Blue Kuruma,however,Vito yells them from his black V80 to get in.As 2 get all in back seat;**  
Ben:Hey,Don,what are you doing here all alone?  
Vito:I like to clear my thoughts a little.Anyway,I got a job for you 2.You'll go again to the police station you visited before,this time,I need a guy named Roy Bradshaw,here's his pic.  
Ben:Oh I see.  
 **Rudy nods**  
Vito:Just find where he lives,that's all I need,then report it back to me immediately,I'll be at the bar.  
Benjamin:Alright,we got you.  
Rudy and Benjamin exit V80 and get back to their Kuruma and drive away  
Vito:Driver,drive!  
 **Driver and Vito also drive away**  
Driver:I have a question,are we sure about hiring these guys?I mean,they're nearer Zerillos than us,plus there are 10K in Chinatown,what if they all made a deal?  
Vito:Oh for Christ sake,let me worry about that,huh!?I paid you to drive and keep your mouth shut while I relaxed think about plans,now I'll have to go there all anxious!Thanks a lot!  
Driver:I'm sorry,boss!

* * *

 **Scene cuts to Benjamin and Rudy**  
Benjamin:Alright,Rudy,stop the car right there.  
 **Rudy parks it on the right side of the road**  
Ben:Now listen,kid,we can't go there,that station is still on center,you gotta go and lay down on back seats and let me take the wheel.  
Rudy:Alright.  
 **Rudy does as instructed;Ben takes the wheel**

* * *

 **Scene switches to Vito and Driver driving through S Troop Street**  
Vito:Jesus Christ,look at this fucking ghetto.These black guys,all drugs,drug dealing,and shit.Think they can live from that only.  
 **They get to Ogden Park and turn right**  
Vito:Look at them,they're playing football.I think these are them,the black faces.Stop the car here,I won't be long,don't worry.  
 **Driver stops near the park on right side;Joseph exits and heads to the park**  
Vito:Yo,boys!Over here!  
 **One of the members of Holy Black Nation,Shawn,gets nearby Joseph;while walking**  
Shawn:Ey yo,who the fuck are you,white cracker?Coming all over to our hood and disrupting our game?  
Vito:Relax,why need for racism?I'm your friendly guy.Hey,I'm Don Vito DeNiro,boss of the Outfit,bring me your boss here.  
Shawn:Negative!The the real boss is Joseph Eppolito,where is he?  
Vito:I'm the acting boss,asshole!Now bring me your captain!  
Shawn:Oh,I'm so sorry,mister...I'll bring him,TANNER!  
 **Shawn runs to Tanner,then tells him that Vito's looking for him,Tanner comes to Vito,greets him and shakes hands with him,Vito tigthens Tanner's hand**  
Tanner:Uhm...ahh..what the fuck is this,Vito?  
Vito:Tell your pal to be nicer next time,you should discipline your people better,Tan,they should respect older figures like me,you understand?!  
Tanner:Ahhh...Shawn...what the fuck's your problem man?....  
Shawn:Hey I'm sorry,T Boss.And I'm sorry to you,Mr.Vito.  
Vito:Call me Vito,and that's better.(releases Tanner's hand)Anyway,I'm gonna need you guys on a job I'm planning to pull.  
Tanner:Alright,what's the job,Vito?  
Vito:It's simple,I'm gonna need one of you guys to swing over a restaurant in E Madison Street,called "Bella",I need you to overhear what them scumbags are babbling about,it's rival Zerillo Mafia territory.So I'll need you their low ranking associates and what they're babbling about,do everything,on any way you can,to try and hear waht they're saying and names of some of them associates.  
Tanner:Hmm,sounds like a classy job,though we're gonna need some decent pay after this.  
Vito:Fine.$400k,how about that!?  
Tanner:Hmmm,nah,for this...hmmm come on,you Mafiosi can do this better,$4 000 000 better for example.  
VIto:Shit,you want 4 million?Alright,alright,you'll get 4 milion dollars,don't worry.I gotta go now.  
 **Vito gets back to the car**  
Vito:4 million my ass!These guys think they can fuck with us this easily!?  
Driver:Damn,what are we supposed to do now,boss?  
Vito:Drive me to Holy Vice Ground's territory on North,speed up!

* * *

 **Driver starts driving and scene cuts to Benjamin and Rudy parking to the parking lot opposite of the police station**  
Rudy:Hey,Ben,do you see anything?  
Ben:Hold on,gimmie a minute.Nah nah,nobody's coming out,not yet.  
 **Roy along with other cop exits the building and goes on his left**  
Ben:Hold on,I got him,you stay in the car,I'll be right back.  
Rudy:Alright.  
 **Ben exits the vehicle,and jumps over the fence,he's seen by a camera from police station,still,Ben tailed 2 policemen,who were passing the bridge,he tailed them all the way to the icecream shop,who was just immediately on the other end of the bridge,on the way**  
Policeman:Damn,this break could really use to us,I need something anyway.  
Roy:Oh,always with your apetite,ain't it?You should do some excersise.  
Policeman:Ey what you talkin about?My weight is totally fine.  
Roy:Yeah,but your condition.How are you gonna chase criminals with such condition?YOu might end dead on the spot.  
Policeman:Worry about your own health line,Roy!  
Benjamin(in head):Motherfuckers,if I could kill you now,right now,here and now...dirty ass sons of bitches,URGH!  
Policeman:We're here,let's go grab something to eat.  
Benjamin(in his head):Motherfuckers!!  
 **Runs all the way to the car and enters it**  
Benjamin:Shit,Rudy,that bastard was on pause break!He just went to an ice cream shop,va fangool!That bastard!!  
Rudy:Shit!Are you by any chance spotted?  
Benjamin:Yeah,yeah,fuck I am!!But still,let's wait here,we won't kill him now,so if we follow him,nothing will happen,they won't do anything to us.

* * *

 **Scene switches to Driver and Vito parking on the opposite side of King Knuts in W Lawrence Avenue.There was 1 HVG gangster outside of the shop,and his friend,who was just getting out of the shop,bringing himself and his friend burgers he bought.Vito immediately exits the vehicle and walks to them,on the way**  
Vito:Hey fellas!  
 **Vito arrives to them**  
HVG#1:Shit,what you want?  
HVG#2:You in our hood,wanna buy some crank?  
Vito:Nah,I'll need you to do me guys a favor.  
HVG#2:Oh really?!And what should we do for you,mr.white male?  
Vito:Woah,why with racism?I'm with Chicago Outfit,I'm their acting boss.  
HVG#2:Bullshit!Come on,let's go!  
Vito:If I was their acting boss anyway,would you know about it until I told you now?  
HVG#2:Man what the fuck is this clown fool talkin about?Man I'mma smoke him..  
Vito:I know Joseph Eppolito,I got a driver right behind me,Joseph is in exile currently and put me in charge.Is that enough proof?Plus,I'm also strapped(shows them a gun he holsters under his shirt).  
HVG#2:Holy shit!  
HVG#1:Oooweee!  
Vito:Is this proof enough?  
HVG#2:Man..  
Vito:Take me to your boss,I need a favor from you guys!  
HVG#1:Ey sure shit man,come on follow us.  
 **Vito goes back to his car,while 2 head to their white Grondon and drive off from parking**  
Vito:Follow that white Grondon car.  
 **As they followed the car,they stop at red light on intersection between W Lawrence Avenue and N Pulaski Road**  
Vito:Just as I expected...oh and behind us,cars arriving...

* * *

 **Scene cuts to 2 cars arriving to HVG club in 4721 Kedvale Avenue,they exit their cars and head to the club(except Vito's driver)**  
HVG#1:That's our boss right there,he's with that girl,his name's Quincy,you go talk to him.  
 **Vito heads to their boss**  
Vito:So,lady,can you please excuse us?Come on,scram outta here,now!  
 **The prostitute leaves**  
Quincy:Hey who the fuck are you to force my girl outta here,you white chump?  
Vito:Relax,I work for the Outfit,otherwise what the fuck would I do here anyway?I'm Vito DeNiro,acting boss currently while Joseph is in exile,I'm sure you know him.  
Quincy:Oh Joseph Eppolito,I'm sorry,I'm sorry.What can we do for you all,Vit?  
Vito:I need one of your guys to head to Bella's in E Madison Street and find me as much as possible about Zerillo Mafia Family,Mobster Disciples.  
Quincy:Oh oh oh,yeah,yeah,yeah!  
Vito:Find me as much about them as possible,what they mouth about me,name of their associates,everything.Tail those associates,then tell me where they live,so absolutely everything,every detail counts.  
Quincy:Oh alright alright alright,I get what you mean,man.The details,don't worry.I know how to pull this.  
Vito:Alright,how much do you charge?  
Quincy:For you?Man,it's freebie!It's an honor working for you,pal!  
Vito:You sure?  
Quincy:Hell,when I wasn't sure?I'll pay my dudes.  
Vito:Alright,looks like we got a deal then,make it quick.(shakes hands and leave)  
 **Quincy heads to those 2 that Vito was following**  
Quincy:Hey,y'all 2,you brought Vito here,right?  
HVG#2:Yeah.  
HVG#1:Yes!  
Quincy:Aight,so y'all 2 scram to Bella's in East Madison Street and find as much about Zerillo Mafia Family as possible.As much as they bad mouth the Chicago Outfit.Follow their associates,everything,names,places,I'm supposed to report everything back to Vito here,dudes.  
HVG#1:Alright,come on let's go.

* * *

 **2 Holy Vice Ground goons leave;they're seen now outside of the bar,going to their car,on the way**  
HVG#2:Man,doing a job for the Outfit?  
HVG#1:Yeah,and we should be glad and honored for this one.We're doing a job for our Italian Mafia brothers,man!  
 **As they arrive to their car,they see Vito and driver leaving**  
HVG#2:Yo,look at them,look at their parkour bro!  
HVG#1:Come on,let's get on with this then,we don't wanna disappoint them.

* * *

 **2 gangsters enter Grondon and leave,scene switches to Vito and the driver**  
Vito:Man,I'll take a sneeze,damn it's a long way from here to the south side,but shit still,we can still pass over Ancelotti's territory and not get caught by Zerillos,but still.  
Driver:Yeah...  
Vito:With all this pulled,I guess we took a first step.A bedrock.It's time we rain shistorm down on Albert Zerillo and his crime family like they have never fucking seen.

* * *

**Song Compton Cyco by MC Eiht starts playing in the ending**


	12. Luck Of The Irishkid-Episode#12-Preparations for shitstorm part 1-Hear n tell

HVG#1:Man,what you think about all this?  
HVG#2:About what?  
HVG#1:Man,we're doing this favor for our Mafia brothers,the Outfit.As far as the odds are,they're against some heavy shit man,I mean,their enemies are the rest of these Commission cuckies,this could mean a huge fucking war bro.  
HVG#2:Broo,you are concerned so much.See it's not how it works here with them.They're Mafia,and they have their strict set of rules,you know,the Commission,all those stories about Luciano and Lansky,and they'll figure this out in their Mafia way.  
HVG#1:Yeah,but shit...if they need us...we're right there for them,we've been Chicago allies for a while now,weren't we?Us,Ballas,Holy Vice Ground,Holy Disciples,along with the Outfit,Ancelottis and the Forellis,I predict a huge shindig war.  
HVG#2:Just you shut the fuck up and concetrate your ass on driving,hahahaha!  
HVG#1:Alright!  
 **Gangster slams the pedal and almost hits Kuruma,but backs off**  
HVG#1:See?It was close.

* * *

 **Scene switches to them arriving to the Bella bar,the 2 gangsters appeared on E Madison Road,now the traffic is huge and as they were passing by,they thought fast,they didn't have place to park their car,so they parked it right at the beginning of Millenium Park**  
MVG#2:Man,we sure we gon' park the car here?The five o could find this and impound it every second.  
MVG#1:Man,who cares?!We're just gonna find it on impound then.  
MVG#2:Nah nah nah,homie,you don't get it.Those Zerillos are brains,they control the center.What if they probably bug the car?  
MVG#1:Yeah,but we're civillians,unknown to them,or at least they don't know that we're with Holy Vice Ground.  
MVG#2:Still..  
MVG#1:Oh who the hell cares goddamn it,we're just gonna have to walk to Vito then.Christ,this is my car,come on let's get out of here.  
 **2 exit Grondon but as soon as they reached sidewalk,another traffic wave blocked their path**

* * *

 **Scene swicthes to them entering the Bella bar already,while MVG2 sits on the table behind 3 guys playing poker,MVG1 orders capuccino for him and his pal**  
Zerillo Soldati#1:Hah,I got you again!  
Zerillo Soldati#2:Ahh fuck you man!What is this?!Is this rigged?Luckily,I got plenty of money home,this here ain't nothing.  
Zerillo Soldati#1:Always the loser's excuse,hahahahaa!  
Zerillo Soldati#2:Hey va fangool,quit busting my balls here!  
MVG1 gets back to the seat and brings capuccino to his friend  
MVG#1:Alright,let's drink this,carefully and slowly.  
MVG#2:Yeah.  
 **As they drink;mobsters on the table played another round,Soldati#2 lost again**  
Soldati#2:Oh va fangool,another round already,man!  
Soldati#1:Pretty sure you gonna be losing all your money.  
Soldati#2:Hahah,fuck you!!  
Soldati#1:Hahahahahahaha!  
Soldati#3(the dealer):Anyway,any news on whereabouts of these Chicago Outfit assholes?  
Soldati#1:The Eppolito?Fuck,I hope they flush him out.For now,no,nah.  
Soldati#2:Even Old Man Ancelotti had tighten up,but he's in somewhere here in Chicago,definetly,unlike Joseph.  
Soldati#3:Remember,our plan is not to kill the whole Chicago Outfit borgata,just kill the boss,and kill vast of their supporters,that will shake them good.  
Soldati#2:Yeah,and pretty soon all of them will back down and peace within The Commission will be restored,though the only wasp we need to completely eliminate is Franco Forelli and his crime family.  
MVG#1:These guys are Zerillos...  
MVG#2:Ssshhh,keep quiet.  
Soldati#2:Though these guys on the west got their West Coast Crime Family,and they're really powerful Mafia up there.They ate up Los Santos and San Fierro Crime Families,merged them all into one huge West Coast Crime Family.  
Soldati#1:Yeah I heard for them.They're Chicago Outfit's offshoot,right?So this all shit's their idea,huh?  
Soldati#3:Yeah,their little prototype.Now talking about them,they grew pretty strong,control the whole west side in there.  
Soldati#1:Screw them.  
Soldati#2:Nah,they're for being taken seriously.They're like giant castle that our other weak enemies are standing on.  
Soldati#1:Well castle can be demolished,if bombs thrown at it are strong enough.  
Soldati#2:The only thing those guys have here though are these ghetto gangs here in Chicago and Ballas overall.I think that they'll involve them into the hiatus and star a full fledged war.  
Soldati#3:Who cares?We got Grove Street Families up our sides.  
Soldati#1:Man all these fucking ghetto gangs,fucking perpatrartors.I mean stupid fucking niggers,don't y'all agree?They try so hard to be like us...poor fucks the only thing they can truly profit from are dealing drugs.  
Soldati#3:Hey Grove Street ain't drugs,they're against that in their hood.  
Soldati#1:That's good,know what's bad for their people,still,scumbags perpatrating hood.  
Soldati#2:Oh come on,you don't listen to hip hop and rap,uh?See what's playing right now,The Liberty Jam,and the song Incarcerated Scarfaces by Raekwon.  
Soldati#1:I don't listen to hip hop,opera is my style.Double Cleff FM.And besides,I never said I have anything against hip hop and rap.See...there are 2 categories of black people,one's a niggers,and one's a true black people,and rappers,are in the second category mentioned.  
Soldati#2:Oh,it's because they're rappers,right?  
Soldati#1:Nah,it's because those guys are poets,they bring wisdom to their hood.Poets man,those black folks from the ghetto gangs should listen to them and maybe change their ways of operating in their hoods...yeah...you know that there are Black Organized Crime here in America,a real organized crime,like Black Mafia,you know what I'm talking about?  
Soldati#2:Yeah,but MC Ren,Snoop Dogg and Eazy E,they all Grove Street Families,wanna call them "perpatrators" as well?  
Soldati#1:Heck no!Those guys are bringing wisdom to that gang you know.I think its gang members listen to their songs and maybe realize something.  
Soldati#3:Gee,and what's with your "Grove Street Families perpatrartors too I hate them".  
Soldati#1:Hey quit bustin my balls!  
Soldati#3:Why?You said that yourself.  
Soldati#1:Come on,let's return to the play already.  
 **As they were playing poker,this time,Soldati2 got the upper hand and had won with the Full House**  
Soldati#3:Hahahahaha,got ya!A full house!  
Soldati#1:Oh va fangool!  
Soldati1's phone rings  
Joseph N.Gallaro:Hey,listen,my cameras got recorded 2 black males looking over your table.Whatever you talking about,don't do any "our thing" related.  
Soldati1:Yeah yeah.  
JNG:So if you talked about anything related to our Mafia it's fine,but either do it quietly,or don't talk about it at all,mind on the game that of yours,capiche?  
Soldati1:Yeah yeah,Consigliere,I got you.But what if they are just curious about our game?They can always ask to join if they want.  
JNG:We don't know what they want,so smarten up and low profilem,y'understand?  
Soldati1:Yeah.We won't let you down.  
 **Hangs up**  
Soldati#2:That Consigliere?  
Soldati#1:Yeah.Hey,stupid dumb niggers in the back!What you lookin at?Wanna get your ass kicked?  
Provoked HVG2 enraged walks to Soldati1,on his way  
HVG2:Hey who you callin a nigger,you dumb whiteboy?  
 **He grabs the Italian gangster by his neck**  
Soldati1:Dumb shit,do you even know who are you holding by the neck!?  
HVG2:No,but I'm about to blow that bullshit brain of yours right here and now...  
Soldati3 grabs HVG2 by the neck from the back and holds knife near it,HVG2 lets off Soldati1,Soldati 2 walks to HVG1;as he arrived he pulls out Glock 17 and shoves it to HVG1's mouth  
Soldati2:Now you're gonna tell me who the fuck sent you over here?Come on,speak you goddamn nigger gibberish motherfucker!!  
Soldati3:Screw that,we're taking them outside.(says that while forcing the gangster he holds hostage outside,Soldati 2 does the same)

* * *

 **2 Zerillo gangsters throw 2 Holy Vice Ground gangsters out of the bar**  
Soldati2:Now if we see you here one more time,we'll fucking kill you!You hear us?We'll fucking kill you!  
Soldati3:Don't show your dirty faces in this bar ever again,or I'll break one of you's noses,capiche?Great,I think these dogs understand the point.Let's get back inside.  
 **2 Zerillo gangsters get back inside the bar,2 HVG gangsters run away to the car,this time,there was no huge traffic**  
HVG1:Damn it,I think we still got all the info we could juice outta these "wops".  
HVG2:Yeah,goddamn punks who the fuck they think they can tarnish us?Fucking racist scum!  
HVG1:Ignore that,hey,there's still our car there,come on,let's grab it and get the fuck outta here straight to Vito.

* * *

 **Scene cuts to the inside of the Bella's,where 3 gangsters are back to playing poker**  
Soldati3:Couldn't you fucking believe this?Lousy ass dickheads,trying to listen on us.  
Soldati2:But still,what if they just...you know...I have that feeling...  
Soldati1:What?On how much info they gathered?  
Soldati3:You think we should go and follow them right now?  
Soldati2:Yeah,but let's just wait after this round.  
 **THey play another round,Soldati 2 wins it**  
Soldati1:Disgrazia!God damn it!  
Soldati3:Come on,let's go follow them.

* * *

 **Scene switches to 2 gangsters arriving to Chicago Outfit's frequently visited bar;2 exit Grondon and head straight inside**  
Vito:Oh,it's you 2.Come on,have a seat.  
 **2 gangsters sit**  
Vito:Wanna something to drink gentlemen?  
HVG2:Nah nah,we're just here to tell you the informations,sir.  
Vito:Strange,I expected Quincy actually to turn up.  
HVG2:He handled the job to us so this can all go quickly.Them fucks are already planning to take you all down.They've been speculating just,but they're fearing from,they said your offshoot,West Coast Crime Family.  
Vito:West Coast Crime Family?Those guys control the whole west there.They're goddamn right that they're scared,and they should be.  
HVG1:Yo,if some shit escalates,we're here to help,all black gangs on East Coast are loyal to you guys.  
Vito:Yeah I know that.Alright,and their associates?  
HVG2:Well those guys got a little squeamish and they kicked us out.  
Vito:What?They suspected that you guys are gang members?Did they followed you here!?  
HVG1:Shit,I dunno!  
Vito:Fuck it!Alright,you done your job,tell Quincy!Now get out of here!  
 **2 gangsters leave,Vito goes near the bar**  
Owner:Is everything okay?Can I close now?  
Vito:Yeah,and close it for a while.Come on,you gotta come with me.  
Owner:Hey what's happening?  
Vito:Hey,I'll pay you weekly,come on.

* * *

 **As Vito and owner exit the bar and enter his black V80,2 Zerillo gangsters are seen from far behind spying on the bar**  
Zerillo2:Is that their hangout?  
Zerillo3:Black suit,black car,2 guys,woah,looks like he even has a driver.  
Zerillo2:Musta be a high ranking in their crew.  
Zerillo3:Shit!They're coming towards our direction.Gotta reverse this gig.

* * *

 **Scene cuts to the 3 entering garage of Vito's house in 4520 100th Pl in Oak Lon,Illinois.**  
Vito:Alright,here's the fare.Now get outta here.  
 **Zerillo gangsters are again shown from far behind right of the house**  
Zerillo2:Where the fuck is this asshole running to,huh?  
Zerillo3:Who cares.Let's focus on the guys in the house now.The guy's going opposite of our direction,so we can slam the gas pedal without any concern.  
 **Gangsters arrive with their Campachi to Vito's home,now scene cuts to Vito and Owner being in Vito's bedroom**  
 **Vito pulls out a Convert listening device from his drawer and gives it to the bar's owner**  
Vito:I got a little job for you.Put all these under your clothes.Listen,I'm going to need you to head to Bella's in E Madison.It's Zerillo Mafia's hangout.I'm gonna need you to find out the most about them.Aim for their associates,follow them,find where they alive.Though you must pay attention to the cameras,it's the center of the city.  
 **2 Zerillo gangsters first peak into his window,then when they see that Vito ain't there,they break into his house,go upstairs and as Owner was leaving the room,one of Zerillos grab him,Vito notices that and comes out of the room,aims his gun at the gangsters while one of them holds the owner hostage with Pistol**  
Soldati2:Drop that fucking gun,now!  
Vito:Pieces of shits,do you have any idea in which home you just walked in,huh?  
Soldati2:Here's something to convince you.Do not move,just watch me,okay?  
 **Soldati 2 shoots the owner in the head and throws his corpse to Vito's direction,Vito catches the corpse and shoots Soldati2,making him to fall down the staircase,Soldati3 takes the corpse off Vito and punches Vito in the head,fainting him and making him to fall down on the floor**  
Soldati2 was badly injured,Soldati3 approaches him  
Soldati3:Man,are you alright?  
SOldati2:Never better man...argh...I'll die...go get that guy...before he wakes up...  
Soldati3:You're right,just load yourself in the car.  
 **Soldati2 and Soldati3 exit Vito's house with Vito's body,Soldati3 dragged Vito's body to the trunk,Soldati 2 entered his car and had opened the trunk,Soldati3 put Vito in it,punched him and closed the trunk**

* * *

**Song Protect Ya Neck by Wu Tang Clan plays in the ending credits**


End file.
